


Sangre azul

by Rosapetrea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, alienígenas, ciencia ficción, extraterrestre, futurista
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 68,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosapetrea/pseuds/Rosapetrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shasmel es un enviado del príncipe de Pergán. Su misión es contactar con los embajadores de la especie humana y conseguir provechosos tratos para su planeta. Sin embargo, lo último que esperaba era enamorarse de un habitante de la Tierra.</p><p>El problema no es que sea de otra especie, sino que aunque tiene una bonita y muy femenina barba, como cualquier mujer de la galaxia de Shasmel, es un varón. </p><p>Pronto descubrirá que cuando un humano quiere algo, lucha hasta conseguirlo. Y, bueno, los métodos terrícolas no se pueden considerar desagradables. Definitivamente no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La travesía

Fran estaba acostumbrado a las largas estancias en el espacio. Había pasado parte de su adolescencia formándose en la Estación Espacial Nacional Nubla, y más tarde, cuando su solicitud para entrar en el cuerpo especial de cosmonautas fue aceptada, se acostumbró a pasar más tiempo en las opresivas estaciones cilíndricas que bajo el extenso cielo azul de la tierra. Para él, el ruido del tráfico, los rayos del sol y la caricia de la brisa húmeda de la mañana eran cosas lejanas, incluso de dudosa credibilidad. No había más verdad que esa oscuridad insondable que asomaba desde su ventana, nada más sólido que las placas de titanio reforzado que formaban cada pasillo estanco, ni nada más tranquilizador que el silencioso paseo en la ingravidez de la sala de controles. Y precisamente por eso se encontraba inquieto en ese momento.

No viajaba en un instrumento creado por la mente del hombre. No se movía en el cercano espacio que fluía en torno al Sistema Solar, ni en la proximidad de ninguna estrella observada desde los magníficos telescopios del ser humano. Estaba navegando en medio de lo desconocido, con una tecnología que no alcanzaba a entender y en dirección a un lugar que ni siquiera la mente podía llegar a imaginar.

Cuando la humanidad encontró a los hirge, la primera raza extraterrestre de la que habían tenido constancia, se había sentido abrumada y aterrorizada, pero al final había obrado bien. En aquel momento, bajo la amenaza de los liscuanos, la alianza con el Imperio no sólo había significado un gran salto en el campo de la investigación astrofísica y tecnológica, sino la victoria en el Conflicto de Alfa Centauri y la seguridad de que la Vía Láctea, en toda su cambiante amplitud, pertenecía al ser humano. Ahora, tras haber roto toda relación diplomática con sus antiguos aliados, podían estar a las puertas de una tragedia de consecuencias mundiales o ante una victoria en la política intergaláctica que propulsaría al planeta Tierra a la cumbre de la influencia universal. Todo dependía de ese viaje y de las negociaciones que pretendían mantener con la especie que poblaba la misteriosa y cerrada galaxia de Yldium.

El Imperio Hirge rara vez había aportado información sobre los yldianos. Los humanos sabían que era la segunda especie inteligente más parecida físicamente a ellos, lo cual no revelaba mucho si se tenía en cuenta que las tres especies restantes de cuya existencia se tenía constancia guardaban más parentesco genético con un monstruo lovecraftiano que con ninguna otra especie terrícola, a ojos de Fran. Todos sus conocimientos se limitaban a confirmar que los yldianos, al igual que los hirge, se comunicaban mediante un lenguaje articulado, andaban erguidos y tenían dedo oponible. El primer dato lo habían deducido cuando recibieron el mensaje de confirmación del Rey Supremo, señor de Yldium. Aunque los chips de idioma que habían heredado de los hirge superponía la traducción en la mente del oyente, Fran, que había escuchado la grabación una docena de veces, había llegado a captar el tono suave y melodioso del Sumo Benigno Supremo, quien actuaba como voz del Rey Supremo. El resto de la información también había sido deducción empírica: después de pasar siete semanas en el espacio, caminando por pasillos diseñados por otra especie, durmiendo en camas pensadas para otros hombres y comiendo en mesas dirigidas a otra sociedad, uno no podía más que sacar conclusiones sobre sus futuros anfitriones.

La primera gran obviedad fue que a los yldianos les gustaba viajar con espacio y comodidad, desplazándose sobre sus piernas —fuera cual fuese el número de estas que cada espécimen tuviera—, puesto que la gravedad artificial había sido programada en toda la nave sin importar las proezas de ingeniería que hubieran hecho falta. Entre los humanos tal cosa sólo estaba obligado por ley en travesías de más de nueve meses, por lo que antes, cuando las relaciones con los hirge aún estaban en buen estado, incluso los organismos públicos preferían contratar naves pilotadas por hirges, que tenían núcleos gravitacionales, a fletar vehículos propios. Ahora estaban sufriendo las consecuencias de esas medidas con la carencia de una flota bélica básica.

En segundo lugar, Fran fue consciente del gusto de los yldianos por las superficies oscuras, los murales recargados y las bóvedas elevadas, muy elevadas. El exceso de decoración era tal que el comandante había empezado a sustituir el nombre que el gobierno internacional le había dado a la nave, Yldii, por el de Országház. El término se popularizó cuando el resto de la tripulación llevada por la curiosidad buscó en la base de datos la imagen del interior del parlamento de Budapest. Así fue como del latino Yldii, el palacio espacial en miniatura pasó a llamarse Orsa-gaas, que era todo lo bien que una persona no familiarizada con el húngaro podía pronunciar el término.

Por último, tanto Fran como el resto de los hombres de la nave tuvieron sus sospechas de que la anatomía yldiana iba a ser bastante similar a la humana tras ver los colosos antropomórficos que eran representados en lo alto de todas las estancias. Había monstruos de cuerpos musculosos y largos imposibles retorciéndose entre la compleja red de ondeantes cintas que cubrían los techos; había hombres con senos femeninos, picos de garzas y colas de leopardo riendo sobre los pedestales que nacían de las grandes columnas, pero lo más inquietante era ese ser siempre representado en una de las esquinas de todos los dormitorios, esculpido en una piedra negra tan pulida que su brillo parecía húmedo. Indudablemente la criatura llevaba una máscara cubriéndole el rostro, una máscara que le confería rasgos finos pero grotescos, con ojos pequeños, pómulos salientes y una delicada boca de corazón que se arrugaba a medias entre un beso y una burla. Su cuerpo se mantenía en una postura exagerada, cruzando brazos y piernas, alzando un muslo, doblando una muñeca, y dejando que esa extensa cola serpenteara por su delgado cuerpo, cubriendo partes innobles y jugando a enredarse entre sus miembros. Tantas figuras y tantos días a solas con ellas en el espacio hicieron que la imaginación de los hombres se disparara y hubiera ya apuestas con descripciones muy detalladas sobre sus anfitriones o incluso dibujos con apuntes anatómicos creados por gente que en opinión de Fran, tenían más tiempo libre del que merecía.

Sangre Azul Capítulo 1Shawn Panfil, el único de los voluntarios con un doctorado en etnología que había superado las pruebas físicas y psicológicas, aprovechaba cada conversación de pasillo para promocionar su teoría de que los titanes zoomórficos de las paredes eran representaciones alegóricas de virtudes apreciadas por los yldianos o, también, dioses venerados, en cuyo caso el parecido físico entre ambas especies podría ser una ventaja.

—El hecho de que su arte ensalce el cuerpo humano, o más o menos humano, demuestra que sienten admiración por esta distribución concreta de dos brazos, dos piernas y caminar erguido —le había dicho a Fran la segunda noche de viaje, tirando del hombro de su uniforme mientras se inclinaba contra él para asegurarse de que no se escapaba como el resto de los comensales—. No todas las sociedades han tenido dioses semejantes a ellos, pero normalmente cuanto más avanzada es la cultura, menos parecido tienen con la vegetación y la fauna y más se acerca al pueblo que lo adora. Quizás los yldianos se sientan deslumbrado por el poderío del Imperio Hirge y por ello su concepción divina es una mezcla entre un hirgue y un animal, o, lo más seguro, ellos se parecen a nosotros e idealizan sus formas, haciéndolas más altas y con características sobrenaturales, como los picos y las colas. Al fin y al cabo un dios tiene que ser superior a su creyente.

El resto de la noche había estado hablándole sobre los mayas, los incas, Egipto, los noruegos y Grecia. Había sido una noche entretenida, aunque a veces el afán educativo de Panfil había hecho que Fran lamentara que no hubiera ni una botella de alcohol en la nave, para alegrarle el monólogo. Se había marchado convencido de que el hombre tenía tanta razón como dificultad para comprender cuándo sus oyentes desean irse a la cama, y en los días siguientes su insistencia había sido tal que, sólo para molestarle, Fran había apoyado cualquier otra teoría por extravagante que fuera siempre y cuando contradijera al doctor.

Joseph Philpotts, otro de los cuatro tenientes a bordo de la Orsa-gaas, creía que los yldianos debían ser criaturas que rondaran los tres metros de altura, de músculos pétreos y pieles tan oscuras como las del teniente Okoro, y extraños gustos culinarios. Fran incluso le escuchó contarle un par de veces a los soldados más amantes del terror que los yldianos tenían tres bocas, cada una dentro de la anterior, y que la usaban para cazar a distancia a sus presas, lanzándolas sobre estas cuando se daban a la fuga igual que si fueran una especie de sapo gigante. También especuló sobre sus habilidades de levitación, pero más o menos al final de la segunda semana de viaje descartó esta idea en favor a la preferencia por reptar por las paredes y los techos, siempre acechando a humanos descuidados. Gracias a sus cuentos, el soldado Perkins, que seguramente tenía trofeos de bellas artes escondidos en su casa de la tierra, esbozó un par de ilustraciones en las que los yldianos se veían como un cruce entre aquel viejo personaje de cómic, Venom, y una de las fantasías cinematográficas que triunfaron en el siglo pasado, Alien.

Pero la teoría favorita de Fran era con diferencia la del capitán Gonzáles, por imaginativa. Su superior disfrutaba ampliando la idea y contándola antes o después de las reuniones del mando, y como se solía sentar cerca de él, podía presenciar desde un privilegiado primer asiento las capacidades de improvisación que tenía el argentino. Nicolás Gonzáles tenía fijación por la fantasía más pura, por lo que su versión de los habitantes de Yldium era una mezcla entre alto elfo nórdico y un ente feérico. Todo ellos cantaban con voz clara junto a arpas de oro e hidromiel galáctica, sus largos cabellos ondeaban con vida propia en torno a sus cuerpos sin necesidad de brisa y tenían capacidades especiales para sentir las emociones ajenas y calmarlas con un solo roce de sus manos. En sí sus teorías no eran excesivamente descabelladas. Si los hirge podían entrar en la mente de las personas, ¿por qué un yldiano no iba a poder ser un émpata natural? Sin embargo con el paso de las reuniones y los días su sociedad ideal de seres perfectos terminó siendo un reflejo del imperio hirge, sólo que en vez de estar poblado únicamente por hombres guerreros, en su caso se componía por mujeres dulces y amantes de los paseos plácidos y los encuentros a la luz de la luna con extranjeros.

El capitán Gonzáles no fue el único al que la soledad en el espacio afectó. Todos los seleccionados para aquella misión habían pasado al menos un par de semanas en el espacio en algún momento de su carrera. Sabían lo que era el estar lejos de sus familias y de la actualidad terrícola. No les molestaba el estar privados de las noticias diarias, los cotilleos de famosas, el progreso de los conflictos internacionales o las disputas entre primos y vecinos. A diario hacían su rutina básica, que consistía en algo de ejercicio físico, algo de ejercicio intelectual y mucha socialización con sus compañeros. Sin embargo seguía habiendo algo que faltaba y no se podía remediar: las mujeres. No había ni una sola mujer en ese primer viaje a Yldium, lo cual había convertido a ese nutrido grupo de hombres duros en una piara de jactanciosos galanes las primeras semanas de travesía, presumiendo de proezas en materia del corazón que habrían dejado mudo del asombro al mismo don Juan Tenorio. No obstante, cerca ya del día duodécimo de viaje algunos sólo podía lloriquear sobre las añoradas amigas o novias que habían dejado en la tierra, rememorando aquella vez que le dio palmaditas en la espalda tras un examen fallido o cuando lo fue a buscar al trasbordador espacial para celebrar con unas copas el final de una misión desagradable. No todos aireaban sus males de amores con facilidad, pero las fotos de mujeres sonrientes en taquillas, baños y dormitorios se habían multiplicado, y no era raro que en el comedor terminara circulando alguna tableta con la imagen de una chica alegre bloqueada en su pantalla. El asunto se había vuelto escabroso cuando Fran constató que la mayoría de los soldados, lejos de recurrir a una respuesta inculcada tras siglos de tradición y hacer una observación sobre el tamaño de los pechos de la señorita, ponían una mueca amable y daban su aprobación al desafortunado compañero, animándolo en su depresión.

Fran era de los pocos a los que la homogeneidad masculina en la nave no le había afectado en el plano sentimental. A él lo único que le irritaba era saber que Lucía Doñanueva, la más reputada experta en mecánica virtual, se había quedado en la Tierra a ayudar en las investigaciones para saber cómo funcionaba la nave yldiana. La mujer era un genio y haberla tenido abordo habría sido consolador. Había sido gracias a su rapidez de pensamiento por lo que se había solucionado la crisis del Voyageur sin ninguna pérdida humana, y su actuación en los proyectos Sombrero Solar y Makarónia me tyrí le habían valido el premio Dédalo, uno de los más reputados y con mayor cuantía de la actualidad. Sin embargo ni ella ni ninguna otra mujer habían entrado en las listas de voluntarios que se habían cerrado hacía ya más de un año y medio, cuando la misión New friend —nombre ridículo, si le preguntaban a Fran— seguía sin estar confirmada.

Esa era la realidad en la tierra. Después del escándalo de Tabachueca y el cierre del último centro de crianza, la sociedad terrícola estaba en estado de alerta, viviendo crisis de ansiedad, brotes de paranoia que azotaban pequeños pueblos y grandes ciudades, y presenciando el nacimiento de nuevos partidos políticos y líderes ideológicos que condenaban a los hirge y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Las mujeres, por supuesto, eran las principales víctimas de sus campañas, convirtiéndolas en mártires y advirtiéndoles que ellas eran el preciado trofeo que el imperio hirge estaba buscando. El mundo había retrocedido quinientos años para volver a confinar a las princesas en sus altas torres y enviar partidas de caballeros en busca de la espada que pudiera acabar con el terrorífico dragón, y en el proceso impedían que las mujeres tuvieran algún papel importante en el hito histórico que significaría entablar relaciones diplomáticas con una nueva cultura.

Fran lo lamentaba por ellas, pero lo que más lamentaba era el que estuvieran al borde de una guerra porque un pequeño sector político, adscritos en su mayoría a la sección conservadora o religiosa, hubieran condenado durante años las colaboraciones con los hirge para ayudarles con su tragedia reproductiva. La humanidad sólo tenía que enviar información genética de mujeres, nada más, y a cambio los hirge les habían ayudado a fundar y mantener la primera colonia en el espacio, Edén, así como habían compartido conocimientos avanzados de astrofísica y neurobiología, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo estaba el escándalo de Tabachueca, que no tenía perdón ninguno, y ese frágil castillo de naipes que habían sido las relaciones intergalácticas con el Imperio se había desmoronado ante el horror de la opinión pública y la rápida acción de los principales detractores de los hirge. Nadie podía perdonar Tabachueca y lo que ahí había ocurrido. Fueron once mujeres, once vidas, y sus agresores eran hirge. No. Nadie olvidaría nunca Tabachueca, ni siquiera Fran, que aunque en secreto estaba en contra de la ruptura de las relaciones diplomáticas, sentía hervir la sangre con tan siquiera escuchar el nombre de aquel centro de crianza destinado a la seguridad de las humanas, no a su trata.

Cuando las Naciones Unidas emitió las bases del contrato como voluntario para viajar a Yldium, muy pocas personas se extrañaron de que una de las clausulas exigiera no tener capacidades reproductivas femeninas. En teoría cualquier persona que hubiera pasado por una operación de cambio de sexo, estuviera en la menopausia o fuera estéril podría haberse inscrito en las listas de selección, pero si lo hicieron, ninguna pasó las rigurosas pruebas. Fran tampoco vio a nadie del género femenino durante las pruebas físicas en la tierra o en el espacio, aunque sí que coincidió con muchas seleccionadoras, psicólogas, científicas y otras mujeres en esos catorce meses de incertidumbre, en los que se siguieron entrenando y preparando sin saber si su mensaje había llegado a la lejana y desconocida galaxia de Yldium y aún menos si su petición de embajada sería aceptada.

Ahora, cincuenta y seis días después de que comenzara su travesía, era cada vez más consciente de la diferencia de viajar entre hombres y mujeres a estar rodeado de absoluta y plena masculinidad. Se suponía que aquello debía ser sencillo para alguien como él, que no sentía atracción por el sexo opuesto, pero si alguien había supuesto eso, suponía muy mal. No sentir deseo sexual no implicaba despreciar su compañía, y tanta monotonía, tantos hombres siempre diciendo las mismas palabras, maldiciendo a las mismas horas y escupiendo en los mismos lugares le comenzaba a cansar. Al principio había dado por supuesto que ocurriría lo mismo que pasaba en todos los viajes largos. Siempre terminaba dando con un hombre —alto, bajo, calvo, con barriga o sin ella— que despertaba en él algún interés, a veces sentimental y otras veces sólo físico. Amenizaban el trayecto compartiendo experiencias pasadas y algún momento de intimidad y luego se olvidaban del otro hasta que volvían a coincidir, si es que coincidían. Pocos días más tarde de zarpar se dio cuenta de que el estrés al que estaba sometido y los miedos que todos intentaban acallar con respecto a su destino o la posibilidad de ser interceptados por una nave hirge en el camino, hacía que hubiera perdido el interés en nada que no fuera la misión, asegurarse de que comprendían perfectamente las indicaciones del piloto virtual de abordo —indicaciones traducidas por el chip idiomático—, y que la comida y el oxígeno era suficiente para el tiempo que habían estimado.

Se suponía tardarían siete semanas en llegar a la Lirdem, la estación comercial intergaláctica yldiana que el Soberano Supremo había destinado para el encuentro. El piloto virtual les había anunciado por los altavoces estratégicamente ubicados en algún lugar que ningún humano había llegado a descubrir, que en tres horas llegarían a su destino, sin embargo ningún radar había avisado de la proximidad de un objeto tan grande como debía ser una estación espacial. Tanto Fran como el resto de la tripulación estaban tensos y a la espera. Si los Yldianos habían errado la ruta por un par de kilómetros podrían morir en medio del espacio sin que nadie supiera qué había sido de ellos. En esas situaciones incluso un par de metros resultaban vitales.

El puente de mando era una habitación circular en el corazón mismo de la nave, una distribución que ya había visto en transportes hirge, sin embargo su mobiliario y decoración era muy distintos. Predominaban las paredes lisas e iluminadas con una luz oscura, casi negra, que cambiaba por una tonalidad muy cercana al celeste cuando mostraban los datos de navegación, absolutamente incompresibles para quien no supiera leer yldiano. El piso era brillante y cargado de motivos lacados que a simple vista podrían parecer repeticiones, pero cuando uno se detenía a observarlos, cosa que había hecho la mayoría de los que trabajaban en esa zona, descubría que no había dos baldosas similares, y el único objeto con el que se podía interactuar era un pilar bajo en el centro de la estancia en torno al cual había una docena de peanas. Les había costado descubrir que las peanas eran las posiciones en donde debían situarse para dar las órdenes al piloto y que dependiendo de si se colocaban más cerca o más lejos, más a un lado o a otro, sus palabras serían obedecidas de inmediato o rechazadas por no tener la categoría necesaria. En las últimas siete semanas no habían tenido necesidad de debatir demasiado con el ordenador de abordo, por lo cual tampoco estaban muy seguros de cuáles eran las peanas más importantes, y a excepción de un momento de tensión en el que el radar detectó la cercanía de un objeto dirigiéndose a ellos —un meteorito de nivel tres—, no habían tenido que usar el pilar, que terminó siendo el sistema manual de la nave.

Hacía siete horas que había comenzado la cuenta atrás. Fran estaba en su horario de descanso. Se suponía que debía regresar a sus habitaciones para reponer fuerzas pero le era imposible salir de la habitación. Se había colocado cerca de una de las paredes llena de información incomprensible, junto a los otros tres tenientes, y observaba la tensión de todos los hombres de la sala, la mayoría demasiado confusos para hacer otra cosa que fruncir el entrecejo y retirarse el sudor de la frente. El aire era frío en la estancia, como en el resto de la Orsa-gaas, pero eso no les impedía sentir los calores de la angustia. El comandante Juhász había ordenado varias veces que le consiguieran referencias visuales del exterior sin ningún éxito. El piloto o bien no tenía esa opción o no comprendía la orden. La cuenta atrás continuaba descendiendo en la pared que había a la espalda del comandante. Nadie la comprendía, pero cada segundo la imagen cambiaba por completo, mostrando lo que debía ser un número nuevo. El asunto era gracioso, porque la nave había registrado la unidad de medida temporal humana antes de partir, pero el ingeniero que la diseñó debió pensar que los humanos además de chips idiomáticos tenían lentillas traductoras de lenguaje escrito, porque no había forma de que la nave accediera a aprender la representación numérica terrícola. La consecuencia era un clima de tensión generalizado en el que las órdenes cada vez se hacían más ásperas y los hombres tendían a equivocarse con mayor frecuencia, viéndose obligados a reiniciar procesos que ya tenían avanzados en sus pantallas holográficas individuales.

—Es posible que los yldianos no dependan de los ojos tanto como nosotros —le susurró el teniente Stafford a su compañero, el teniente Okoro.

Fran ladeó la cabeza, no muy convencido de que tuviera razón, pero no intervino en la conversación.

—Si son los bichos que “alegran” nuestras habitaciones, tienen dos ojos, dos manos y dos piernas, además de garras, colas y picos, cuando no hocicos de lobos —le respondió el oficial nigeriano también en un susurro. No querían molestar con su charla a algún superior.

—Pero es posible que se guíen más por el oído que por los ojos, como los murciélagos, que también tienen ojos pero para lo que les sirve, es como si no los tuvieran. ¿Has visto las estatuas? ¿Te has fijado en sus orejas? Son redondas, raras. Seguro que las tienen más desarrolladas que nosotros. Quizás puedan escuchar a alguien acercarse desde la distancia, como los perros. ¿Lo has pensado? A ver quién se tira un pedo cerca de ellos.

Okoro le lanzó una mirada seca al otro hombre, coincidiendo sus ojos con los de Fran un segundo antes de volver a mirar al frente. Stafford no volvió a hablar.

A varios metros de ellos, el comandante rugió una maldición en húngaro. Se giró hacia uno de los técnicos y le ordenó que dejara lo que estaba haciendo para encargarse de conseguir sonsacarle a la máquina la posición de los objetos más próximos y su composición aproximada. Fue entonces cuando las luces se atenuaron, descendiendo lentamente hasta casi quedar en la oscuridad antes de volver a su intensidad inicial. Todos miraron hacia el techo, buscando algo que explicara lo que acababa de pasar, e intercambiaron miradas.

—Faltan tres horas y catorce minutos para llegar al punto de destino —les advirtió la siempre amable voz de la Orsa-gaas—. El primer paquete digital de bienvenida ha sido interceptado, ¿desea su eminencia abrirlo en este momento?

János Juhász se tomó un segundo para pasarse ambas manos por la coronilla y suspirar lentamente antes de dirigirse a su peana habitual y responder afirmativamente.

—El benignísmo tutor Mizjel Sierradivina —continuó la máquina—, señor de las llaves de la Séptima Casa y bienamado de Tirilia, les manda sus más afectuosos saludos y espera que el viaje haya sido de su agrado. Asimismo les adjunta una relación con los enviados de los príncipes de los Cuadrantes Superiores e Inferiores de Yldium que se han desplazado deseosos de darles la bienvenida a tan importantes huéspedes. En los atajos de búsqueda rápida están los seis enviados del Soberano Supremo, el vizcaudillo Jumel Yuner…

La grabación continuaba dando diversos nombres mientras uno de los técnicos los apuntaba rápidamente en un papel. Todos escuchaban en silencio intentando dar con un detalle, una palabra o una referencia que pudiera aportarles más información sobre sus anfitriones, pero a excepción de la elaborada despedida, en la cual se especificaba que el sistema tractor de la estación Lirdem se encargaría de las maniobras de acercamiento y aterrizaje, no hubo nada de interés.

—El mensaje finaliza en este punto, su eminencia. ¿Desea volver a escucharlo? —preguntó el piloto virtual.

—No hará falta —El comandante hizo ademán de bajar de su peana cuando la voz suave volvió a sonar.

—Hay tres documentos nuevos en la bandeja de recepción, los tres procedentes de la Estación Comercial Lirdem y sellados bajo la insignia del Soberano Supremo, uno de ellos con prioridad de apertura IF. Su nombre es «Licencia de aterrizaje». Estoy obligado por la tercera ley de Obediencia Comercial a abrirlo y compilarlo junto al resto de protocolos. Los otros dos documentos tienen prioridad de apertura azul y se llaman «Relación de pasajeros narsianos de categoría 1 y 2» e «Información visual del destino». ¿Desea abrir alguno?

Al comandante le faltó tiempo para responder.

—Abra la información visual.

De inmediato la pared en donde estaba situado Fran y los otros tenientes dejó de mostrar la secuencia de galimatías extraterrestres. Los hombres se apartaron unos pasos, intentando no tropezar con nadie y sin perder de vista esa zona de la estancia. Como habían esperado, una pantalla holográfica se alzó, muy similar a los puestos individuales en los que trabajaban los técnicos pero cuatro veces más grande. A pesar de que la luz que arrojaban las rejillas del techo era fría, acercándose al verdemar, las imágenes que aparecieron delante de sus ojos tenían un color tan vivido que si hubiera sido una película con movimiento, podrían haber creído que los yldianos poseían la inexistente técnica de teletransportación.

Algunos hombres se sonrieron, carraspearon o rieron por lo bajo, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que estaba sintiendo Fran. Aquello parecía una presentación fotográfica común y corriente. Varias fotos apareciendo en la pantalla para desaparecer a los pocos segundos y dar paso a otra. Sólo mostraba pasillos vacíos, jardines llenos de plantas exóticas pero verdes, escalinatas interminables, dormitorios muy similares a los que habían ocupado durante las últimas semanas y más paredes, más habitaciones, más lujo y estatuas desnudas en cada rincón. Algunas voces habían comenzado a alzarse entre los cuchicheos y las bromas discretas sobre el tamaño de las columnas cuando aparecieron los yldianos. La primera imagen fue muy distante, insuficiente para apreciar ningún detalle. Había una estancia enorme y la captura se había realizado desde un lugar en lo alto, posiblemente por una cámara de seguridad, si es que tenían de eso. A lo lejos se podía ver varias figuras espigadas y cubiertas por telas de todos los colores, brillantes y llamativas. Aparentemente llevaban sombreros de extrañas formas, verdes, azules y rosas, nada que entrara en la categoría de discreto.

En la segunda imagen había más personas y estaba más cerca, pero seguía sin apreciarse bien la fisonomía de los yldianos. Era seguro que no tenían picos en el rostro, ni hocicos salientes. Sus ropas estaban compuestos por muchas telas distintas, tenían mucho vuelo, con pantalones muy anchos o faldas amplias, y de sus cuellos salían haces de luces o les colgaban todo tipos de metales de los hombros, el cuello, los antebrazos o las cinturas. Había elegancia en las formas pero, en opinión de Fran, muy mal gusto a la hora de elegir el color de sus tocados o de lo que fuera que ocultara sus rostros, dándole una tonalidad azul debajo de los hilos dorados.

La tercera imagen hizo que el hombre que estaba a su izquierda se atragantara y él mismo tuvo que controlarse para que no se le notara la sorpresa. Los yldianos tenían la piel azul, azul cielo, pero los rasgos de su rostro eran muy similares a los humanos, con ojos almendrados, narices ganchudas, rectas o respingonas, y bocas sonrientes. Lo que había confundido con un sombrero o un tocado no era más que su cabello, largo, brillante y colocado en formas sorprendentes. En el rostro de algunos se apreciaban tatuajes o pinturas. Había dos hombres con sutiles signos de vejez. Destacaban sus ojeras hinchadas con unos puntos brillantes bajo los ojos. Otro tenía algo escrito en su mejilla y, unas fotos más adelante, un hombre que se reía mientras sostenía una taza sin asas mostraba un tatuaje que le cubría la mitad del rostro entre espirales y signos ondulantes.

Cuando el piloto terminó de mostrar las setenta y siete fotografías, el capitán Gonzáles le pidió al comandante que volviera a repetir la presentación y que se la mostrara al resto de tripulantes, especialmente a los embajadores. Durante las tres horas que siguieron, el puente de mando recibió a una buena cantidad de curiosos que hacían cola en la entrada, esperando su turno. Fran no se alejó mucho del lugar, disfrutando de cada reposición e intentando absorber toda la información nueva que recibía, buscando en los márgenes, en los rostros de los yldianos en segundo plano o en la forma con la que se vestían. Esa especie desconocida se le antojaba fascinante.


	2. El Hijo de Narsis

El transportador había llegado a la Lirdem con tres días de retraso, lo que había enfurecido a la mayoría de los enviados que viajaban con Shasmel. La culpa no era de los criados, por supuesto, y posiblemente tampoco de los pilotos, cuya labor se limitaba a fijar la ruta, pero eso no tranquilizaba a nadie. Por todas partes se podían escuchar murmullos de molestia y alguna que otra voz elevada según los sirvientes llegaban para ofrecer de nuevo unos dulces junto a las disculpas reiteradas.

Alguien había susurrado en algún momento la posibilidad de que la demora se debiera a un boicot a la Estación Suprema de Navegación, pero la idea era tan absurda que sólo suscitó risas. Nadie negaba que hubiera un grupo pequeño de políticos y aún más pequeño de comerciantes que estaba en contra del establecimiento de relaciones socioeconómicas con los humanos, pero eran inofensivos. La Estación Suprema, además, no era un lugar al que pudiera entrar un par de hombres empolvados para lograr sus propósitos con miradas de desprecio y promesas apocalípticas, ya que la violencia física no era una opción para esos octogenarios y al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, los círculos militares de Yldium se habían declarado a favor de aceptar la petición de embajada enviada por los humanos.

El benigno Melio, tío y maestro de Shasmel, se había reído ante lo ridículo de la situación; soldados haciendo declaraciones públicas sobre política intergaláctica, o sobre política en cualquier ámbito.

—Por supuesto —había dicho inclinando la cabeza con burla—, son narsianos antes que hombres de armas, algo de sentido común debían tener bajo esas nucas desnudas y pensamientos violentos. Ellos también sacarán beneficio si los establecimientos comerciales con esta nueva raza nos abren las puertas de la Vía Láctea. ¡Una galaxia que es una mina de posibilidades!, pero no olvidemos que los hirge también tienen intereses en ese lugar, así que el peligro estará implícito en cualquier acuerdo de explotación sobre territorio humano que pudiéramos cerrar, y el peligro, mi querido Shasmel, es el negocio de los soldados.

A Melio no le había faltado razón. Según habían pasado los días desde que el Rey Supremo hubiera comunicado a los diecisiete cuadrantes su decisión de enviar una nave con tecnología narsiana para recoger a los humanos, el movimiento en las esferas militares pasó de ser agitado a convulso. Por todas partes había un primo pidiendo favores, un soldado recordando méritos a un príncipe o un alto cargo haciendo valer sus contactos para figurar en la plantilla de los que serían enviados a la Lirdem, la estación espacial que acogería a los embajadores humanos durante sesenta días El mismo transportador de Shasmel había hecho un alto en Tonalta para embarcar a setenta y dos soldados con sus correspondiente servidumbre, y aunque habían sido acomodados en babor, lejos de los ilustres enviados, hasta ahí habían llegado sus comentarios excitados sobre la naturaleza de los humanos y sus rumoreados conflictos con los hirge.

Nada estaba claro en ese sentido. Había quien decía que los humanos les habían declarado la guerra. Otros defendían la teoría contraria; habían sido los hirge. Pero la opinión mayoritaria era que aunque no había conflicto bélico declarado aún, esa joven raza recién descubierta en el Universo, amos de la Vía Láctea según el Tratado Gisliano de Espacios Expansivos, necesitaba ayuda de Yldium para respaldar sus políticas contra los hirge.

Shasmel lo lamentaba por ellos pero su misión era defender los intereses de su príncipe, y la guerra no era deseada. No conocía a los humanos, ni siquiera había llegado a verlos en los holorreportes que había descargado en su circumo. Sabía que el parecido con ellos era asombroso, casi tanto como el que había con esos despreciables hirge, pero no podía saber si también sus mentes eran similares. En caso afirmativo estaba seguro de que comprenderían que la mejor forma de tratar con el Imperio Hirge era alejarse todo lo posible de ellos, cerrarle las puertas de su galaxia, colaborar con los gislianos y abandonar toda idea que incluyera armamento y acciones violentas. No conocía a una sola civilización que hubiera salido bien parada de un encuentro bélico con esta raza, aparte de los mencionados gislianos, pero aquello ni siquiera había llegado a las armas. Ambas especies habían mostrado sus capacidades en territorio liscuano y, antes de que se hubiera producido una sola baja entre ellos, habían firmado un acuerdo de colaboración y fundado la Liga de Defensa, a la que más tarde se unieron los gulders.

 

Desembarcaron a seis horas de la llegada estimada de la nave humana. En el embarcadero no se podía escuchar más que el ajetreo de los criados colocando los arcones térmicos de sus señores en los portadores deslizantes y los embajadores de todo Yldium reuniéndose con sus conocidos y hablando con voces airadas. A Shasmel le costó reconocer a Manero de Gravia entre la multitud. Era uno de los miembros de su mansu, el grupo que habían formado entre los enviados de su mismo cuadrante. No era la mejor compañía y, de hecho, Shasmel sospechaba que el hombre lo despreciaba, pero no dudó en esquivar a la gente para lograr situarse a su lado.

—Mi señor de Gravia —le saludó con su sonrisa más inocente.

Podía ser aún un joven inexperto en los juegos de diplomacia y no tener un gran repertorio de trucos lingüísticos para encandilar a sus adversarios, pero su tío jamás le habría dejado comenzar su andadura en la política en solitario si no hubiese sabido poner esa sonrisa cándida en su rostro. Era su principal arma, además de su facilidad para empatizar con sus interlocutores y ponerse en su situación, amoldando su discurso para que el otro se sintiera predispuesto a confiar en él.

A su lado, Manero de Gravia hizo un cabeceo educado en su dirección, más correcto que amistoso, marcando las diferencias sociales que había entre ellos, y procedió a darle la espalda para darles unas indicaciones a sus criados. Criados que, por supuesto, Shasmel no poseía. Por suerte la Estación Mercantil Lirdem disponía de su propia plantilla de sirvientes, ansiosos por ocupar sus horas en algo productivo, y él no tendría que verse en la humillante situación de trasportar sus pertenencias hasta el dormitorio que le habían asignado, pequeño y sin dormitorio anexo para el servicio.

—¿Ha visto a Susno? —le preguntó Manero después de unos minutos, iniciando la marcha hacia una de las enormes puertas por las que se salía del embarcadero.

—No lo he visto, no.

Susno de Librevilla era un nombre conocido de un lado al otro de Persei, el cuadrante al que todos pertenecían. Sus logros en la negociación de Edreda y su participación en la Demanda Dispuesta le habían dado una reputación de orador inteligente y negociador implacable. Si había alguien a quien Shasmel admiraba dentro de su mansu ese era el señor de Librevilla. El hombre no sólo tenía unos modales exquisitos, algo muy valorado entre los suyos, sino que además tenía una habilidad sorprendente para mantener amistades incluso entre los perjudicados de sus medidas, como era el caso actual de Shasmel, quien aún no sabía si debía de sentirse agradecido o herido por su reciente nombramiento como laeto. Por una parte era un puesto de honor y prestigio, algo de lo que podría presumir en el futuro. Sin embargo era consciente de que lo estaba usando como medida para contener a sus rivales. Le había convertido en el laeto de su mansu sólo porque lo veía como un inofensivo muchacho, demasiado inexperto en el campo como para inspirar nada más que pena o burla, y aun así Shasmel guardaba un sentimiento de fascinación hacia el sexagenario hombre y su labia.

—Estará a la salida, junto al resto —aventuró Manero de Gravia, señalando con la cabeza al frente—. ¿Ha recibido el último telerreporte de la administración?

Shasmel asintió sin entusiasmo. La notificación había llegado a su circumo unos minutos antes del desembarco y no se había molestado en leerla entera, la bastaba con el título.

—Recomendaciones de indumentaria para nuestro primer encuentro con los humanos —dijo, y con las últimas palabras tuvo que reprimir un temblor de entusiasmo al ser consciente de que, en efecto, cada segundo era un segundo menos para ver a un ser humano cara a cara. No podía esperar a que ocurriera.

—Eso parece.

No lo miró pero intuyó el desagrado torciendo los labios de su compañero en su tono de voz.

—No sólo disponemos de tres días menos para preparar nuestra estrategia con tranquilidad sino que ahora nos avisan de nuevos impedimentos con tan solo unas horas de margen antes de que lleguen nuestros invitados. Si esto no es un boicot, es una negligencia digna de la dimisión de quien quiera que esté al cargo.

Mientras seguían el río de personas que se dirigía hacia los pasillos para dividirse en la bifurcación y encontrar sus habitaciones en el distrito que les correspondiera, Shasmel echó un par de miradas de reojo a su acompañante. Manero de Gravia era un noble de estirpe. Sabía cómo vestir adecuadamente para cada ocasión, y esta no era la excepción. A diferencia de muchos pomposos nobles, que habían llenado los estrechos pasillos del transportador con sus trajes abultados, sus capas luminiscentes y sus múltiples accesorios, Manero se había contentado con un discreto abrigo de piel de tricuatro, los cotidianos pantalones bombachos sólo adornados por un par de ribetes dorados, y un chaleco estampado con las armas de su casa. A su lado Shasmel parecía su aprendiz, o quizás su ayudante.

La moda de Pergán siempre había sido más discreta, quizás influenciada por su inestable situación económica y sus conservadoras costumbres, tan despreciadas en la corte del Rey Supremo y en la mayoría de capitales planetarias de los Cuadrantes Superiores. Los perganenses sólo usaban las túnicas vistosas para los eventos religiosos, pues las consideraban prendas sagradas; jamás prendían joyas de las cejas, labios ni ninguna zona de su rostro, ya que sólo el linguador, brillando en la punta de sus lenguas, debía relucir cuando se conversara con un Hijo de Narsis, y evitaban usar capas, gorgueras y trajes de cola, puesto que esas innovadoras costumbres habían sido traídas desde los alejados confines de la galaxia, y no del Sagrado Planeta, donde surgieron sus antepasados. Shasmel, por tanto, sólo podía engalanarse con broches y cordones que encajaran con las tradicionales costumbres de su gente, pero su colección de joyas era más bien escasa, y a diferencia de Manero de Gravia, no podía compensar una indumentaria pobre con un extraordinario peinado, puesto que no disponía de todas las manos e instrumentos que se requerían para ello. Lo más elaborado que sabía hacerse era un recogido vacilante sobre la coronilla que, como su primo segundo había calificado con una sonrisa amable, se veía elegantemente desenfadado.

El caso del guardacola era algo que a Shasmel le escamaba especialmente. Cuando se lo había comentado a un compañero ocasional de viaje, éste se había reído y lo había calificado de puritano. Shasmel no se avergonzaba de su educación y no estaba dispuesto a replantearse sus ideas sólo porque lo insultaran de esa forma, acusándolo de tener un pensamiento atrapada en las telarañas de la tradición. Por mucho que intentara abrir la mente y plantearse las extrañas ropas que se estaban popularizando en Barne gracias a las constantes y escandalosas apariciones en público de la Séptima Suprema, no podía aceptar que los hombres —y especialmente las mujeres— anduvieran públicamente dejando que las telas insinuaran las formas de sus colas. Las féminas al menos habían tenido el sentido común de mantener el largo habitual del guardacola y sólo cambiar el grosor de las telas, sin llegar a usar las transparencias, como hacía la Séptima Suprema, pero los hombres por algún motivo habían perdido la capacidad de raciocinio que los caracterizaba, especialmente los jóvenes, y no sólo habían reducido el ancho y el largo de la prenda, hasta que prácticamente ésta enfundaba la cola como si se tratara de un guante, sino que habían popularizado las guardacolas azules. Shasmel no podía más que ruborizarse al ver a la distancia a los varones que lo habían acompañado, dejando que la larga tela se arrastrara tras ellos, perfilando cada músculo, cada curva de esa parte indecente de su cuerpo, y haciendo que se confundiera con el color de su piel, como si mostraran unas largas y rasuradas colas al mundo exterior, sin ningún pudor. Lo cual era aún más inadmisibles. No podía imaginar qué tipo de hombre se rasuraría esa parte de su cuerpo, pero estaba seguro de que sería un vividor pendenciero con costumbre de seducir a las mujeres de los gineceos ajenos.

Afortunadamente para él, las normas que el Consejo Supremo había redactado para todos los nobles convocados en esa embajada los obligaba a formar mansu con los miembros de su mismo cuadrante. El cuadrante Persei, al que él pertenecía, tenía cinco sistemas estelares, de los cuales el suyo, Pergán, no era el más importante políticamente, pero era considerado un referente religioso para sus vecinos, y cuando el príncipe Distel Sueñoplacido, conocido entre otras cosas por haber pasado su infancia como siervo en el templo del Metalurgo, había declarado ofensivas contra los dioses esa obscena prenda, el resto de príncipes lo habían secundado. El tranquilizador resultado para Shasmel era saber que ninguno de sus compañeros de mansu aparecería de pronto en una de sus reuniones mostrándose como el Metalurgo lo fraguó en su mente, y su paz interior no estaría comprometida.

Mientras caminaban entre la muchedumbre, Manero de Gravia se había mantenido ocupado dándole indicaciones a sus criados, lo cual le había permitido a Shasmel permanecer en silencio y no tener que forzar una conversación que ninguno de los dos deseaban. Era más agradable pasear en su compañía, apreciando el buen gusto de su perfume sutil y fijándose en el colorido y el bullicio que los rodeaba bajo las monumentales columnas de la estación. Ninguno dijo nada mientras dejaban atrás un pasillo tras otro, esquivando a algún hombre malhumorado y regalando sonrisas educadas tras cada tropezón, practicando la cortesía propia de su oficio aún tras bambalinas. Cuando llegaron a uno de las grandes bifurcaciones circulares que había cada tantos metros, descubrieron sin demasiada sorpresa a sus compañeros esperándolos absortos en una intensa charla. Shasmel se sonrió al ver a los dignos señores rebatiendo las teorías de sus interlocutores con gestos suaves y educados movimientos de cabeza. Era como ver bestias salvajes fingiendo ser tiernos dorderos.

Cuando los vieron llegar, interrumpieron la charla y se apartaron para que pudieran unirse al corro. Shasmel permitió que saludaran a su acompañante primero, puesto que era el de mayor edad y categoría, y luego pasó uno a uno por los dignatarios inclinando la cabeza para rozar con la frente sus manos. Cuando llegó ante Susno de Librevilla, al cual por respeto había dejado para el final, aunque el infante de Vistabella tenía un título nobiliario mayor, éste le sonrió a través de las finas cadenas doradas que colgaban de sus cejas y se cruzaban sobre su nariz y mejillas. Shasmel se inclinó para tomar su mano, pero para sorpresa descubrió que el anciano había alzado los brazos y le sostenía el rostro como se lo sostendría a su séptimo hijo. No había un contacto real entre ellos. Apenas rozaba su piel, pero el gesto era lo que importaba.

Sintiendo que sus mejillas se volvían de un profundo y vergonzoso azul, se retiró, intentando que nadie notara su sorpresa ni aún menos su orgullo. Sabía que tomarse demasiado en serio las muestras de aprecio de un hombre cuya profesión eran las intrigas diplomáticas le podía resultar perjudicial a la larga, si terminaba confiando demasiado en la buena voluntad de la persona, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de alegría ante esa demostración pública de cariño. Susno, quien lo había destacado entre el resto como laeto, ahora le indicaba a todo el mundo que estaba bajo su protección, y así seguiría mientras Shasmel resultara beneficioso para sus planes políticos.

—Estábamos hablando del mensaje que la administración nos ha remitido. ¿Les ha llegado? —le preguntó Llalv de Vistabella, el sexagenario infante, a Manero de Gravia.

—Precisamente —declaró éste, alzando una mano con un gesto de frustración y con el mismo tono que habría empleado si hubiera pasado todo el camino discutiendo al respecto con Shasmel—. ¿Cuántas horas tenemos para prepararnos? ¿No podían haber enviado las instrucciones con una baliza para que las interceptáramos de camino? ¿Era necesario esperar a que estuviéramos a punto de atracar para comunicarnos que íbamos a tener restricciones de indumentaria?

El marqués de Trasmont, otro hombre envejecido, de cuerpo grueso y estatura demasiado reducida como para poder mirarlo a la cara sin tener que inclinar la cabeza, dejó escapar un gruñido que intentaba ser una risa irónica. Se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada al infante. Shasmel no lo conocía lo suficiente como para hacer un juicio sobre él, pero tenía la impresión de que era una persona parca en palabras y demasiado dado a secundar todo lo que Llalv de Vistabella fuera a proponer.

—Las siete mil palabras de instrucciones que nuestros poco considerados anfitriones nos han enviado se podrían reducir en que no tenemos permitido usar nada de maquillaje, ningún objeto que brille o que pueda asustar a nuestros invitados, ninguna joya con bordes puntiagudos que pueda considerarse erróneamente como un arma y, en definitiva, nada que muestre que somos una cultura próspera y evolucionada. Sé que está pensando que pretenden que vistamos como aldeanos en un pueblo perdido en lo profundo de Odís —le dijo el infante adelantando una mano para evitar una posible interrupción—, pero eso no va a ser lo más escandaloso del asunto. Aunque desagradable, todo lo que nos han pedido tiene cierto grado de lógica, y aquí todos estamos de acuerdo en que si aterrorizamos a esa débil y atrasada especie en nuestro primer encuentro, los tratos posteriores que tengamos por ellos van a verse afectados —Hizo una pausa y cuando volvió a separar los labios, su voz seca y envejecida sonó elevada por la indignación. —Pero lo que resulta del todo inadmisible es que nos prohíban usar los linguadores. ¡Los linguadores! ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? No recuerdo yo que cuando establecimos relaciones comerciales con los gulders, los gislianos o los liscuanos tuviéramos que hacer algo así. ¿Me equivoco? —Se giró hacia sus compañeros, los cuales asentían con movimientos lentos de cabeza, cerrando los párpados como sintieran cada una de sus palabras como propias. —No estoy yo versado en Historia Mercantil —mintió, como cualquier diplomático que hubiera pronunciado esa frase—, pero juraría que el linguador jamás ha imposibilitado el libre entendimiento entre dos especies distintas en el Universo.

—Si me permite, mi querido amigo —susurró Susno, inclinándose y dirigiendo una mano hacia Manero de Gravia para atraer su atención—. Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que ha expuesto, como ya le he dicho hace un momento, pero tenemos que tener en cuenta que hay ciertos factores que hacen de esta reunión una ocasión especial. No podemos ignorar que los gulders, gislianos y liscuanos, con los que como usted ha expuesto tenemos tan buenas relaciones sin que jamás hubiéramos necesitado tomar precauciones tan drásticas, eran especies que ya andaban en una fase muy avanzada de la exploración del Universo cuando dimos con ellas —explicó, y Shasmel sabía que estaba usando un eufemismo para no mencionar la verdadera forma con la que los narsianos habían descubierto a dos de esas tres especies, gracias a la mediación de los hirge. Nunca nadie quería mencionar la participación de los hirge en ningún episodio de la Historia Yldiana.

—Eran especies —continuó el anciano hombre con su habitual tono dulce —que nos horrorizaban a nosotros y a las cuales no teníamos forma de horrorizar, y nuestros tratos comerciales no fueron estables hasta mucho después de… —Hizo una pausa, sonriéndose ante la evidencia de que no pensaba mencionar el hecho que significó un antes y un después en el pasado de la galaxia, pero tampoco necesitaba hacerlo, porque la mente de todos lo que lo estaban oyendo ya había completado sus palabras, obligándolos a fruncir el ceño, molestos. —En este caso estamos hablando de una especie joven, incapaz de salir de su propio sistema sin ayuda de nuestra tecnología, y, lo más importante, tan parecidos físicamente a nosotros que podrían empatizar con nuestra imagen. ¿Cómo sabremos si no les espantará descubrir que insertamos metales en nuestro cuerpo? Ellos, como nosotros, tienen piernas, brazos y cabezas, saben para qué sirven los ojos, saben cómo se siente ocultarlos tras un velo —dijo señalándose la cortina de cadenitas que colgaban de sus cejas—, y saben lo que se siente al atravesarse una parte tan delicada de nuestra anatomía con un linguador. Quizás, lo que nosotros consideramos una muestra de orgullo racial, para ellos sea una abominación. ¿De verdad desea que cada vez que abramos la boca para hablar con ellos, los humanos sólo sean capaces de mirar en el interior de esta y estremecerse mientras imaginan con lo monstruosos y sanguinarios que podríamos ser en la intimidad?

Shasmel, ligeramente oculto tras el cuerpo del hombre, se sonrió mientras escuchaba su monólogo, apreciando cada recurso dialéctico que había empleado. El infante era un buen orador, era consciente de ello, no por nada había sido reelegido como uno de los setenta y siete Buenos Anunciadores de las Ilurarias desde hacía más de treinta años, pero Susno de Librevilla había comenzado su carrera política siendo aún más joven de lo que era en ese momento Shasmel, y llevaba muchos más años a la espalda que Llalv de Vistabella.

—Creo que sus argumentos son razonables —le respondió Manero de Gravia, atajando una posible y larga respuesta del infante—, y sería un placer poderlo discutir más largamente con usted, pero no creo que esta sea la ocasión adecuada, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que se nos ha dejado para prepararnos antes de la llegada de nuestros queridos invitados.

Coronó sus palabras con una inclinación suave de cabeza, perfectamente estudiada. De todos los presentes, Manero quizás no fuera el más experimentado ni el de mejor labia, pero sus modales eran tan exquisitos que, se decía, había sido invitado personalmente por el duque de Laeconon para que le sirviera como copero durante el Sisloia que se celebraba cíclicamente en Narsis. Con ese cuidadoso gesto acababa de atajar cualquier réplica posible. Sería descortés no corresponder a una petición tan humildemente expuesta.

Fue el infante quien dio fin a la reunión, avisándolos de que debían reunirse en dos horas para discutir todos los pormenores de la recepción y posterior banquete que compartirían con los humanos. El hombre le había dirigido una breve mirada mientras lo decía, recordándole que al ser el laeto, ese asunto le incumbía más que al resto.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que eso significaba que tenía apenas ciento veinte minutos para cambiarse de ropa y asegurarse de que cumplía todas las exigencias de la administración, su rostro se desencajó ante la aterradora perspectiva y se le nubló la vista. Los presentes echaron a andar hacia el tercer distrito consiguiendo disimular su pánico con mayor o menor éxito. El que parecía más tranquilo era Susno de Vistabella, el cual, como apreció Shasmel, no estaba acompañado por sus criados, lo que quería decir que había tenido la precaución de hacer que se adelantaran para ir preparando las cosas. El más asustando, sin lugar a dudas, era el pobre y rechoncho marqués de Transmont, el cual llegó a perder la compostura en varios tramos, acelerando tanto la marcha que algunos pudieron haber creído que corría. Shasmel no se encontraba en mejor estado.

Cuando llegó a su pequeña y fría habitación se dio cuenta de que sus esperanzas de no tener que asearse eran irrisorias. El peinado se le había estropeado entre los cabeceos ocasionales durante el viaje y las zancadas apuradas de la marcha. Sentía las hebras rebeldes pegándosele en el cuello y la frente, la piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor y los broches del pelo deslizándose peligrosamente recogido abajo. Tras una rápida ojeada a su nuevo dormitorio, localizó el armario y el espejo junto a él. La pantalla permanecía opaca, esperando a ser configurada, cosa que Shasmel hizo con dedos temblorosos, agitándolos en el aire mientras enviaba la información mediante el circumo. El complemento biónico actuaba con lentitud porque estaba descargándose los protocolos internos de la estación espacial, pero en unos escasos y desesperantes segundos el mueble estuvo operativo y listo para asesorarlo en todas sus necesidades.

Saber que toda su ropa había sido colocada mientras estaba hablando con su mansu le alivió, y aún más al ver que también habían sido introducidas en la base de datos de su habitación. Gracias a ese detalle no tuvo que estudiarse tres de las cuatro secciones del telereporte que le habían enviado. Simplemente filtró aquellas prendas que fueran aptas para la administración y las conjuntó en la medida de sus capacidades. Luego, desnudándose, le pidió al circumo que le leyera el apartado sobre adornos y complementos y se dirigió al purificador. No le costó identificarlo. En la esquina Este de su habitación estaba la estatua del Metalurgo, gigantesco, retorciéndose en medio de su danza sagrada mientras la cola rodeaba por completo su cuerpo. Bajo él, como correspondía, se había dispuesto el espacio para la charla, el trabajo y la reflexión. Al otro lado, por tanto, escondido de la mirada indiscreta de las visitas por un separador de estancia, debía estar todo lo dirigido al aseo.

La ducha fue breve. Mientras se secaba, sin apenas prestar atención a las palabras que el circumo materializaba en su mente, recordaba todas las veces que su tío le había insistido en que las negociaciones se ganaban en la antesala, y perfumar el agua, aplicarse ungüentos relajantes para la piel y polvos de aroma era solo el primer paso para esa victoria. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para tantos cuidados. Tomó la ropa que el armario le había preparado, perfectamente planchada y abrillantada, y se la puso con rapidez, sólo relajándose para atar los cordones más finos y los broches de mangas y tobilleras. El conjunto seguramente sería mucho más sobrio que la mayoría de sus compañeros de los Cuadrantes Superiores pero se sintió satisfecho con el resultado. Llevaba mangas y pantalones anchos y un elegante chaleco con ribetes plateados. La verdadera magia debía hacerla las joyas.

Lo primero que hizo fue colocarse el sello de su casa en el dedo corazón, lanzándole un vistazo preocupado antes de constatar que no había manera de que ninguna forma de vida en el Universo pudiera confundirlo con un objeto peligroso. Luego se probó los cuatro collares que tenía, tres de ellos descartados porque no encajaban con el plateado de su indumentaria, y el cuarto porque hasta un ciego habría notado su parecido con un cuchillo. Sólo tenía un brazalete, pero era demasiado ostentoso para un atuendo tan discreto, y su última joya estaba absolutamente fuera de lugar. Con algo de vergüenza observó los pequeños aros con cadenitas blancas que le había regalado la séptima de su padre. Sólo había dos motivos por los que un perganense se pudiera poner eso en el labio; ser elegido como figura honoraria en una fiesta religiosa o durante su boda. Comprendía perfectamente la motivación de su madre, pero dudaba que fuera a encontrar a una mujer digna de su gineceo en una nave donde sólo habría hombres y humanos. Por supuesto, los matrimonios políticos eran los más apropiados para iniciar la vida adulta de un buen miembro de la nobleza narsiana, pero dudaba que la humanidad estuviera en un estadio tan primitivo de su evolución como para mandar doncellas a modo de ofrenda en su primer contacto.

Antes de dedicarse a la tarea más complicada: el peinado, decidió encargarse de otra mucho más ominosa: el linguador. Con un suspiro, tratando de calmar el nerviosismo de sus dos corazones retumbando bajo sus costillas, se situó frente al espejo y abrió la boca. Vio en su reflejo la oscuridad tras los dientes blancos y, moviéndose en ella con destellos húmedos, la lengua. La sacó ligeramente, sintiéndose cada vez más abochornado y temiendo ser sorprendido de pronto en un acto tan íntimo. Cuando sus dedos rozaron el sensible músculo, se sobresaltó y reculó la cabeza por inercia. Sentía el cosquilleo en piel ahí donde sus manos habían tocado la saliva, y el calor extendiéndose por cada una de sus células. Con una risa nerviosa se reprendió mentalmente por no haber hecho eso en la ducha, y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez tratando de ser todo lo impersonal que pudo. Sin embargo, mientras manipulaba el linguador dentro de su boca, retorciéndolo y dando tironcitos suaves, el calor ascendió por su vientre, las mejillas se encendieron y sintió cómo la cola, libre del peso habitual de la prenda con la que la cubría, ascendía hasta casi rozarle la coronilla, ondeando con interés.

Terminó y dejó el pequeño objeto en el joyero, escondido en un saquito que colocó al fondo, y luego se palmeó las mejillas para tratar de regresar a la normalidad, descontento por el estado de su cuerpo. Ponerse el guardacola resultó todo un reto. Al final, perdiendo la paciencia, terminó pellizcándose en la base del rabo hasta que el dolor hizo que éste, con un espasmo involuntario, se contrajera buscando esconderse entre sus piernas. Entonces pudo colocarse la pesada y discreta prenda, bordada especialmente por Lailia. Aunque ésta no era la mujer más querida de su padre, sí que era la madre más querida de Shasmel, y el cariño muchas veces se había demostrado mutuo, como se podía apreciar por la cantidad de ropa que había confeccionado expresamente para él.

Cuando hubo terminado, el circumo le comunicó que le quedaban siete minutos para la reunión con su mansu. Maldijo, se desesperó, gruñó y se restregó las manos por el rostro, preguntándose en qué había gastado las dos horas. Luego se alborotó el pelo, lo subió a la nuca, lo sostuvo ahí con dos broches que asemejaban las hojas del merlocoteno, y se miró para asegurarse de que no se veía tan espantoso como sospechaba. La idea de retocarse el rostro con algún colorido trazo a lo largo de la mejilla o bajo los ojos quedó descartada al momento. Jamás había tenido el arte para plasmar los símbolos que ostentaban sus compañeros en cachetes y barbillas, y sus pigmentos debían estar perdidos en el fondo de los arcones, junto a los calentadores de agua, la vajilla para las visitas y sus instrumentos de trabajo. Así que sin más preparación, salió al pasillo.

Los hombres habían acordado verse en el paseo estelar, el cual circundaba el muelle principal. Ellos, como el resto de los enviados narsianos que no pertenecían a la administración, debían permanecer en los palcos superiores durante la llegada de los humanos, observando desde la distancia y ofreciéndoles una calurosa bienvenida. Aquel lugar, por tanto, era lo más adecuado para una reunión rápida antes de que la nave arribara.

Para su alegría, Shasmel no fue el último en llegar al banco que miraba hacia el exuberante jardín, corazón de la estación. Uno de sus compañeros se había sentado de espalda a las escaleras que ascendían a los balcones, otros dos permanecían de pie, de brazos cruzados y con los labios apretados, murmurando cosas entre sí, y Susno, el único con una expresión alegre en el rostro, se apoyaba en la vaya de recia piedra que los separaba de la vegetación. El único que faltaba era el infante.

—Por los quinientos más uno —casi lloriqueó el marqués de Transmont, levantándose del banco en cuanto lo vio llegar. Su rostro había perdido todo color mientras observaba la sencillez de su atuendo. —No pensará presentarse así ante nuestros invitados, mi querido señor de Minam.

Shasmel se aseguró de mantener la sonrisa congelada en el rostro mientras se inclinaba para tomar sus manos y saludarle. No podía reprocharle su comportamiento. Era muy consciente de que no iba vestido tan bien como vestiría el resto de laetos, sus competidores directos.

Al levantar la vista vio que Manero de Gravia y su compañero, Cosmel de Llanayor, habían interrumpido su charla para observarlo en un mutismo inquietante. Susno no había perdido la sonrisa, pero no había que ser un experto en interpretación facial para notar la tensión que había en las arrugas en torno a sus ojos.

—El joven señor de Minam está bien así.

Shasmel le lanzó una mirada de gratitud a Cosmel pero este no le estaba mirando a él, sino que a su compañero, como si quisiera tranquilizarle. Fue Susno el que acabó con los nervios de todos.

—Es la estrategia más sensata, mi joven laeto. Admiro su perspicacia. —Se dirigió hacia él, alzando una mano para que Shasmel la rozara con su frente, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa. —Sin duda destacará entre el resto de laetos, pero espero que sea consciente de que deberá esforzarse por dar una buena impresión. Si los enviados humanos llegaran a pensar que intenta despreciarlos con su…

—Por supuesto que no —susurró agradecido porque no terminara la frase—. Jamás se me ocurriría algo así.

Nadie más añadió nada al respecto de su apariencia, quizás por el respeto que inspiraba el anciano diplomático, pero no por ello desaparecieron las miradas inquietas. Cuando Llalv de Vistabella llegó, perseguido por sus criados que sostenían su largo guardacolas y le aplicaban las últimas capas de espray paralizante a su recargado peinado, hubo demasiado poco tiempo para las lamentaciones. El infante no dudó en lanzarle una mirada de reproche a Shasmel pero Susno volvió a intervenir, desviando la atención a temas que requerían de una atención inmediata. La conversación esta vez fue menos calmada que la que habían tenido hacía unas horas. Cuando el tiempo escaseaba no había espacio para adjetivos educados y largos formalismos. No por ello se prescindió de los rodeos y las ambigüedades. Todos los presentes estaban implicados en el mansu. Sabían que debían colaborar para conseguir los mayores beneficios económicos para su sistema planetario, pero individualmente cada uno tenía sus propios objetivos, destinados a favorecer a sus príncipes sobre el resto, y ninguno cometería el error de demostrar cuáles eran sus intereses específicos.

Los últimos minutos le recordaron a Shasmel el día de su presentación en sociedad, cuando sus madres lo arrinconaron en el gineceo y abrumaron con recomendaciones, prohibiciones, advertencias y complejas fórmulas de cortesía obligatorias a la hora de arrodillarse ante el príncipe y el Metalurgo. Los dignatarios no actuaron de forma distinta, asegurándose de que no se había olvidado de cómo había que dirigirse a una especie extranjera, que debía modular su voz para no parecer agresivo, que debía mantener la vista baja y atender a cada uno de los gestos y palabras de los humanos, y, sobre todo, que no podía permitirse el lujo de fracasar.

Si no conseguía que al menos un miembro de esa desconocida especie se interesara en él lo suficiente como para solicitar una segunda vista en privado, Pergán podría quedarse relegado a un puesto muy desfavorable a la hora de distribuirse los beneficios económicos de cualquier tratado que se firmara entre el Rey Supremo y la Humanidad. No iba a permitir algo como eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy sufriendo mi primera duda con respecto a las actualizaciones. La próxima cae el día 25. Ya estaba al tanto de ello, pero ahora estoy comenzando a pensar que a lo mejor actualizar ese día precisamente es una molestia innecesaria. Quiero decir: para mí sería inventarme una escusa muy creíble para no ayudar en la preparación de la cena, o para desaparecer al menos media hora (que actualizar en cinco páginas, rellenando cada formulario de subida, consume su tiempo), y lo más probable es que cualquier posible lector de cualquier parte del mundo esté también demasiado ocupado con su familia como para darse cuenta de si he actualizado o no.  
> Me lo voy a plantear. En cualquier caso, la única diferencia sería que lo publicara a la mañana siguiente.
> 
> Recuerden que para cualquier cosa (comentarios, información de cómo va el proceso de la historia, ilustraciones, avisos, etc) pueden hacerlo desde:  
> La web: http://mundoshabitados.wordpress.com  
> Mi twitter: https://twitter.com/RosaPetrea  
> O mi Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/rosa.petrea


	3. La recepción

La estrecha cabina estaba en penumbras. Todas las luces de la nave se habían atenuado en cuanto habían comenzado las maniobras de atraque. A pesar de que una voz suave y grave les susurraba en yldiano información constante y tranquilizadora, nadie estaba relajado. Podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de sus inferiores. Los notaba a su izquierda, sentados, apretándose las manos sobre el regazo, murmurando algunos, rezando otros. Él se esforzaba por mirar al frente y dejar la mente en blanco. Había pasado por esas situaciones miles de veces. Miles de veces había estado sentado en la antesala de su futuro, dudando si estaba a punto de hacer la locura más grande de su vida o el éxito más rotundo, y los nervios nunca servían para nada. No importaba que sintiera que el estómago se le había petrificado, amenazando con expulsar una comida que no había tragado; él respiraba lentamente, cerraba los párpados, escuchaba el aire salir de sus fosas nasales, y volvía a abrirlos.

—¿Crees que así se sintieron los sirenos?

Fran tardó un segundo en comprender las palabras del teniente Okoro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra. Sirenos. Era el término con el que se referían en el ejército a los cosmonautas, especialmente a aquellos que vivieron el Primer Contacto. La palabra era despectiva y sintió una chispa de irritación iniciándose en su interior, pero la apagó sin esfuerzo. El hombre a su lado estaba asustado. No pretendía ser grosero.

—Creo que estaban peor que nosotros. Ellos no sabían qué iban a encontrar una vez abrieran la cápsula. Nosotros hemos entablado contacto, hemos recibido fotos. Sabemos cómo son. No deberíamos tener miedo.

Escuchó un resoplido irónico y giró la cabeza para observar los rasgos anchos de su compañero. Su piel oscura estaba perlada de sudor.

—No, claro, no deberíamos tener miedo. Pero seríamos imbéciles si no lo tuviéramos.

—No van a hacernos daños.

—A menos de que los ofendamos sin saberlo. Vete a saber tú qué puede ser un insulto imperdonable para ellos. A lo mejor les intentamos dar la mano y piensan que estamos insultando a sus madres. Fíjate en los hirge. Son más raros que un perro verde, y se parecen físicamente a nosotros, mucho más de lo que se parecen estos… estos señores azules. ¿Has visto su piel? ¿Y su pelo? Espero que sean pelucas. En serio lo espero, y aun así no hay forma de que tenga sentido que una cultura inteligente decida teñir a sus políticos con colores tan estridentes.

Fran asintió, escuchando con calma el monólogo cada vez más nervioso. Okoro estaba esforzándose por mantener su voz a un volumen bajo, pero sus susurros eran audibles por los hombres que los rodeaban y se notaba que la gente comenzaba a inquietarse.

—Creo que lo más inteligente es no juzgar por ahora. Mantén la mente en blanco. Limítate a observar y guardar silencio. Luego, cuando tengamos suficiente información, podremos opinar sobre cómo son. Dejemos las sospechas de cómo es su sociedad en base a sus pelucas a nuestro etnólogo favorito.

Ante la simple mención de Shawn Panfil, Okoro se sonrió, quizás comprendiendo que estaba dejándose llevar por la ansiedad, y asintió.

—Tienes razón. No nos pagan para que hagamos estudios sobre los yldianos, sino porque protejamos a nuestros embajadores —Luego miró a sus hombres, los cuales estaban sentados en el banco frente a él, y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. ¿Habéis oído? No quiero a nadie actuando por su cuenta ahí abajo. Vamos a comportarnos como malditos maniquíes. Ni un ceño fruncido, ni un gesto entre ustedes. No quiero ni verles rascarse el culo, y no digamos ya estornudar. Si un gesto se malinterpreta, no lo habremos hecho nosotros. ¿Entendido? Si a alguien le pica la nariz o va a toser, que lo haga ya.

Como si sus palabras hubieran surtido un efecto mágico, Fran observó con una sonrisa cómo los hombres iban bajando la cara, ladeando el rostro o haciendo expresiones para que no se notara que habían comenzado a sentir picores. Unas débiles toses se escucharon en el fondo, luego otras más cercanas, y unos cuantos no pudieron resistir y terminaron rascándose el hombro, la frente o las barbas, muchas de ellas sudorosas.

Una sacudida en la cabina fue seguida por un gemido anónimo de angustia. Miró a sus soldados, asegurándose de que todos estaban bien, y unos cuantos le dedicaron sonrisas confiadas. Esta era la primera misión que tenía con ellos. No los conocía antes de haber entrado en la Orsa-gaas, pero cincuenta y seis días en un espacio tan reducido daba tiempo para aprenderse sus nombres y sus historias. Ellos, a su vez, sabían más de él de lo que ningún oficial llegaría a saber en ese viaje, esperaba.

Tomando aire, volvió a centrar su atención en la estancia. Lo inquietaba y tranquilizaba a partes iguales la forma en la que había sido diseñada. La nave tenía dos salidas, según tenía entendido, pero la otra estaba codificada. Lo sorprendente es que sólo esa donde estaban situados valía también como entrada. No podía saber los métodos de seguridad que tenía el transporte yldiano, pero tenía claro que aquella estancia había sido diseñada para ellos, los soldados. El extremo de su derecha, donde estaba la amplia exclusa por donde saldrían, se estrechaba a pocos metros del final. El resultado era una defensa de embudo. Podían atravesar diez hombres aquella entrada sin muchas estrecheces, pero una vez llegado a la zona más angosta, deberían pasar de uno en uno antes de poder acceder a la parte donde estaba Fran y sus hombres.

Teniendo en cuenta ese dato, sospechaba que el resto de la nave estaba completamente preparada para repeler un asalto en el espacio, o en tierra. Podía suponer que se encontraba en un transporte comercial con buenas defensas, pero sería un iluso. Todos sus instintos le gritaban que la Orsa-gaas no fue diseñada con ideas pacíficas, sino por una cultura consumida por la guerra. Los agujeros que había en las paredes se lo susurraban, las rejillas del suelo lo chirriaban, los frisos con formas afiladas lo confirmaban. Las estatuas agradables y las imágenes de jóvenes dioses retozando en praderas colmadas de frutos habían desaparecido. Aquella habitación estaba preparada para destruir todo lo que había en ella si era su última esperanza de impedir un avance al interior de la nave.

Lo sorprendente fue que lejos de sentirse intimidado, se relajó. Los yldianos les habían dado una nave de guerra. Era un buen comienzo para una relación de aliados bélicos.

Otra sacudida, seguida por un constante traqueteo, les confirmó que estaban sufriendo los efectos de las fuerzas gravitacionales de la Lirdem. Intentó prestar atención a la voz monótona que desde los altavoces invisibles les informaba del avance, pero el sonido era demasiado bajo. Se inclinó un poco, intentando ver al último de sus chicos, el más cercano al pasillo por el que habían entrado, y alzó una ceja en una pregunta muda cuando captó su atención. El hombre colocó una palma boca abajo, frente a su pecho, y con la otra mano mostró lo que parecía un objeto cayendo en picado. Quiso creer que le estaba diciendo que aterrizaban, y no que estaban en medio de un accidente cosmonáutico. Sería un mal comienzo para unas relaciones entre ambas culturas.

Tres notas lentas y melodiosas anunciaron algo. Nadie se dio cuenta de qué se trataba hasta que el cabello de la gente dejó de agitarse. El soldado frente a él movió rápidamente las manos y agarró una brida que nadie había comprendido para qué servía hasta el momento. El resto lo secundó con igual rapidez. Estaban entrando en gravedad cero.

—Ya falta menos. —Escuchó que susurraba Okoro.

—Sí.

De pronto las luces se apagaron por completo. Como era de esperar Fran sintió la primera oleada de la desubicación. Estaba ya familiarizado con ella. Todos los cosmonautas lo estaban, así que nadie se asustó. Arriba y abajo dejó de tener sentido. Su mente intentaba esforzarse en descubrir si el suelo estaba frente a él o a su espalda, pero él controló lo que sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil. No existía tal suelo. Se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos cuando escuchó unos murmullos a su lado y no supo por qué eran. Separó los párpados y descubrió que una línea azul se deslizaba a lo lejos, en la pared donde sabía que estaba la salida. Le pareció que estaba debajo de él y que terminaría cayendo sobre ella si no se sostenía a los amarres del banco donde estaban sentados.

—Oh, joder. Cómo se abra… Que no se abra, por Dios —gruñó alguien.

Su preocupación era comprensible. Si habían entrado ya en la Lirdem, pronto comenzaría a afectarle la gravedad artificial de esta, y nadie quería descubrir en ese momento hacia qué pared se verían impulsados sus cuerpos. Esperaba que la nave estuviera diseñada para colocarse de la forma más segura para la gente que la habitaba.

Pero las puertas no se abrieron. Por el contrario estas emitieron una luz cada vez más intensa, cegándolos. Fran se esforzó por aguantar la mirada. Gracias a ello fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando. A ojos de un observador rápido parecería que la pared había desaparecido, pero no era el caso. Se había vuelto transparente. Estaba mostrando lo que había en el exterior de la nave. Unas gigantescas columnas aparecieron frente a ellos y las dimensiones de la Orsa-gaas pasaron a parecer diminutas en comparación. Era incapaz de ver la magnitud de la estancia en la que habían entrado, el puerto, pero no había duda de que era inmensa.

La voz de los altavoces volvió a hacerse oír entonces.

—Entrando en la Estación Comercial Intergaláctica Lirdem, Maravilla de la Historia Narsiana. Nos encontramos en este momento en el Gran Puerto Principal. El atraque se efectuará en la dársena ciento cinco de nivel embajatorio. Por favor, asegúrense de sostener sus cintas según las normas narsianas de navegación mientras se aceptan los protocolos de gravedad.

Nadie sabía cuáles eran las maneras indicadas, pero inmediatamente todos se encogieron sobre sí mismos, sosteniéndose tan fuerte cómo podían a las correas y concienciándose con que en pocos segundos posiblemente iban a tener que sostener un tirón proporcional al peso de su cuerpo y la velocidad del cambio de gravedad. Para su sorpresa dicho cambio fue hecho de una forma tan suave que ninguno lo notó, y un momento más tarde, cuando un hombre en el extremo contrario dejó salir una risa suave, casi infantil, Fran se dio cuenta de que el proceso había acabado y el suelo seguía bajo sus pies. Lo agradeció.

—Aproximación a la superficie estable más cercana, doscientos metros —continuó la máquina—. Velocidad, cuatro con cinco puntos. Nivel de paralelismo en el aire interior y exterior del noventa y siete por ciento. Enviando información para corregir la oxigenación. Por favor, respiren con naturalidad.

Fran casi tuvo ganas de reírse. A su lado Okoro tomó una larga pero sutil bocanada de aire y le dedicó una mirada culpable. La mitad de los hombres habían hecho algo similar. Incluso él sintió deseos de tomar una reserva de oxígeno antes de que este cambiara, pero no lo hizo y pronto comenzó a marearse. No sabía si era por los nervios o por los cambios en la estancia.

—Aproximación, cien metros. Velocidad, tres con cinco puntos. Nivel de paralelismo en el aire de noventa y nueve por ciento. Tiempo estimado para la confirmación de apertura de puertas, aaasnaaaddag amniiiigsod lordimigdaaaaam.

El hombre que tenía frente a él intercambió una mirada de pánico con su compañero. Esperaba que el ordenador no acabara de sufrir un error grave.

La voz computarizada siguió hablando al cabo de un momento, indiferente a las emociones humanas.

—Recalculando ruta. Aproximación, cincuenta metros. Velocidad, uno con tres. Aire, óptimo. Tiempo estimado para la confirmación de apertura de puertas…

La frase se quedó en el aire, como si la última sílaba se hubiera encajado en los altavoces y fuera incapaz de terminar de salir. En su mente la traducción eternizaba la ese final, pero si se hacía un esfuerzo y se ignoraba esa información, uno podía escuchar un sonido suave y agradable, como una ene sedosa ondulando en la habitación.

—Recalculando ruta. Aproximación, veinte metros. Velocidad, cero con siete. Aire, óptimo. Tiempo estimado para… —Las palabras volvieron a detenerse, pero en esta ocasión apenas hubo un segundo antes de que se reiniciara—. Recalculando ruta. Aprox… Recalculando ruta. Recalculando ru… Recalculando. Recalculando.

Okoro irguió la espalda y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Fran no se había dado cuenta de que se había medio incorporado, atento a las paredes como si de ahí proviniera la información.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Exigió saber su compañero. El rostro oscuro del teniente había abandonado todo rastro de miedo. Ahí sólo quedaban unos ojos brillantes de determinación.

—No lo sé —susurró.

Deslizó la vista por la pared de enfrente y luego se fijó en el exterior. El estómago se le retorció al distinguir a lo lejos un despliegue de colorido que le había pasado desapercibido hasta el momento. Había miles de seres de extravagantes cabelleras agitándose sobre un gigantesco palco.

—Recalculando ruta —continuaba la voz—. Recalculando… Ruta calculada correctamente. Nuevo destino, dársena setenta y siete. Aproximación, setenta y siete metros. Velocidad, cero con siete. Aire, óptimo. Tiempo estimado para la confirmación de apertura de puertas, siete minutos.

Okoro se semi incorporó, colocándose a su lado, y lanzó una mirada suspicaz al techo.

—No soy un fanático de los números, pero a mi tanto siete me está poniendo nervioso. ¿Crees que sea…?

—No —atajó.

No era el momento para que los muchachos comenzaran a escuchar teorías de protocolos de avisos numéricos de las fuerzas especiales. Sin embargo intercambió una mirada con su compañero. O bien estaban viviendo una inquietante casualidad, o la nave estaba intentando enviarle un mensaje codificado.

—Vale —Okoro se sentó—. ¿Vas tú?

—Sí, a eso iba.

Soltó la brida, asegurándose de que permanecía estable sobre las rejas del suelo. El traqueteo se había transformado en un suave susurro y si no era por la ligera inclinación de sus pies, no habría notado que la nave se había inclinado para virar. Al fijar su vista en el exterior descubrió que la masa de colores se convulsionaba y agitaba como miles de aspas azotadas por el viento. De pronto las diminutas figuras de los yldianos en la distancia desaparecieron para ser sustituidos por la fría pared y las columnas que sostenían el palco. Estaban descendiendo.

Dio unos pasos inestables, asegurándose de tener siempre un apoyo cerca, y fue pasando a los hombres, los cuales apenas lo miraban, traspasó la boca de embudo y continuó hasta acercarse a la entrada. Ahí estaban los tenientes Philpotts y Stafford, uno frente al otro, en primera línea. Ellos encabezarían al grupo. Ambos hombres lo observaron con distintos grados de gravedad.

Agarrándose de los adornos apuntados del techo, se inclinó cerca de ellos.

—¿Cómo lo ven?

—Muy grande —intentó bromear Philpotts, moviendo un hombro hacia la pared transparente.

—Muy numérico —agregó Stafford un poco más bajo.

—¿Entonces?

Tomó aire mientras los tenientes intercambiaban una mirada de ceños fruncidos.

—Hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer. No podemos interpretar por nuestra propia cuenta. Si los capitanes ni el comandante han abortado la salida, se realizará tal y como se nos indicó. Primero nosotros. Dejáis diez segundos y vosotros tomáis la segunda fila. No armas, no nervios. Pero manteneos atentos. Si notáis que pasa algo raro… —Hizo una pausa, una pausa demasiado larga, y finalmente terminó de la forma que Fran ya sabía que terminaría—. Cerráis la exclusa. La prioridad son los embajadores.

Fran asintió. No había mucho más que añadir. Aprovechó para lanzar la última mirada al exterior y la ansiedad terminó de hacer presa de él. Estaban casi al nivel del suelo. A lo lejos podía ver dos grupos de personas. El primero y más cercano estaría compuesto por una veintena de hombres. El segundo, demasiado numeroso, eran soldados. No podía ver sus armas, pero no era tonto. Podía distinguir la inmovilidad casi pétrea del batallón, preparado para actuar en cuanto recibiera la primera señal.

Dio media vuelta y regresó a su asiento. Cuando estaba llegando la voz del altavoz volvió a hacerse oír.

—Atracando. Brazo de anclaje extendido. Contacto en tres, dos, uno… —Un fuerte zarandeo seguido por un tumbo suave terminó la cuenta atrás. —Extendiendo puente de conexión. Petición de apertura operativa. ¿Desea abrir la puerta?

Nadie hizo nada. No sabían si la computadora estaba dirigiéndose a los que aún seguían en la sala de mando. Aguardaron pero nada ocurrió.

—¿Desea abrir la puerta?

Okoro se inclinó y Fran hizo lo mismo. En el extremo contrario los otros dos tenientes giraban la cabeza en todas las direcciones, buscando un botón de confirmación.

—¿Desea abrir…

—¡Sí! —Gruñó Stafford.

—Confirmación dada por un nivel siete. Validando confirmación. Confirmación validada. Por favor, retírese mientras se abren las puertas.

Stafford y Philpotts se levantaron con rapidez, al igual que los hombres que estaban más cerca de ellos. La pared transparente quedó cubierta por sus cuerpos, por lo que Fran no pudo ver cómo se abría, pero sí que percibió en la zona superior que poco a poco se iba opacando hasta regresar a su color original. En esta ocasión tuvo la impresión de que todo lo que habían visto del exterior había sido efecto de una retransmisión, como si se tratase de una pantalla, lo cual tenía más sentido que las paredes transparentes.

Escuchó las botas retumbando en el suelo antes de ver las primeras cabezas desaparecer en el descenso al puerto. Los soldados se levantaban en orden, caminaban en orden y salían en orden. Ninguno habló. Captó un par de miradas intercambiadas entre compañeros, pero aparte de eso la mayoría mantenía la vista fija al frente, el rostro inexpresivo. Eran los mejores de la Tierra. No lo decepcionaron.

Okoro inclinó un segundo la cabeza hacia él antes de darle la espalda y caminar seguido por los suyos. Lo vio detenerse en el extremo de la habitación. Los siguientes diez segundos de espera fueron demasiado tensos para él, pero al final el teniente descendió, al igual que lo habían hecho los otros, y él y sus muchachos fueron detrás.

El aire en el exterior era limpio y fresco. El ruido, ensordecedor. Sus ojos se fueron involuntariamente a lo alto, donde cientos de personas agitaban pañuelos, o quizás fueran las mangas de sus vestimentas. En frente a él, en la dársena, nadie se movía. Una vez se hubo situado en su sitio, se fijó en la persona que estaba más adelantada. Era un hombre alto y espigado. No tenía proporciones deformes, sin embargo era evidente que su altura era muy superior a la media humana, quizás una cabeza. Lo más inquietante era que no se trataba del más alto entre la gente que le acompañaba, yldianos de piel azul como él.

En ese tiempo eterno que tardaron los embajadores en salir y colocarse tras él, analizó la vestimenta de los extraterrestres. El segundo grupo vestía por completo de púrpura, y era evidente que se trataba de uniformes. El primero, en cambio, llevaban ropas llenas de pliegues, con telas rodeándoles el cuello, cayendo entre sus brazos o frunciéndose en la cintura para ocultar otras prendas igual de brillantes y sedosas. Por educación intentó ponerle más atención a los ribetes que había en el cuello de los chalecos de algunos, o de las camisas de otros, antes que alzarla a sus recogidos. Aunque extravagante, los peinados eran curiosos, así como sus colores, que vistos más de cerca parecían naturales. El más común parecía ser el azul.

El hombre más adelantado destacaba por tener un manto blanco sobre la coronilla, cogido ahí con algún broche, suponía, porque de otra forma era imposible que aguantara su propio peso sin caer. El resto del manto bajaba para cubrirle los hombros y rodearle en la cadera, dando una vuelta antes de perderse tras él, como si fuera el final de un vestido de cola.

—Bienvenidos, nobles huéspedes —los saludó marcando cada palabra y dejándose llevar por un tono ceremonioso—. Soy el tutor Mizjel Sierradivina, señor de las Llaves de la Séptima casa y bienamado de Tirilia, y humildemente solicito permiso para entablar conversación de paz y amistad con vuestro querido tutor.

Fran contuvo el impulso de girar la cabeza para ver cómo habían reaccionado los embajadores a su espalda. Por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver a alguien bajando las manos lentamente, a la altura de su cintura, y tratando de secarse el sudor de las palmas. Un toque en su hombro le hizo ponerse rígido.

—Atención —anunció a las filas delanteras—. Dejen paso.

Los hombres a una se replegaron, abriendo un pasillo para que el comandante Juhász avanzara. Detrás de él, a una distancia prudencial, iban los capitanes. Kim le dedicó una mirada de reconocimiento al pasar a su lado. Era una mirada que no significaba nada pero que lo seres humanos solían intercambiar para darse ánimos en ese tipo de momentos.

—Muchas gracias por su recibimiento —comenzó el comandante con la entereza que le caracterizaba. Su voz siempre había sido potente, pero en esta ocasión parecía perderse en la distancia. —Soy el comandante János Juhász, elegido por el consejo de las Naciones Unidas para dirigir y proteger esta embajada.

Un gesto entre los yldianos les indicó que su intervención les había tomado por sorpresa. El tutor Mizjel pareció dudar un segundo, pero inmediatamente mostró en su rostro una sonrisa tan parecida a la sonrisa humana que resultaba turbador.

—¿Es usted el tutor? —Apenas terminó de preguntarlo cuando dio un paso adelante y se inclinó como si quisiera corregirse—, el guardián del protocolo.

—Eh… —Juhász dudó —No exactamente. Me temo que no tenemos algo así entre nosotros.

Era evidente que la respuesta era sorprendente para el yldiano pero su sonrisa volvió a afianzarse en su rostro.

—En ese caso, ¿con quién estipulan vuestras maneras que he de hablar para el intercambio de regalos?

—Los embajadores se adelantarán en un segundo.

El comandante se dio la vuelta lentamente y, aprovechando que estaba de espalda a los yldianos, miró a sus capitanes abriendo los ojos en una expresión de gravedad. Kim se situó delante de él en la marcha, deteniéndose junto a Fran.

—Regresa a la nave. Diles a los operarios que cojan los regalos y los saquen. ¡Ahora! —susurró sin apenas mover los labios.

Fran asintió. Luego comenzó a marchar hacia la Orsa-gaas. Sus hombres lo siguieron sin necesidad de indicarles nada. Una vez estuvieron dentro, corrieron.

Los detalles que la Tierra había preparado para entregar a las autoridades de Yldium estaban en una cámara junto a la despensa. Nadie se había preocupado en prepararlos. Lo normal en la tierra era llevar un detalle —puros, normalmente— para ofrecerlos durante una conversación distendida en unos cómodos sillones. Por suerte los embajadores habían tenido la previsión de llevar una gran variedad de recuerdos terrestres para asegurarse de estar siempre a la altura de las circunstancias. Si los narsianos ofrecían licores, ellos traían los mejores vinos; si entregaban materias preciosas, había figuras de oro y plata. Si en cambio era algo más simbólico, había cuadros con vistas de la tierra, perfumes caros y filmaciones con las grandes maravillas naturales que disfrutaba la humanidad.

Para cuando salió, precediendo a los trabajadores enfundados en sus monos azules, ya se había desarrollado una tranquila conversación entre los diez embajadores y el tutor yldiano. Tomó de nuevo su posición y dejó que los operarios arrastraran las carretas con diferentes ofrendas, todas ocultas bajo su envoltorio, algo que pareció sorprender a los yldianos.

El intercambio de regalos fue curioso. El tutor llamó a un muchacho, escondido entre la multitud que lo rodeaba, y Fran al principio pensó que se trataba de una niña de una belleza tan sencilla como exótica. Llevaba el pelo azul cayendo por su espalda, hasta quedar tendido unos centímetros a lo largo de la cola de su vestido. Su ropa estaba compuesta por múltiples capas que lo envolvían, ocultando cualquier pista corporal sobre su género, y su rostro era ovalado y tierno, con las cejas azules apenas perceptible sobre su piel del mismo color. Creyó que era mujer porque llevaba maquillaje bajo los ojos, dos líneas anchas y rojas bajo el párpado inferior, y tres puntos a cada lado de la boca, bajo los labios, y cuando el tutor se refirió a él, no estuvo seguro de si dijo «Muchacho» o «Muchacha de los Templos», pero finalmente supuso que debía ser lo primero.

El chico se inclinó y dejó unas varas a los pies de los embajadores, quienes no supieron si debían recogerlas o no. Decidieron no hacerlo. Luego otro joven salió de la multitud, vestido igual que el anterior pero con algunas diferencias en el color de sus ropajes. A este, el tutor lo llamó el Muchacho de las Altas Familias. En total fueron siete muchachos, cada uno representando un aspecto distinto de la civilización yldiana, pero tan parecidos entre sí que parecían gemelos.

En último lugar los embajadores procedieron a entregar las cajas envueltas en sobrios tonos plateados y dorados, con papeles rugosos y cintas color champagne. Cada embajador entregó uno y el tutor los observaba cada vez más confundido. La sonrisa en su rostro se había congelado y debía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mantenerla ahí.

—Es… un honor —dijo al final—. Entonces, ¿cada uno de ustedes viene enviado por una parte fundamental de su nación?

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó el embajador de Canadá.

—Estos regalos, ¿de dónde provienen?

—De la Tierra —respondió el embajador de la Liga Meridional, Yusuf al Fayad.

La sonrisa comprometida del yldiano se intensificó.

—Son hermosos —declaró—. Serán enviados a la Casa Mercantil Suprema de inmediato, como conmemoración del primer gran encuentro entre la Vía Láctea e Yldium.

Los embajadores asintieron y se movieron inquietos. Al final Xiang Hui Lee, el embajador de China, se decidió a decir lo que el resto no se atrevía.

—En nuestra cultura es tradicional abrirlos poco después del intercambio. Puede hacerlo ahora o en privado.

—¿Se abren? —El hombre sustituyó su extrañeza por una expresión de gratitud—. Son ustedes muy amables. Serán abiertos delicadamente por el Gran Vicario de la Casa Mercantil Suprema antes de su exposición.

Fran, a suficiente distancia de los hombres como para pasar desapercibido, se permitió fruncir los labios. Le intrigaba el poco interés que el extraterrestre estaba mostrando por lo que había dentro de los envoltorios, como si el protocolo hubiera sido roto y estuviera intentando subsanarlo pasando rápidamente a la siguiente fase de la recepción. Efectivamente, el tutor no tardó en señalar hacia el final de la dársena donde estaban situados, en cuya pared había una puerta por la que podría haber pasado la Orsa-gaas y otras dos naves gemelas sin problemas.

—Si consideran adecuado, mis excelentísimos huéspedes, me gustaría conducirlos hacia el jardín. El Vizcaudillo Jumel Yuner se encargará de escoltarnos hasta la mesa del banquete. Mientras tanto, sientanse libres de disponer de mí como deseen. Estoy aquí para asegurarle la máxima comodidad y responder todas sus preguntas.

El comandante Juhász, que había regresado a su posición en la retaguardia, se movió rápido y le indicó a los operarios que fueran a recoger los presentes que los yldianos les habían entregado. Luego dio unas órdenes cortas, asegurándose de que los soldados humanos estarían en todo momento rodeando a los embajadores, y así fue como Fran se encontró rodeado a su vez por yldianos enfundados en uniformes púrpuras.

Salieron del puerto en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba los gritos de la multitud en el palco, que se había elevado en cuanto los vieron moverse, y de fondo la charla del tutor con los embajadores. Fran apenas podía prestar atención a lo que decían, pero no le importó. Tenía mucho más a lo que atender mientras caminaba.

En el exterior había un corredor amplio y abierto a otro aún más ancho. El segundo era en verdad un paseo cubierto con columnas en el lateral y bancos cada pocos metros. Al otro lado se extendía un frondoso jardín lleno de plantas de un verde tan intenso que en ocasiones parecía azul marino o negro. La comitiva se reordenó para poder internarse en el camino de piedra que se adentraba en el jardín, y Fran pronto se vio flanqueado por dos soldados yldianos. Para su alivio los embajadores al menos estaban siendo acompañados por los soldados humanos.

—Si tiene algo que preguntar, sepa que estoy a su disposición.

Fran giró la cabeza para observar al yldiano que le había dicho eso. El hombre tenía el lateral del rostro oculto por un penacho de hilos azules que le caían del casco, pero podía ver que bajaba la cabeza y encogía los hombros, como si se sintiera avergonzado de hablar.

—Muchas gracias.

—El honor es mío.

Incomodo, se preguntó si aquel yldiano estaba tan asustado como lo habían estado ellos o si el traductor estaba dándoles problemas tan pronto. No le dio tiempo a planteárselo. En cuanto atravesaron los últimos setos, el Jardín Central se mostró ante ellos, revelando la grandeza de la Lirdem, y comprendió el poderío de una nación que era capaz de construir ciudades en medio del espacio.

El sol artificial sobre sus cabezas entibiaba la suave brisa que recorría cada kilómetro de la estación comercial más humilde de Yldium.


	4. El banquete

Shasmel no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en toda su vida. El miedo había dado paso a la euforia, y apenas podía reprimirse para no dedicarle sonrisas de absoluta alegría a los otros laetos que marchaban a su lado. Había visto a los humanos. No consiguió un buen lugar y se había tenido que contentar con un hueco junto a una columna, atrapado entre los tirabuzones artificiales de un noble de Antarcas y la piedra, pero los había visto. Desde aquel lugar sólo había podido percibir dos cosas. La primera era que realmente se parecían a ellos, aunque algunos tenían un tono de piel molestamente similar al de los hirge y eran muy bajos. La segunda era que su vestimenta era tan sencilla y falta de alegría que podrían haber pasado por criados del templo de Danuzi en su periodo de adiestramiento, y era eso lo que le tenía tan feliz.

La humana era una cultura que llevaban milenios de retraso con respecto al resto de especies, todo el mundo lo sabía. No tenían tecnología adecuada para llegar hasta Yldium, no en el transcurso de menos de cuatro generaciones, y por lo que acababa de presenciar, su riqueza material no debía ser muy alta. Un viejo dicho de Sider, cuadrante de donde era oriundo el Soberano Supremo, decía «el mendigo sonríe ante la caridad del pobre pero recela de la del rico». Cada cual podía interpretarlo como quisiera, pero era evidente que quienes visten con austeridad, por deseo o por obligación, desprecian a los que visten con ostentación. En ese aspecto Shasmel llevaba la ventaja frente a sus compañeros.

Los diecisiete laetos estaban siendo conducidos por los criados a través de los senderos secundarios del jardín. Intentaban así evitar a la multitud que se dirigía al banquete de recepción y adelantarse para acceder a la mesa principal antes que sus invitados. Shasmel tenía que admitir que la organización se había esmerado a la hora de arreglar los setos y engalanar cada banco, fuente y poste. Las estatuas de héroes de La Liberación y dioses habían sido rodeada por gruesos jarrones poblados de jaznerias, la flor de la realeza, y al alzar la vista uno podía ver las guirnaldas cargadas de pétalos rojos y blancos enroscándose en las cintas de tul que iban de faro en faro, pero al llegar a la carpa donde se esperaba que se desarrollara la cena, su admiración se acrecentó. Como si se tratara de un día de campo en las tierras de un príncipe mayor, habían llenado el recinto con las insignias más emblemáticas de cada cuadrante, fuentes de mesa de las que manaba todo tipo de bebidas destiladas, figuras de animales escondiéndose en la vegetación que se adentraba bajo la carpa y las preciadas campanas termoprotectoras cubriendo las fuentes repletas de comida. Estaba seguro de que si la bajilla no era de nácar, sería de algo mucho más caro, igual que estaba seguro de que uno sólo de esos manteles valdría más que todo su armario.

—Si se nos permite, deberíamos conducirlos a sus asientos —les indicó un criado, sonriéndoles al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.

Uno de los laetos más ancianos, por cuya ropa se podía adivinar que provenía de algún lugar de Cialco, dio un paso al frente y le hizo una seña molesta con la mano.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que lleguen nuestros invitados. Será preferible que los acompañemos a la mesa nosotros y no que crean que hemos tenido la descortesía de empezar sin ellos.

El criado se esforzó por mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, aunque la línea de sus labios se tensó con aprensión.

—Mis órdenes son…

—Me parece muy bien, pero mis deseos son estos —le interrumpió el hombre—. Se nos va a sentar por separado, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso pretende que nos sentemos en silencio durante un tiempo indeterminado hasta que los humanos lleguen? Nos vamos a quedar aquí a menos de que se me den buenas razones para hacer lo contrario.

—Mi señor —intentó volver a explicarse el criado, con tono calmado y sonrisa comprensiva—, cuando los humanos lleguen va a haber mucho alboroto y nos será imposible indicarles cuáles son los asientos que les corresponden, por lo que…

—Ese no es mi problema. Si creen que no pueden hacerse cargo de la organización entonces encárguense de solucionarlo, pero no nos perjudiquen a nosotros.

Shasmel estaba escuchando la conversación a un lado, en silencio y curioso por descubrir cuánto le iba a costar al criado darse cuenta de que no podía negociar con ese hombre. Estaba seguro de que los sirvientes que habían sido seleccionados para la Lirdem no habían sido sacados de cualquier parte, pero aquel podría pasar por un aprendiz. Cualquier hombre con algo de instrucción sabía que en los cuadrantes superiores un criado no tenía ninguna autoridad. Eran útiles como mensajeros, limpiadores o porteadores, pero su opinión era irrelevante y, por tanto, no servían a la hora de hacer valer sus órdenes. Cialco, además, era uno de los cuadrantes más elitistas. Para ese laeto hablar con el criado debía ser similar a conversar con una silla.

Al final, como era de esperar, el sirviente se disculpó y salió de la carpa. Si era listo iría a buscar a un administrador del comité del banquete de bienvenida. Si no lo era, lo más probable es que fuera degradado o despedido en cuanto se supiera de su mala actuación. Shasmel, que conocía el valor de la información y la importancia de prestarle atención a los detalles más sutiles, mantuvo un ojo puesto en los accesos mientras socializaba con sus compañeros. Eran competidores; el objetivo de cada uno era entorpecer las labores del otro mientras trataba de llamar la atención de los humanos, pero la cordialidad y los deseos de éxito nunca faltaban en las antesalas de las reuniones. Además de que entre sonrisas y frases banales se podía analizar las capacidades de su interlocutor y tenerlo en cuenta más adelante.

Unos minutos más tarde, unos susurros a su izquierda le hicieron girarse para descubrir que el anciano señor de Cialco estaba amonestando a otro criado. Estaban demasiado lejos como para poder escuchar la conversación, pero aunque el hombre controlaba el volumen de su voz, su rostro expresaba lo ofendido que se sentía. Shasmel tenía tanto interés en enterarse de lo que pasaba como el resto de sus compañeros, pero aunque muchos intercambiaban miradas, nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso. La reprimenda acabó con la llegada de un supervisor, ataviado con la banda blanca que lo señalaba como miembro de la administración y acompañado por el primer sirviente. Ambos señores intercambiaron un par de palabras mientras los criados, a un lado, bajaban la cabeza con culpabilidad y respondían de vez en cuando con frases cortas, disculpándose. Cuando el laeto de Cialco regresó al grupo, aparentemente satisfecho por la resolución del problema, Shasmel salió tras el supervisor.

—Un momento —llamó, deteniéndolo cerca de la entrada lateral de la carpa—. No me ha quedado claro si el tutor dará un discurso en algún momento antes o después de la comida —mintió.

—No, laeto… —Hizo un gesto, llevándose la mano a la clavícula para recibir la información de su circumo— de Minam. No será necesario. El tutor ya dio el discurso de bienvenida y ahora mismo se dirige a sus habitaciones para terminar los preparativos para las actividades de los próximos días. Como usted sabe, en una sección será el Sisloia y debe enfocarse a su intervención en ese momento.

Shasmel asintió con comprensión, asegurándose de que los laetos que había a pocos metros de él habían perdido el interés en su conversación, y adelantó una mano para que el supervisor no se alejara.

—Si me permite, ¿ha pasado algo con mi amigo? Acabo de ver cómo discutía con usted y temí que lo hubieran reprendido.

El hombre miró confundido hacia el laeto de Cialco y luego a Shasmel. Los criados que habían tras él levantaron la cabeza sutilmente, temiendo volver a ser amonestados.

—No, mi señor. Ha sido un error nuestro. Un siervo le faltó al respeto pero ya se han tomado las medidas pertinentes. No volverá a molestarles en el transcurso de su estancia en la Lirdem. Se lo aseguro.

—Lamento oír eso. He presenciado la conversación y conozco a mi compañero. Es un hombre respetable y lleno de buenas cualidades, por supuesto —dijo, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del otro—, sin embargo a veces se vuelve un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? Un poco difícil en los momentos tensos. Le puedo asegurar que nadie le faltó al respeto, pero agradezco que tuviera la cortesía de complacer a mi querido amigo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el primer criado le lanzaba una mirada sorprendida, cargada de gratitud, antes de volver a bajar la cabeza y fingir que no escuchaba lo que decían. El supervisor por su parte asintió pensativo.

—Soy yo quien le agradece su aclaración. Por respeto destinaremos a Oria a las cocinas, donde no habrá posibilidad de que vuelva a molestar al duque de Hiedraseca. Sin embargo, y con vuestro beneplácito, no será expulsado de la Lirdem.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Shasmel dio un paso atrás, dándoles permiso para marcharse, y observó con orgullo la espalda del criado que se alejaba, mucho menos cabizbajo y más feliz. No podía estar seguro de que acabara de hacer un aliado entre la servidumbre, pero esperaba que su intervención le sirviera para algo en el futuro. Había visto a su tío hacer lo mismo miles de veces, ganarse el favor de aquellos que nunca recibían más de una mirada, y bien sabía cómo de valiosas se volvían esas personas.

Unos minutos más tarde las voces al otro lado de las telas brillantes aumentaron. El gentío se estaba aglomerando a la espera de que se les permitiera pasar y, por la excitación en sus tonos, la embajada humana debía estar acercándose. Dos criados entraron con apremio y se acercaron a ellos, pidiéndoles permiso para guiarlos a sus asientos, y esta vez nadie se opuso. Shasmel se aseguró de ser de los últimos y permaneció en todo momento atento a la abertura de la entrada más cercana, intentando ver algo. En su campo de visión sólo entraba el paseo de estatuas y los altos setos, donde no había nadie, pero precisamente porque la zona estaba deshabitada y era el acceso más cercano a la mesa principal, sabía que los terrícolas tendrían que llegar por ahí. Finalmente, en el último momento, alcanzó a ver a un par de curiosos seres acompañados por el vizcaudillo y sus hombres, todos portando el uniforme de la Flota Suprema y con la jazdenia bordada en los escudos de sus fajines.

Los seres humanos eran mucho más bajos de lo que había esperado, incluso más que los hirge, y sus formas eran agradables, de espaldas anchas y caderas estrechas. A la cabeza del grupo, hablando con los militares, habían colocado a las mujeres. Tenían el cabello corto, como era natural, y aunque era evidente que cuidaban sus barbas, no exhibían ningún adorno en estas. Sus ropas eran extrañas, con un colorido más digno de trabajadoras de campo que de mujeres de alcurnia. Sus pantalones y chaquetas dibujaban tan fielmente sus figuras que era imposible dudar del ancho de sus brazos o la fuerza de sus muslos. Sin embargo había que admitir que guardaban muy celosamente sus colas, quizás bajo la ropa. Lo más atrayente de ellas era lo mismo que había notado en el resto de sus congéneres, el color de su cabello. Dos de ella tenían un aburrido blanco amarillento, o quizás amarillo blancuzco, no podía estar seguro, pero la tercera, que andaba más adelantada y tenía toda la atención del vizcaudillo, mostraba una cabellera más oscura que las fosas de Maan.

—Mi señor de Minam —le llamó un criado, acercándose a él—. ¿Me permite que le lleve hasta su asiento?

—Por supuesto —Shasmel lanzó una última mirada tras él, intentando adivinar el color de los ojos de sus huéspedes sin ningún éxito, y se encaminó hacia la mesa.

Unos minutos más tarde entraron el resto de narsianos. Estaban impacientes y sus cuchicheos resonaban en toda la carpa. A lo lejos alcanzó a ver su mansu, los cinco girados hacia él en su mesa redonda y lanzándole miradas expectantes. Shasmel les dedicó un cabeceo educado, pidiéndoles confianza en silencio.

Cuando los humanos fueron llevados al interior las voces fueron apagándose poco a poco y en los rostros de los presentes sólo se vieron efusivas sonrisas y gestos de alegría. La exótica belleza de las humanas iba a ser el tema de conversación de esa noche. Los narsianos no habían traído mujeres por respeto, ya que en el mensaje que había enviado el gobierno humano mencionaba cierta afrenta contra el género femenino. Nadie sabía cuál era el problema del que se hablaba, pero para evitar conflictos debido a las diferencias culturales, creyeron que era mejor ni siquiera permitir criadas en la estación espacial. Saber que los humanos sí habían llevado a las suyas era un motivo de alegría pero, sobre todo, interés. Lo más seguro era que esperaran poderlas casar con algún noble narsiano para fortalecer sus pactos, y había muchos hombres en la sala que apreciarían tener ese tipo de parentesco con estos nuevos socios comerciales. Los beneficios de tal unión serían muchos.

Las mujeres fueron dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la mesa mientras los corazones de Shasmel latían con fuerza, nerviosos. Cuando un criado detuvo a una de ellas frente al asiento de su derecha, se levantó al mismo tiempo que los demás. Intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, sorprendidos porque la administración hubiera decidido sentar a una fémina lejos de su padre o tutor, pero nadie dijo nada. Con suerte los criados notarían el fallo y lo solucionarían con discreción.

—Si me permite… —dijo el laeto que se sentaba al otro lado, ofreciéndole su mano a la humana para ayudarla a sentarse.

La mujer le extendió la palma de una forma poco común, de canto, y el hombre la miró unos segundos sin saber qué hacer antes de tomarle con delicadeza los dedos e inclinarse para rozarlos con su frente. El rostro de la dama se tensó, como si el contacto directo fuera algo que no hubiera esperado, sin embargo le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa. Luego, sin saludar al resto, se sentó. Estaba claro que se sentía intimidada por la cercanía de tantos varones.

—Soy Balges de Fontisma, secretario primero del príncipe Osmeejer Dulceluna y duque de Colinapúrpura —se presentó el hombre. El tono apagado de su pelo verde delataban una edad muy cercana a los sesenta ciclos, más si frecuentaba las clínicas de revitalización, pero sólo eran apreciables unas minúsculas arrugas en su frente y en torno de su boca.

Shasmel no sabía de qué planeta era la dinastía Dulceluna, ni si su gobierno era continental, planetario o sistemático, pero por el acento del hombre y la inflexión final de sus palabras, juraría que era del cuadrante Caldem. Por tanto le habían sentado junto a enviados de los Cuadrantes Superiores, lo que no le hacía sentir muy tranquilo. La diplomacia ahí se practicaba a otro nivel, puesto que las casas nobles tenían siempre un lugar en la corte del Soberano Supremo.

Con un carraspeo intentó llamar la atención de la dama, pero no consiguió que se girara. La voz de la mujer al responder al duque de Colinapúrpura fue grave y seca, lo que le produjo un extraño escalofrío en la columna vertebral. No sabía que una garganta narsiana, o humana en este caso, pudiera emitir un sonido tan cálido. De inmediato el traductor de su circumo transformó las palabras en su mente, permitiéndole comprender lo que decía.

—Es un honor, su excelencia. Mi nombre es Nick Shepherd, brigada de la Orsa… La Yldii —se corrigió moviendo nerviosamente las manos sobre su regazo.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir Shasmel, inclinándose hacia ella para conseguir atraer su atención, pero de nuevo fue pasado por alto.

—Un nombre precioso —El hombre de cabellera azul que había frente a ellos sonrió—Nick. Suena como el roce de la seda, suave y dulce, como usted. ¿Está bien si uso su nombre de pila? Yo soy Mardalaman de Bestelfebuc, pero puede llamarme Marda —Finalizó con un parpadeo coqueto.

Bastaba con ver su peinado lleno de diminutas perlas y el violeta de sus ojos para saber que era de Pisdrilac, un planeta más famoso por sus bandidos que por sus diplomáticos. Lo despreció al momento. Ni siquiera había dado su título, lo cual significaba que no era nadie relevante, algún segundón de una familia venida a menos y que el príncipe de Pisdrilac había considerado lo suficiente taimado para sus propósitos. Esperaba que la dama hubiera recibido una buena educación y tuviera el sentido común de desconfiar de su tono meloso.

—Un placer, pero la verdad es que me sentiría más a gusto si usara mi apellido.

 Tímida, amable y sensata. Le agradó.

—Yo soy Shasmel de Minam —se presentó al fin, consiguiendo que la mujer se girara y posara sus comunes ojos azules sobre él—, representante del príncipe Distel Sueñoplácido, aunque dudo que el nombre le diga nada. Baste con saber que mi señor es el soberano de Pergán, el planeta de los livios de fuego y las Metalurgiales, una de las setenta y siete fiestas más importantes del calendario Yldiano.

La sonrisa que asomó bajo la barba rubia de la dama le hizo sentirse valiente. No podía saber si estaba siendo educada o si de verdad le estaba agradando pero decidió seguir su instinto.

—Si alguna vez le ofrecen hacer un crucero por el cuadrante Persei, no dude en hacernos una visita. Le quedará un poco lejos, y estoy seguro de que en este momento no quiere oír hablar de más viajes, pero le aseguro que no lo lamentará, aunque sea para poder decir que ha escuchado a un sluco cantarín. ¿Sabe lo que son?

Ella negó con la cabeza, manteniendo la sonrisa con tirantez. No estaba interesada. Era mejor cambiar de tema. Antes de que pudiera ocurrírsele algo con lo que desviar la conversación a otros rumbos más interesantes, el duque se rio, llamando la atención sobre sí.

—No seas tan efusivo, mi querido muchacho. Son pocos los chicos de Pergán que llegan a salir de su planeta, pero todos creen que éste es el mejor de Yldium —le dijo a la humana con aire confidente—. Si le soy sincero, brigada, no lo podría colocar en un mapa aunque me señalaran dónde está su sistema solar, y aún si me lo dijeran, lo olvidaría al minuto.

—Yo sí que sabría ubicarlo —aportó Marda con una sonrisa desdeñosa—. Estoy tan acostumbrado a escuchar a los misioneros de Sensalma pidiendo donaciones para ayudar a los niños desnutridos de nuestro vecino Persei que ya me sé el nombre y la situación de todos sus planetas. ¿No fue el ciclo pasado cuando una tormenta solar casi acaba con la población de Odís?

—No. No fue el ciclo pasado. —La sonrisa de Shasmel podría haber pasado por agradable si sus ojos hubieran mostrado alguna expresión.

Ni había sido hacía un ciclo ni por una tormenta solar. Había sido una alteración geomagnética en la atmósfera que había inutilizado los principales métodos de comunicación en medio de una crisis política. Lo que de verdad casi acabó con la población habían sido las revueltas y las medidas extremas que el príncipe Melcare ordenó tomar, pero no era un tema sobre el que le gustara hablar en presencia de los embajadores extranjeros, ni de una de sus mujeres.

El duque de colinapúrpura aprovechó el momento para demostrar su diplomacia riendo y quitándole peso al asunto. Un segundo después sonó tres notas alegres por el hilo de comunicación interna, indicando que todas las mesas ya estaban ocupadas. Las campanas termoprotectoras que aislaban los entrantes desaparecieron. El olor de la carne de filostrofono y la salsa de hierbas de Narsis hicieron que su estómago se encogiera, hambriento.

—Supongo que en su planeta no disponen de estos alimentos —continuó el duque, tomando una oblea de chimo recubierto con criadillas de ñuul—. No se reprima. Pruébelo. Le puedo asegurar que toda la comida que se ha servido aquí es apta para su organismo. Los hirges tienen muchas cosas malas, pero sus estudios biológicos no son una de ellas. No sé cómo la administración consiguió los resultados de los informes que hicieron sobre su pueblo, pero me alegro de que lo haya hecho.

La mujer asintió.

—Sí, ya se nos informó de ello, aunque no sabíamos que los datos habían sido obtenidos de los hirge.

—Oh, mi brigada, no se ofenda. Le puedo asegurar que no va a encontrar otra especie en la galaxia que odie a los hirge más que nosotros. La causa de guerra que pudieran tener ustedes contra ellos no es nada en comparación con lo que nos hicieron hace dos milenios. Durante todos estos siglos de paz no ha habido un sólo día en el que uno de nosotros haya pensado en perdonarlos, ni ellos en compensar el daño.

La humana lo miró con interés pero si por su mente pasó la idea de preguntar, no lo hizo, y el duque no se molestó en hablar más de ese doloroso capítulo de la historia narsiana. Había temas que no eran apropiados para los oídos de una dama.

—Si quiere mi consejo —se ofreció Marda señalando uno de los entrantes con el dedo—, empiece por este. Es suave y deja un regusto acre de fondo. Es pigpig.

—No sé lo que es el pigpig.

—Un manjar —aportó Shasmel, aprovechando su oportunidad—. Es algo muy difícil de conseguir, sobre todo a estas alturas del ciclo, cuando el invierno ya ha empezado en Narsis. Son larvas de buboptero rehogadas en igsdra.

—¿Larvas? —Su sonrisa estaba teñida con la sombra del desagrado.

Supuso que para los humanos aquello no era considerado comida.

—No se preocupe. Pruebe el gosdrom. Es savia de licdrom con polen, elaborado por kistanas.

—¿Qué son las kistanas?

—Unos insectos —le explicó el duque—. Digieren las secreciones de las plantas y lo transforman en gosom. Pero el más dulce de todos es el que se hace con savia de licdrom; este —dijo señalando un cubito de color sonrosado y pegajoso—. Esta variedad en particular se llama gosdrom y es la más difícil de conseguir.

La mujer asintió y tomó una porción, olisqueándola antes de deslizar la lengua por la superficie. Shasmel, abochornado, apartó la mirada. No esperaba ese tipo de comportamiento en una dama. El duque también fingió encontrar sus manos repentinamente interesantes pero Marda permaneció con una sonrisa complacida observando los gestos indecorosos de la mujer.

El sabor no debió agradarle mucho porque a pesar de declarar que estaba bueno, lo dejó en un lado de su plato y posó su atención sobre su copa.

—¿Qué hay para beber?

Shasmel se sonrió. En su casa nunca se había seguido el protocolo estrictamente y los líquidos se servían al tiempo que los sólidos. Cada vez que acudía a una comida de etiqueta tenía que aguantar su sed hasta el cambio de plato, pero si las costumbres humanas eran otras, lo más seguro era que el resto de las cenas conjuntas fueran al estilo terrícola, y eso no le desagradaba.

—¿Tendrán agua? Así, sin gas ni… Bueno, hache dos o, ¿saben?

No, en Yldium no tenían esa bebida tan extraña. Su agua era simple y pura, con ligera mineralización dependiendo de la fuente, pero si la humana deseaba algo especial estaba seguro de que los criados estarían encantados de ofrecerle una copa de agua destilada de Narsis. Era macerada en barrica junto al gosdrom durante un cuarto de ciclo y después procesada en las fuentes de sulfato hasta que perdía el dulzor. No era el mejor remedio para calmar la sed, pero animaba el espíritu. Su único problema era que un par de sorbos de más podían acabar con la reputación del mejor de los hombres.

Mientras un criado rellenaba la copa de la dama Shepherd, Shasmel aprovechó para mirar en torno suyo. La mayoría de los laetos estaban entablando conversación con menor o mayor éxito con los humanos. La comida en el centro de la mesa apenas era tocada y las copas de todas las terrícolas que alcanzaba a ver estaban llenas. Tendrían que solucionar el problema de las diferencias gastronómicas. No podían permitir que los humanos se desnutrieran.

Tomó un pedazo de Nap con soque de orveja y se preguntó si habría algún animal que pudiera tener el más mínimo parecido con algún ser de la fauna terrestre. Si había tres especies inteligentes en el Universo con similar fisonomía, como eran los hirges, humanos y narsianos, la posibilidad de encontrar fauna en común no era tan descabellada.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, Shasmel presenció los improductivos intentos de la humana por usar los cubiertos. La idea de atraer y dirigir la comida con una vara, sin tocarla, no parecía tener mucho sentido para ella, que se empeñaba en ensartarla y destrozarla. Al principio se sintió ofendido, pero al cabo de unos minutos el espectáculo resultó tan ridículo que no pudo evitar reírse. Las pequeñas obras de arte que los cocineros habían preparado una a una se despedazaban en el plato de la mujer entre sus gruñidos de frustración.

Cuando más tarde intentaron explicarle cómo dividir las porciones en pedazos perfectos con el custillo, Shepherd directamente se negó a intentarlo. Cabezota, orgullosa y algo torpe. No eran las cualidades más admirables en una dama, ni de un caballero, todo fuera dicho, pero había que ser permisivo. Nadie abandonó su sonrisa. Volvieron a reír, se encogieron de hombros y continuaron con la charla fingiendo no notar cómo el plato se volvía cada vez más sucio y desagradable. Debía ser cultural, porque la vajilla de nácar del resto de invitados no estaba en mejor condición.

En un punto casi al final de la velada, cuando ya habían servido el cuarto plato y estaban anunciando la llegada de los postres, sintió algo rozándole el hombro. Al girarse descubrió que la humana de su izquierda, a la que apenas había dedicado una mirada al llegar, estaba intentando recoger algo del suelo sin apoyar la cabeza sobre el muslo de Shasmel.

Impulsó su silla para que flotara unos centímetros hacia atrás, dejándole espacio para maniobrar, y esperó a que se alzara para dedicarle una sonrisa. No quería dar la impresión de que le había molestado su cercanía. Al fijarse en el rostro de la joven, uno de sus corazones se detuvo y el otro dio un latido furioso, como si anunciara el inicio de un episodio importante de su vida. Nunca había visto unas pupilas tan negras ni una belleza tan perfecta. Tenía el cabello marrón cremoso, una piel con un curioso tono oliváceo y unos rasgos inquietantemente andróginos. De no ser por la barba recortada que le crecía bajo los finos labios y el ancho de su quijada, se habría planteado que fuera un hombre. Hasta la expresión de desagrado que parecía estar de forma permanente en su cara resultaba atrayente. Las líneas de sus cejas hablaban de autoridad, y sus pómulos altos eran dignos de un príncipe despiadado.

La mujer apenas le dedicó una mirada antes de darle las gracias y girarse, sin ofrecerle mayor atención, y Shasmel se atragantó cuando intentó corresponder al gesto. Rezó porque no hubiera escuchado su ridículo tartamudeo.

La actitud de ella daba a entender que no le gustaba, ni él ni el resto de los hombres que la rodeaban. Podía entender el porqué. Estaba seguro de que ninguno de los laetos que intentaban hablar con ella había pasado por alto su belleza y sospechaba, por la actitud que tenía la dama Shepherd cada vez que Marda intentaba adularla, que no era algo del agrado de las humanas.

La molesta idea de que pudieran no resultar gratos a la vista de esa otra especie lo paralizó. No era la primera vez que la posibilidad pasaba por su cabeza, pero nunca de una forma tan contundente como en ese momento. Sabía que había muchos seres en el Espacio que tenían que hacer un esfuerzo por no exteriorizar la repulsión que les causaba, pero había esperado que los terrícolas, con los que tenía tanto parecido físico, no fuera así. Mirándose las manos, se preguntó si el tono azulado de su piel o el tono rosfia de su cabello los incomodaba.

Mientras se terminaba el último plato, apenas pudo centrarse en la conversación con la brigada. La mujer se mostraba más receptiva a sus comentarios, pero a él le costaba no distraerse cada vez que sentía un movimiento a su izquierda, preguntándose si a la hermosa dama se le había caído otro cubierto o podía necesitar de su ayuda. Cada vez que se giraba con la esperanza de verla mirando hacia él, la encontraba escuchando con el ceño fruncido la explicación de uno de sus compañeros o replicando con tono contenido y frío. Podía simplemente acercarse, darle su nombre con educación y entrar en la conversación de esa parte de la mesa, pero la actitud de la joven y la altura a la que ya estaban de la comida le disuadían de ello. El postre no era un momento elegante para presentarse. Sólo sería más evidente que durante los cuatro primeros platos no le dirigió ni una mirada, y eso no era un alarde de educación.

Los últimos minutos los pasó con tanto nerviosismo que ni siquiera le prestó atención a la bandeja de dulces que los criados habían puesto en el centro de la mesa. Jugueteaba con el sello de su familia, dándole vueltas en el dedo. Lo sacaba, lo envolvía en su palma y lo volvía a meter. En una mano, luego en la otra, y finalmente golpeteó la mesa con impaciencia. Si quería presentarse a esa misteriosa dama tenía que hacerlo en ese momento o quizás no se le volvería a dar la ocasión.

Con un carraspeo y reuniendo un valor que no tenía, rozó el hombro de la señorita. De inmediato se arrepintió del gesto. Quizás había sido demasiado confiado, tocando esa tela que se ceñía con tanta precisión a su cuerpo. Podía ver los brazos bien torneados de la dama y los músculos bien definidos de alguien que llevaba una vida saludable. Las mujeres narsianas eran más hermosas cuanto más anchas de huesos, pero la mayoría no solía moverse demasiado y no tenía musculatura evidente. Tampoco los varones la tenían. Esa era una característica más propia de los hirge, y de los humanos al parecer. No le desagradó en la humana. Por el contrario se le antojó atractivo, como lo eran sus modales masculinos y sus fríos ojos al girarse y mirarlo.

Las palabras se le atragantaron de nuevo. Balbuceó algo, bajó la vista, observando el anillo entre las manos, e intentó recordar qué era lo que había planeado decirle.

—La crema de masgina… —comenzó, construyendo la frase según le aparecían las palabras en la boca.

—¿Qué?

Todavía nervioso señaló el pastel que había cerca del plato de la mujer.

—Es crema de masgina. Si no le gustan las cosas demasiado dulces…

—Oh, perdona. —La dama no le dejó terminar. Se volvió, cogió el pastel con dos dedos y se lo acercó.

Shasmel retrocedió, sorprendido. Entendía que la humana había creído que se lo estaba pidiendo, pero no podía entender por qué, de entre todas las formas posibles, había decidido cogerlo con sus manos. Incluso ensartándolo con los cubiertos habría sido menos grosero. Ella pareció comprender su falta de modales, porque de pronto se paralizó, lanzó un gruñido de molestia y lo dejó en su propio plato.

—Disculpa. Aún no manejo estas cosas muy bien —se explicó alzando el custillo como si fuera un vulgar palo.

Shasmel le sonrió.

—No pasa nada.

—¿No hay más de eso por ahí?

La dama inclinó la cabeza para mirar las bandejas más cercanas, buscando otro pastel, pero todos habían desaparecido.

—No sabe cuánto lo siento, de verdad. No era mi intención.

—No pasa nada —En el fondo estaba agradecido por el incidente. Le había dado motivos para entablar una conversación—, pero es una pena que se desperdicie. La crema de masgina es muy suave al paladar. Es uno de los dulces más populares de los narsianos y se puede conseguir en cualquier parte. Podría parecer tan común que no debería tener sitio en esta clase de eventos, pero no hay ningún postre en todo Yldium, por muy novedoso, caro o exclusivo que sea, a la altura de la crema de masgina.

La dama le dedicó una sonrisa comprometida, la misma que tenía Shepherd cada vez que no sabía cómo decir lo poco que le agradaba algo sin sonar maleducada. Sin embargo, asintiendo como si acabara de aceptar un deber, volvió a tomar el pastelito entre sus dedos y se lo acercó a la boca.

—Le haré caso. Discúlpeme si no uso los cubiertos, pero preferiría no destrozar una obra de arte como esta.

Un comentario muy acertado. No tuvo nada que objetar. Le sonrió, contento, y esperó con la respiración contenida a que diera el primer bocado. Vio cómo los labios se abrían. Las formas redondas del dulce chocaron contra los dientes, se curvaron, y entones la imagen fugaz de una lengua lamiendo la crema se dejó entrever. Cuando la mujer volvió a mirarlo, Shasmel aún intentaba hacer que alguno de sus corazones se dignara a latir. Era la primera vez que consideraba a una mujer erótica, y eso lo inquietaba.

—¡Vaya! —La humana observó el pastel con asombro. —Es como… Es dulce, como si tuviera azúcar quemada, y muy suave y fresca. Se parece a las natillas, o más bien a crema catalana pero con limón y algo más. Un sabor extraño, pero no está mal. No, para nada. Está muy bueno.

Shasmel negó para sí, feliz por haber encontrado algo que les gustara a los visitantes.

—No me extraña que haya platos parecidos entre los suyos. Un pueblo que no tiene este sabor en su gastronomía no puede ser un pueblo inteligente.

La dama le sonrió. Parecía divertida, sinceramente divertida.

—¿Y dices que lo van a poner en todas las comidas? Me alegra saber que al menos tendré algo de lo que alimentarme los próximos meses.

—Estoy seguro de que lo tendrán siempre en su mesa, y si le informa al tutor de que le ha agradado este plato, lo tendrán por ración doble.

Nervioso, jugueteó con el anillo sobre el mantel, haciéndolo rodar hacia delante y atrás.

—Si hay algo que no le guste, también debería decírselo. Es duro estar fuera de casa, más aún si la diferencia cultural es tan grande. Yo viví eso cuando salí de mi planeta natal, y aún echo de menos muchos aspectos de mi tierra. Muchas cosas además de la comida. Por ello, si hay algo que podamos hacer para que se sienta como en casa, no dude en pedirlo. Le aseguro que todos aquí están a su disposición.

La mujer le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Eres muy formal —le dijo con su voz grave, y sonó como un halago—. Pareces distinto al resto. Más… —Hizo un gesto vago con la mano, un gesto áspero para una mujer. —Más normal. ¿De dónde eres? ¿Eres Yldiano?

Shasmel asintió. No le molestaba que la mujer usara el término hirge para referirse a su especie. Ella no podía saber hasta qué punto ese era un tema sensible para los narsianos.

—Soy de aquí pero mi planeta es de uno de los Cuadrantes Inferiores. —No le pareció mal ser sincero. Tenía la impresión de que conseguiría mayor simpatía diciendo la verdad que hablando de las maravillas legendarias de su tierra. —Allí no disfrutamos de los lujos que hay en otras partes de la galaxia, ni nuestras costumbres son exactamente las mismas. La forma de ser de los narsianos varía mucho entre cada continente. Imagínese la diferencia que hay entre planetas o sistemas solares.

»El estilo de vida en los Cuadrantes Superiores es muy distinto a lo que a mí se me enseñó. Al principio pensé que eso sería una desventaja para mí, o como mínimo un inconveniente, pero con el paso del tiempo he llegado a agradecerlo y disfrutar de cada pequeña diferencia. Es agradable llegar a un lugar nuevo o conocer a una nueva persona y descubrir todo lo que desconocemos. Si me hubiera quedado en mi pequeño planeta, jamás habría descubierto todo el esplendor de mi galaxia, ni tendría la oportunidad de conocer las maravillas de la suya —agregó con un cabeceo de consideración que, por la forma en la que le sonrió la dama, debió ser tan coqueto como había pretendido.

 Ella asintió. Su expresión había abandonado el desprecio que la caracterizaba y le había escuchado con verdadero interés. Pareció que iba a decir algo, quizás profundo, una frase de ánimo o le iba a compartir su propia experiencia, pero entonces sonó un golpe de tambor, seguido por dos más, alargados y suaves, y se anunció el fin de la comida. Los comensales abandonaron sus cubiertos mientras los criados se acercaban.

En otras circunstancias y otros banquetes, la gente habría ido hacia el exterior para ver un espectáculo de ingenio, música o valor, pero los humanos venían de un largo viaje y debían respetar su cansancio. En ese momento debían estar abrumados, especialmente las mujeres, y ansiosos por reunirse en privado y compartir sus primeras impresiones. Los dignatarios deberían descansar y meditar para organizar la apretada agenda que seguramente tendrían a partir de ese momento, llena de reuniones con los representantes de los príncipes narsianos.

Shasmel se había levantado y observaba cómo los narsianos más cercanos a los extremos de la mesa estaban siendo despedidos. Aparentemente el gran número de damas humanas en la carpa había obligado a la administración a cambiar el orden de salida, dejando que los terrícolas abandonaran la mesa en último lugar. De esa forma sería más difícil que entre el desorden alguna se separara de sus compañeras o fuera abordada por alguien no digno de su estatus. Cuando uno de los criados de levita negra se dirigió hacia Shasmel, este miró de nuevo a su compañera. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que era mucho más alta que el resto de miembros de su raza, poniéndola a su altura, y ese dato le resultó agradable.

—Mi nombre es Shasmel de Minam —le dijo un segundo antes de que el sirviente se pusiera a su lado con una inclinación de cabeza.

Ni siquiera se acordó de darle las señas del príncipe al que representaba. Con una sonrisa cálida le dio la espalda y se alejó, intentando convencerse de que no debía mirar atrás, y entonces la voz grave y determinada de la mujer lo hizo volverse.

—Yo soy Fran Cortés.

Una ancha sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Shasmel mientras salía del recinto. ¿Era posible que acabara de hacer su primer contacto?


	5. Hospedaje

Cuando los yldianos se alejaron, Fran desvió la vista hacia el brigada que había cerca de él. Lo reconoció al momento, aunque durante la comida había estado demasiado tenso como para darse cuenta de quienes se habían sentado en las sillas más próximas. Era uno de los muchachos de su compañía. Intercambió con él una mirada de entendimiento. El otro se acercó unos pasos para que los criados no pudieran escucharle.

—¿Ha comido algo, teniente?

—Solo lo que no pude evitar, brigada.

Volvió a alzar la vista, asegurándose de que el último yldiano con el que había hablado había desaparecido ya, el único que le había caído relativamente bien, y se giró para inspeccionar la mesa.

—Aunque había unos pastelitos curiosos por ahí. Le juro que sabían a crema catalana —murmuró negando con la cabeza, sin reparar en que Shepherd seguramente no  supiera a qué sabía la crema catalana.

Estaba a punto de echar a andar hacia donde se estaban reuniendo los humanos, cerca de donde habían sentado a los embajadores, cuando un brillo sobre el mantel llamó su atención. Al inclinarse descubrió un anillo con una piedra roja engarzada. En el centro del mineral había algo finamente tallado, pero si tenía algún significado, lo desconocía. A su parecer eran una mezcla de líneas, puntos y círculos ondeando en el interior de la piedra.

—¿Y eso? —Le preguntó el brigada, reprimiendo apenas su curiosidad.

Fran lo sostuvo entre los dedos unos segundos antes de guardarlo en su puño.

—Se lo ha dejado el hombre con el que estaba hablando. Se lo daré a algún criado para que se lo devuelva. Me parece que se llamaba Çasmel Deminán.

El hombre asintió pensativo, separó los labios, como si fuera a decir algo, luego dudó, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, comenzando un gesto, frunció el ceño y bajó las manos. Fran, que casi podía escuchar lo que había estado pasando por el cerebro de su inferior, se rio.

—Sí, el de pelo rosa.

El brigada negó con la cabeza.

—Mira que son raros, pero al menos no es el que peor me ha caído. Sino le diría que dejase el anillo ahí, para que se lo quede el primero que pase. Pero el pobre chico no tiene la culpa de tener un pelo tan… —volvió a dudar, evidentemente reprimiéndose por estar ante un superior— extravagante.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el resto del grupo. Fran localizó con la vista al comandante, cuya tez oscura sobresalía entre la casi homogeneidad blanca.

—Ese tal Deminán —continuó su compañero—, ¿cree que fuera el sobrino de alguien?

Fran, que estaba más atento en visualizar a algún sirviente con cara de tener poco interés en los objetos costosos, emitió un murmullo que podía significar cualquier cosa, pero que aparentemente el brigada identificó como un “¿quién sabe?”.

—Todos son muy jóvenes, ¿verdad? ¿O me lo pareció a mí? He estado toda la comida pensando… Bueno, no, he estado pensando en otra cosa. La verdad es que no he estado pensando en nada bueno, pero lo que quiero decir es que, ¿sabe usted lo que le pasa a los hirges cuando nos ven?

—Sí —respondió analizando la cara de un yldiano con levita de criado. Como todos los criados, tenía el pelo, los ojos y la piel azules, así como guantes transparentes y una sonrisa amable que era tan idéntica a la de sus compañeros. Tanta amabilidad en serie inspiraba recelo. Decidió que no le fiaría el anillo a ese.

—Lo de que no saben muy bien qué edad tenemos —se explicó el brigada—. Pues me pasa lo mismo con estos, que para mí todos son jóvenes. Jóvenes más jóvenes y jóvenes más adultos. Bueno, no; jóvenes más viejos. No sé cómo explicarme. Había un hombre, ¿cómo se llamaba? No creo que importe. El caso es que cuando me saludó, pensé que tenía la edad de mi hermano, o sea, uno o dos más que yo, pero después, según le escuché hablar, aunque no puedo decir de verdad que le escuché por eso del traductor, pero usted me entiende, pues me pareció que era mucho mayor, casi como mi abuelo. Fue una experiencia muy rara, un tanto desagradable, aunque no la más desagradable.

—Nick.

—¿Sí, teniente?

El brigada pareció adecuadamente avergonzado. Estaba hablando de más con un superior con el cual apenas había intercambiado un par de saludos durante la travesía. Sin embargo no le estaba molestando.

—A mí también me costó ubicar sus edades, pero estoy casi seguro de que el último con el que hablé, el del cabello rosa, no era ningún niño. Y lo más seguro es que a ellos les pasara lo mismo con nosotros, porque durante toda la cena estuvieron tratándom…nos como si fuéramos pequeños recién salidos del parvulario. Ahora, si me disculpa… —intentó despedirse, dirigiéndose hacia su superior, pero Nick no pareció escucharle.

—Señor, puedo… —Esperó a que Fran se detuviera y le dedicó una sonrisa entre tímida y divertida. —¿Puedo preguntarle si hay alguna posibilidad de… eh… cenar de nuevo, más tarde, comida humana?

Fran se rio.

—Precisamente a eso iba. Quería hablarlo con el capitán Kim.

—Muchas gracias, señor.

Esquivó a un par de hombres que le daban la espalda, compartiendo entre susurros sus impresiones sobre la cena mientras esperaban a que los criados estuvieran listos para conducirlos a sus dependencias. Como era de esperar, Kim Su Jong, el capitán de la tercera compañía, estaba fingiendo cordialidad mientras escuchaba al comandante. No hacía falta mirar dos veces la cara del coreano para saber que no se sentía a gusto con su superior. Las primeras veces, Fran creyó que el capitán tenía un carácter difícil de tratar y procuró evitarlo mientras no fuera obligatorio, pero con el paso de las semanas había notado que tenía una forma de ser muy sobreprotectora con los suyos y respetuosa con sus iguales, sin embargo, con el comandante Juhász siempre tenía esa expresión en el rostro, como si se viera obligado a sonreír mientras escondía un dolor de muelas. Por suerte parecía que el comandante no lo notaba o no se lo tenía en cuenta.

Se situó tras él, a la espera a que los hombres dejaran de hablar, y aprovechó para volver a inspeccionar la zona en busca de un sirviente. El sudor comenzaba a sentirse en la palma de la mano y el anillo se estaba calentando como si tuviera vida propia. Por un segundo se planteó mirarlo, por si había cambiado de tonalidad o se había encendido, ya nada le extrañaría de los yldianos, pero evitó el gesto cuando vio que Shawn Panfil se acercaba sonriente hacia él.

—Quería comentárselo a usted antes que a nadie —le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Fran le sonrió por cortesía. El día había sido largo, el paseo por los jardines demasiado cargado de información y la cena incómoda. No se sentía con paciencia para soportar la efusividad de ese hombre fascinado por todo lo que estaba descubriendo, pero se dio ánimos.

—Sé que usted lo apreciará, Teniente Cortés, porque es un hombre con unas inquietudes intelectuales mucho más altas que la de la media de esta panda de…

—Por favor, profesor, abrevie —lo interrumpió con una sonrisa—. Sabe que los halagos no van a funcionar conmigo.

—No era un halago, o no uno falso —se defendió entrecerrando los ojos con una fingida mueca de ofensa—. Pero da igual. Por ser usted se lo perdono. Estoy seguro que me lo agradecerá en cuanto se lo cuente, porque recuerdo que usted me estuvo preguntando un día por la lingüística extraterrestre y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que la variedad fonética de los…

—Espere —le pidió sospechando que iba a comenzar con tecnicismos académicos—. En primer lugar, recuerde que todo lo que le pregunté es si era posible reproducir los mismos sonidos por dos razas formados en dos puntos tan opuestos del espacio, y usted me regaló un interesantísimo monólogo sobre el aparato fonador, los australopithecus y las morsas.

—Focas —le corrigió empujando el puente de las gafas para recolocárselas.

—Lo que fuera. En segundo lugar, le pido una vez más que tenga en cuenta que yo abandoné el instituto a los dieciséis años y entré en la escuela militar. Sé programar una parábola de desencadenantes con los ojos cerrados, ahora, no me hable de metalingüística, porque no lo voy a entender.

El hombre le sonrió y asintió lentamente.

—Siempre lo tengo en cuenta cuando hablo con usted, teniente. De todas formas, la metalingüística es el campo de mi esposa, no el mío. Pero me sigue pareciendo fascinante todo lo que tiene que ver con los idiomas y cómo influyen en la cultura de una sociedad, o a la inversa más bien. No vamos a negar que un idioma con una gran riqueza léxica prepara especímenes con una mayor riqueza intelectual.

—Es ahora cuando estoy escuchando sólo ruido en mi cabeza —exageró.

El estudioso tomó aire y lo miró fijamente.

—Se va a poner así todo el rato y no va a dejar que se lo cuente, ¿verdad?

—No, estoy muy interesado en lo que quieres decir, pero a lo mejor este no es el mejor momento.

A su lado, el capitán Kim había conseguido zafarse del comandante y le había hecho un gesto con la cabeza a Fran, como saludo, antes de alejarse unos pasos. Fran consideró el ir tras él sin importarle dejar a Shawn Panfil con las palabras en la boca, pero al final no tuvo corazón.

—Hay tiempo. Escúcheme —le dijo el hombre apretando más los dedos sobre su hombro y juntando sus cabezas—. Durante la comida tenía a todos esos caballeros con ropas Neo Luis XIV hablando sin parar sobre metales primarios y secundarios, canciones y forja, y la verdad es que la conversación estaba siendo fascinante. No se imagina la cantidad de cosas que se puede descubrir de la otra persona con sólo guardar silencio y dejarle hablar. Me estaban dando información de primera mano. Y me di cuenta de un detalle fascinante.

—Estoy seguro.

—Después de escucharles hablar durante mucho rato, comprendí que sus voces tenían una cadencia especial, como si en vez de hablar estuvieran cantando, y traté de aislar la traducción que recibía del sonido que emitían. Sabe a qué me refiero, ¿verdad? También lo ha hecho.

—Sí, pero no hoy. Durante el viaje…

—Sí, sí, a eso me refiero —Shawn Panfil dio un manotazo al aire, como si pretendiera apartar la intervención de Fran, y volvió a apretar los dedos en su hombro—. Pero en este caso yo tuve muchos más elementos de muestra. No puedo asegurarle que mis conclusiones sean correctas, porque debería someterlo a observación durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo le puedo adelantar que tengo sospechas fundadas de que el ýldico, el idioma de estas criaturas, es una lengua aglutinante.

—¿Perdón? —Fran se inclinó.

—Sí, lo que oye.

—No, que no le he entendido. ¿Alucinante?

El otro ni siquiera le prestó atención.

—Sí, que se forma mediante la unión de varios monemas, ¿comprende? —No esperó a que Fran asintiera para continuar.  —No lo puedo asegurar al cien por cien, pero sería una base sobre la cual comenzar a estudiar su habla, y con él, su cultura.

—Es… —dudó— fascinante, profesor. Quizás podamos investigar el tema de las morenas más a fondo en los próximos días. Ahora, si me disculpa…

—Claro, claro, váyase. Yo voy a hacerle unas preguntas a aquel muchachito de ahí —dijo señalando a un criado pero sin soltarle el hombro. Se detuvo, apretando los labios, y volvió a mirar a Fran—. Parecen coperos medievales. Demasiado jóvenes para estar trabajando. En la tierra se consideraría explotación infantil, pero aquí, siendo una sociedad tan distinta…  ¿Cómo era ese dicho en español? ¿«Ahí donde vas, hazlo igual»?

—Allá donde fueres, haz lo que vieres.

—Ese mismo. Aunque yo no voy a contratar a nadie, pero si uno de esos engalanados cortesanos de Luis XIV me viene a preguntar qué me parecen sus donceles, les diré que denota el buen gusto de su señor.

Fran arrugó la nariz, exteriorizando lo que las palabras del hombre le había hecho pensar. Prefirió no responder, le sonrió y se apartó unos centímetros esperando a que Shawn Panfil dejara de observar al joven. Al final el etnólogo se marchó con una mueca de censura mientras mantenía en su punto de mira a su siguiente presa, el criado, el cual Fran estimaba que tenía la misma edad incalculable que el resto de miembros del servicio, pero no tan jóvenes como parecían.

Volvió a internarse en la multitud, buscando al capitán o a cualquier otro oficial de rango superior. Reconoció a un par de técnicos, saludó a varios embajadores y esquivó al teniente Philpotts, cuyo rostro ofuscado era promesa de varios comentarios al respecto de la mala comida o las extrañas atenciones de sus anfitriones. En una ocasión confundió la espalda del representante de China, Xiang Hui Lee, con la del capitán, pero por suerte no llegó a tocarla. Habría sido difícil explicar el malentendido sin ganarse una mirada fría por parte de ese distante hombre. Unos minutos más tarde, vio al brigada Nick Shepherd cuadrándose a su lado.

—Mi teniente, un criado solicita permiso para conducirnos a nuestras dependencias.

Fran lo miró extrañado.

—¿Cómo que permiso? Pensé que ya estaban sacando a la gente. ¿Acaso el comandante no ordenó que los siguiéramos? Pensé que… —dejó la frase en el aire.

—Si le soy sincero, señor, no sé qué es lo que está preguntando ese hombre. A todos le piden permiso como si fuera una cosa de cortesía, pero a algunos nos están tratando distinto.

—¿Y eso?

—No lo sé, quizás tenga razón y consideran que somos menores de edad. Me han pedido que le pida autorización a mi tutor legal para marchar solo, si quería hacerlo así, o que espere a alguien de mi grupo con “potestad” para acompañarme.

Fran no pudo evitar sonreír, pero por suerte contuvo la risa antes de que aflorara. Nick era un soldado joven, quizás en la mitad de la veintena, y aunque su diminuta barba cuidadosamente recortada le daba aire adulto, sus ojos claros y pelo lacio restaba autoridad a sus gestos. Divertido, decidió ayudarle.

—Disculpe, ¿es usted el encargado de guiarnos? —le preguntó al yldiano que el brigada le había señalado.

El criado se detuvo a su lado dedicándole una sonrisa amplia. Durante un segundo sus ojos recorrieron a Fran como si quisieran ubicarle rápidamente en su mente, aunque no hubo reconocimiento en ellos.

—Así es. Espero que no le suponga ningún problema aguardar a su tutor o a un cargo autorizado para acompañarle. Si desea tomar algún refresco mientras llega su acompañante, podemos ofrecerle…

—No, creo que no me ha comprendido —le interrumpió ligeramente sorprendido por el malentendido—. Yo soy un cargo autorizado. Soy teniente. —Se señaló los galones del pecho, aunque estaba seguro de que el criado no sabía de graduación militar humana—. Tengo un puesto de oficial. Estoy autorizado para este tipo de tareas.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que otros miembros de su compañía, la mayoría aparentemente en la misma situación que ellos, se habían acercado y disfrutaban de la conversación.

—En ese caso…

El criado movió los ojos por la estancia. Su sonrisa se mantenía sobres sus labios, pero sus movimientos eran tensos y había inquietud en su mirada. Fran adivinó que estaba obligando al hombre a tomar una decisión difícil.

—¿Puede esperar aquí un momento mientras busco a un administrador?

—Por supuesto.

El administrador resultó ser otro yldiano alto y de cabello verde recogido con mucha más sencillez que la mayoría de los de su especie con los que habían comido. En ese aspecto el del pelo rosa había demostrado tener mucho mejor gusto dejando que el cabello le destacara más por el colorido que por los adornos brillantes.

El hombre les saludó con cortesía y les despachó rápidamente. Aunque su trato era calmado, Fran adivinó que estaba desbordado con todo el trabajo. Después de escuchar la graduación de Fran, se llevó una mano al pecho, cerca de la clavícula, y Fran por un segundo creyó que estaba fingiendo conmoción o solemnidad, luego se dio cuenta de que había consultado de alguna forma desconocida una base de datos, porque le sonrió y le dijo:

—Teniente. Efectivamente. Es un título elevado. Mis disculpas, excelencia. Por favor, solicite ser conducido a sus aposentos junto a sus caballeros de compañía en cuanto lo desee. Los criados recibirán órdenes inmediatas de solventar todas sus necesidades, siempre y cuando esté en sus manos.

El hombre hizo una inclinación perfecta pero rápida, ansioso por marcharse, y sin embargo se detuvo de inmediato, acordándose de algo que consideró de vital importancia.

—Es posible que una vez lleguen a sus dependencias, noten la ausencia de útiles básicos para su aseo y cuidado personal. Le suplico que no nos lo tengan en cuenta. Estamos encargándonos en estos momentos de ese detalle. Esta noche, antes de las Gracias Vespertinas, tendrán una gran variedad de afeites así como material de esparcimiento.

Luego se marchó.

El cabo Hewings, que se había acercado, se giró hacia el grupo con una expresión de estupefacción.

—¿Esparciqué? Yo dudaba que los traductores estos funcionaran bien durante el banquete, pero ahora estoy seguro. Si alguien ha entendido lo que quería decir, que me lo traduzca, por favor.

—¿Y eso de “caballeros de compañía”? —preguntó otro.

—Quizás en yldiano se dice igual caballero que soldado, y como pertenecemos a la tercera compañía… —propuso Nick Shepherd.

—Te reto a que le comentes tus deducciones a nuestro amigo Shawn Panfil —comentó Fran con maldad—. Estoy seguro de que te dará una lección historicolingüista de la evolución del término «caballero» desde su origen militar medieval hasta nuestros días.

—Sí, yo también estoy seguro —musitó el otro.

Después de reunir a la sección completa de Nick y a un pequeño grupo que también pertenecían a la compañía, Fran avisó a un criado para que les sacara de la carpa. En total eran casi cincuenta personas. Temió que le pusieran reparos para sacarlos a todos juntos, sin embargo los yldianos parecían encantados con la cantidad.

—Su excelencia tiene un gran número de caballeros de compañía —escuchó Fran que le decía uno de los hombres de cabello azul a otro, creyendo que hablaba lo suficientemente bajo.

Su compañero asintió y miró hacia ellos como si se sintiera honrado de poder conducir a alguien de tal categoría.

—Es natural. Es Teniente.

La conversación hizo que parte de su incomodidad por el hambre, que ya comenzaba a hacerse sentir, desapareciera, y de nuevo volvió la sonrisa a sus labios para contener la burla. Mientras caminaba, observaba los setos a ambos lados con más interés del que demostraba. En parte su mente estaba ansiosa por poder hacer un plano mental de la estación. Le habían dado una explicación detallada antes del banquete, pero en verdad el paseo se había centrado en las características de la Lirdem, todos los lujos de los que disponían, su sistema climático, su pseudosol de categoría amarilla y la inspiración de los jardineros para representar a este o aquel animal que parecía sacado de un cuento de ciencia ficción. Ahora, viendo más allá de los frondosos y extraños árboles, pasando las fuentes colosales y las columnas decoradas con sedas y tules de todos los colores, podía identificar los edificios que circundaban el jardín central. Eran construcciones amplias pero no excesivamente elevadas, con tonalidades claras que se confundían con las paredes finales de la Lirdem.

Recordaba que alguien había dicho en algún momento que el edificio embajatorial estaba a un lado del primer distrito, lo cual él imaginó como un barrio abierto con construcciones similares a las de un antiguo bazar árabe. Su imaginación se había burlado de él, puesto que si se dejaba guiar por la orientación, lo que había junto a la residencia donde se acomodarían durante los siguientes dos meses era una edificación grande, con varios corredores de columnatas o cristaleras —le era imposible identificarlo desde esa distancia— pero no a cielo descubierto.

—Si no le importa, voy a rogarle un minuto de su atención —le pidió uno de los criados cuando hubieron pasado unos jarrones llenos de flores rojas que languidecían a más de dos metros de altura.

Fran asintió, haciendo un esfuerzo por regresar los ojos hasta el yldiano y dejar de mirar lo que había delante de él. Parecía un camino sin salida, rodeado de setos.

—Estamos a las puertas de la Embajada Comercial. Es tradición que dicho complejo esté rodeado por un laberinto floral. No abarca más de cien icsarios cuadrados, así que no hay peligro de que se pierdan durante demasiado tiempo, pero es preferible mantenerse en este punto lo más cerca posible y no distraerse. ¿Sería tan amable de pedirles a sus caballeros de compañía que se cojan de la mano para continuar?

Fran, que había esperado a que terminara para preguntarle qué era un icsario, información que consideraba importante, se olvidó de inmediato ante el último comentario. Miró hacia atrás, cuestionando con la vista a los más próximos a él si habían escuchado lo mismo, y luego volvió a mirar al criado.

—Creo que no vamos a cogernos de la mano.

El hombre mantuvo su sonrisa, sin embargo su expresión pareció temblar un segundo, como si le hubiera dado un escalofrío, y Fran se preguntó si sus modales acababan de asustar a un criado que fácilmente podía alcanzar los dos metros.

—Como usted desee, excelencia. Espero que mi proposición no le haya importunado.

—No, en absoluto, solamente es que en la Tierra no tenemos costumbre de cogernos de la mano —intentó suavizar, y se forzó a mostrar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Comprendo. En ese caso, por favor, asegúrense de permanecer unidos.

Fran asintió y se giró para ordenarle a uno de sus subalternos que hiciera correr la voz, pero antes de hablar pudo escuchar los susurros deslizándose entre la multitud. Alcanzó a ver al brigada Shepherd riéndose abiertamente. Sus miradas se encontraron y el hombre negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa, considerando lo ridículo de la situación.

Fran se volvió para seguir a los criados. Al dar los primeros pasos se preguntó si no había sido él el que había sacado conclusiones precipitadas. Estaba a punto de entrar en un laberinto yldiano, lo cual podía ser muy distinto a uno humano. Era posible que el suelo se moviera, las paredes se deslizaran o cambiaran de un momento para otro, y que las posibilidades de separarse fueran mayores de las normales. Sin embargo se había sentido tratado como si fuera un niño con serias deficiencias mentales. Esperó que sus hombres no le defraudaran y se mantuvieran estrechamente unidos, más de lo exigido por reglamento. Sabía que no se iban a alejar por su cuenta ni a bajar el ritmo, eran soldados, al fin y al cabo, pero no podía estar tan seguro del comportamiento de esa obra de la creatividad yldiana.

Al final, como había esperado en un principio, resultó que sus miedos eran innecesarios. Era cierto que los criados les guiaron por tantos pasillos, dieron tantos giros y vueltas que pronto perdió el sentido de la orientación. Ni siquiera buscando referencias visuales en lo alto podía ubicarse, puesto que cuando los setos no le tapaban el horizonte, lo hacían las estatuas de dioses en posturas de contorsionistas, rodeados por sus rabos y en medio de risas o aullidos mudos. Por ese motivo los criados ralentizaron el ritmo, lo cual le hizo sentir que el laberinto era mucho más grande de lo que en verdad era.

Cuando vieron de frente la fachada de la embajada, ni siquiera se detuvo a analizar los grabados que enmarcaban la puerta en numerosas arquivoltas. Entró en el edificio, sintiendo el fresco de su interior al mismo tiempo que la penumbra le dificultaba la visión. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un recibidor capaz de albergar a todos los ocupantes de la Orsa-gaas. Frente a él había una escalera imperial que ascendía al piso superior. A cada uno de sus lados, en las paredes que sorprendentemente no tenían ningún otro decorado más que la lisa y brillante piedra oscura, se abría  un pasillo precedido por un arco sostenido por columnas con representaciones divinas, aunque parecían ser dioses menores, puesto que no tenían ni la grandeza de talla ni de cuerpo de las esculturas de fuera.

—Sus aposentos están en el ala familiar, en la segunda planta —dijo un criado señalando hacia la izquierda —Supongo que deseará que sus caballeros de compañía sean distribuidos cerca de usted.

—Sí. Si es posible —respondió.

Por primera vez fue consciente de que era el trato formal y recargado con el que le trataban lo que le hacían sentir irritable. Estaba seguro que de ser cualquier otro miembro del grupo, habría disfrutado del espectáculo de ver a un superior intentando hablar con ese lenguaje tan presuntuoso, pero al ser él, y al ser consciente de que por más que lo intentaba, las palabras enrevesadas no estaban en su mente, tenía ganas de acabar con la conversación rápido y poderse encerrar en su habitación.

—Por favor, por aquí.

Los criados se dirigieron a la escalera de la izquierda y el que se había dirigido a él se atrasó para quedar a la altura de Fran sin llegar a ponerse nunca demasiado cerca.

—Como ya le habrán explicado, esta es una estación espacial especialmente importante por su carácter histórico. En esta misma estancia se firmó el Tratado del Aceite, y en el ala pública hay numerosas habitaciones famosas por ser donde se inició una provechosa relación comercial o se finalizó otra. En el ala familiar también hay cámaras importantes, como la Casa Magna, donde se hospedó el primer Príncipe de las Especies, el primer Soberano Supremo que visitó una estación comercial, y fue precisamente esta. Sin embargo me avergüenza tener que admitir que en aquella época nuestras capacidades eran muy inferiores a las actuales. En el edificio embajatorial sólo hay seis serrallos de importancia.

Fran asintió con los ojos perdidos en los dibujos que había en el suelo, el cual era tan liso que uno debía tener cuidado para no terminar deslizándose. Si la Lirdem era una estación de segunda, no quería imaginar cómo sería una de primera.

—Si no supone un problema para usted, lo aposentaremos en el serrallo de la fuente, que tiene doce estancias principales aparte de las de servidumbre. Sin embargo, el resto de sus caballeros de compañía deberán quedarse en habitaciones más humildes, a menos de que desee conservarlos con usted, en cuyo caso podríamos acondicionar los seis cuartos de servicio, la estancia infantil y las otras tres dependencias de vivienda. Por supuesto, comprendemos que esas no son condiciones en las que alguien de su categoría debería vivir por tanto tiempo, así que si esta propuesta le importuna…

—No, está bien —Fran le cortó apoyando sus palabras con un gesto rápido de la mano—. Yo mismo me encargaré de la distribución. Estoy seguro de que esas estancias de servicio serán dormitorios más que apropiados para mis “caballeros de compañía”. ¿Cuantos criados suelen dormir ahí?

—Seis, señor —dijo sonriendo pero con la duda patente en su mirada—. Sin embargo se trata de criados. Nosotros…

—Sí, descuida. Hay mucho soldado raso aquí atrás. Estoy seguro de que si le doy una habitación individual, se sentiría perdido con tanto espacio libre.

Por una vez el criado pareció estar sinceramente de acuerdo con él.

—Comprendo. Si ese es el caso, me alegro de que el problema se haya solucionado.

Cuando llegaron a lo que el yldiano había llamado serrallo, Fran descubrió que se trataba de una casa dentro de la embajada. A través de una ancha galería se llegaba a la puerta principal, de doble hoja y, como era costumbre, sin pomo. Los yldianos la abrieron situando la palma sobre su superficie y esperando a que una línea de luz azul brillara entre las rendijas. Luego se abrió sola, dejando paso a un pasillo corto y amplio. Había dos estancias a ambos lados, una un despacho familiar y la otra la habitación para recibir a las visitas. Del pasillo se accedía a un patio interior donde había una fuente sencilla, sin ninguna imagen de animal o dios. Una docena de puertas señalaban el acceso para las estancias inferiores, y luego una pequeña escalera subía al piso superior, donde había más dependencias.

Mientras observaban el techo del patio, que estaba iluminado pero no suplía la luz del sol artificial, Fran se dio cuenta de que los criados se habían acercado entre si y conversaban en voz baja, nerviosos. Pensó en darle espacio, por si tenían algún problema que querían esconder a la vista de sus ilustres visitantes, pero después de captar dos miradas de reojo hacia él, decidió acercarse.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Mis disculpas, Teniente. Tenemos problemas en la distribución.

—Bien. Díganme —casi exigió, cruzándose de brazos—. Estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarles.

Los criados dudaron pero al final uno, el que había estado hablando con él en todo momento, se llevó una mano al pecho y por un segundo Fran estuvo a punto de volver a malinterpretar el gesto. Luego comprendió que estaba comunicándose con alguien ausente.

—Nos informan de que hay más personas que deberían ser ubicadas en este serrallo.

—¿Tenemos que irnos? No pasa nada. Cualquier otro lugar estará bien.

—No, su excelencia —se encogió el criado de dos metros—. Lo que queremos decir es que nos han comunicado que usted se adscribe a la jurisdicción del Capitán Kim, el cual se dirige hacia aquí.

—Así es —dijo con naturalidad.

—En ese caso, ¿considera adecuado que le demos a él la estancia principal y destinemos a usted la séptima estancia? ¿O a usted le correspondería la cámara núbil? Espero que no le ofenda nuestra duda.

Fran frunció el ceño. No sabía si estaba dejándose llevar por la superstición, pero no le gustaba que desde que llegara a la Lirdem el número siete no hubiera dejado de repetirse. Sólo por eso se decantó por la segunda opción. Los criados asintieron y se sonrieron. Sus rostros dejaban claro que acababan de pasar otra crisis administrativa de dimensiones que Fran era incapaz de comprender. Siempre había creído que el régimen militar era el más duro y burocrático, pero ahora comenzaba a sospechar que había un lugar en el universo donde le habían arrebatado el título.

El capitán Kim llegó casi media hora más tarde, tiempo que Fran aprovechó para dejarle al cabo Villani la tarea de averiguar la habitabilidad de las estancias del piso inferior y organizar a los hombres para que eligieran una cama según orden de antigüedad y grado. Luego subió a descubrir cómo era su habitación núbil, sospechando que estaría llena de telas de raso, colores suaves y estatuas escalofriantes. Sin embargo el dormitorio resultó ser un lugar amplio pero sencillo, sin ninguna personalidad. Había una cama doble y un separador que, intuyó, ocultaba la ducha y demás muebles yldianos de aseo. A un lado había un tocador con un agradable parecido a un buró, y en la pared contraria había una alfombra de un género esponjoso y peludo, decorado con cenefas y colores ocres, cojines, sillas retiradas a un lado, mesita de café y un ventanal que, para su alegría, le dejaba admirar la bonita vista del laberinto desde arriba y el jardín central. A lo lejos identificó los tres edificios que señalaban los distritos, y otro más que no supo reconocer.

Estaba analizando la estancia, recordando lo que había dicho sobre sus hombres y el espacio sobrante en los dormitorios, cuando metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y rozó un metal frío. Se había olvidado del anillo. Se giró hacia la puerta para ver al criado que no se había atrevido a entrar, como si con tal acción fuera a invadir su intimidad, pero permanecía de pie, inquieto. No parecía acostumbrado a permanecer ocioso.

—Hoy hablé con un hombre durante el banquete. Estaba sentado a mi derecha. No recuerdo su título. Creo que se llamaba…

Recordaba haberlo dicho segundos después de despedirse, sin embargo ahora las palabras no le venía a la boca. Casi estaba seguro de que comenzaba con «D», y se parecía a un nombre humano, como Dylan, pero definitivamente no era ese.

—Laeto —le intentó ayudar el criado con una sonrisa suave.

—¿Cómo?

—Laeto. El título que corresponde a los excelsos señores con los que compartisteis comida es Laeto. Son los más doctos y cultivados de entre los mejores. El título completo es Laeto de la centésima sexagésima nona apertura de la Estación Comercial de Según Orden, Lirdem, pero sólo se usaría en recepciones regias.

—Sí. —Fran esbozó una sonrisa comprometida. —Laeto… “algo”. Me dijo su nombre, pero…

Intentó construir alguna escusa vana que sonara tan grandilocuente como la de los yldianos y así evitar decir que no había sido capaz de quedarse con el único nombre al que prestó verdadera atención, pero por suerte no hizo falta. El criado, manteniendo su eterna sonrisa, se llevó los dedos al pecho y los movió apenas unos milímetros antes de responderle.

—¿A su derecha? ¿Podría tratarse del Laeto de Minam?

—Puede ser —respondió bastante convencido—. Muchas gracias. ¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda verle en los próximos días?

El yldiano asintió y le señaló con la palma de la mano al buró que había cerca de él.

—Por supuesto. En su tocador dispone de un petitorio. Basta con mencionar a la persona con la que desee citarse y su petición será recogida en la base de datos y satisfecha tan rápido como se pueda. Si por el contrario desea llamar a algún miembro del servicio de la Lirdem, por favor, use este de aquí —dijo levantando la mano para mostrar una placa junto al marco de la puerta. —Estamos siempre encantados de poder ser de utilidad.

Algo en su tono de voz le hizo sentir a Fran que se estaba despidiendo, sin embargo en cuanto cerró la boca volvió a colocar una sonrisa amable sobre sus labios y se quedó quieto, en la puerta, atento.

—Gracias.

—Siempre es un placer.

Tras uno segundos de incómodo silencio, comprendió que el hombre no se marcharía a menos de que se le diera permiso para ello, y cuando lo hizo, el criado le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse a paso ligero. Salió de la habitación para verlo bajar las escaleras, saludando a todos los humanos que veía, pero sin perder el ritmo. Tenía prisa y seguramente por culpa de haberle estado atendiendo. Fran iba a tener que vigilar esos detalles con los yldianos o terminaría ganándose reputación de desconsiderado. Por lo visto en Yldium la cortesía se ejercía a otro nivel.

 

Como le habían avisado, el capitán Kim fue acomodado en la estancia principal, y como éste mismo le comentó más tarde, era tan suntuosa como había supuesto. La mayoría de los soldados se distribuyeron las habitaciones de la planta baja, que eran las más sencillas según los criados. En total había espacio para treinta y seis hombres, por lo que en el piso superior, donde había más estancias y más espaciosas, se colocaron a un par de cabos y a los otros suboficiales de la tercera compañía, y estos, por supuesto, no dudaron en celebrarlo ruidosamente.

Poco después de que Fran hubiera terminado de colocar las cosas fuera de su macuto y se hubiera dado una ducha rápida, el cabo Lao y el soldado Perkins tocaron a su puerta.

—Mi teniente —saludaron cuadrándose—. Estamos verificando el dormitorio de cada uno y haciendo recuento. ¿Le han traído ya su equipaje? ¿Hay algo que necesite?

—Sí, me trajeron mis cosas con bastante rapidez. ¿Alguno de los chicos ha tenido problemas con el suyo?

—Sólo retrasos, señor. Los de graduación inferior van en último lugar y tenemos que esperar a un guía yldiano para ir al puerto y regresar. Los operarios se están encargando de dar los paseos y meterse en ese infierno de laberinto, y los de la segunda compañía se encargan de transportarlo dentro del edificio, así que tampoco tenemos mucha confianza en que se den prisa con nosotros. Esos tontos siguen enfadados porque somos mejores que ellos en cualquier juego de mesa que nos pongan delante.

—Especialmente si hay apuesta de por medio —incidió Fran intentando parecer censurador, pero la sonrisita divertida bailoteaba en sus labios.

—Si hay apuesta, somos aún mejores —respondió el cabo Lao con dignidad.

—En ese caso, asuman las consecuencias. No me importa lo qué tengan que hacer, como si tienen que dejarse ganar un par de veces para que sus equipajes lleguen antes del amanecer, pero mañana a primera hora los quiero formando en el patio y con el uniforme de estación recién planchado y abrillantado.

—Sí, señor —dijeron ambos soldados al unísono.

—Iba a reunirme con el capitán para pedirle que convenciera al comandante de que añadiera comida a la reunión de esta noche, pero no sé si nos dará tiempo de avisar a los operarios de que vayan a la despensa de la Orsa-gaas sin que los yldianos lo noten.

—Creo que no hará falta, señor —le dijo el soldado Perkins—. Me ha aparecido entender que están haciendo precisamente eso. ¿Se le ha informado ya de la hora y el lugar de la reunión? —Al ver que Fran negaba, continuó. —Tenemos cincuenta minutos. Es en la sala que hay cruzando el corredor, en el sentido contrario por el que vinimos. Vamos a ir más tarde todos juntos, pero si desea adelantarse, no hay pérdida. Tiene unas puertas… llamativas. Es la habitación que los yldianos han designado para nuestras necesidades.

—Para eventos sociales —puntualizó el cabo Lao sin poder esconder una sonrisa—. Para nuestros exclusivos eventos sociales.

—Sí, la “cámara del placer”.

Pérkins clavó sus ojos en los de Fran y se esforzó por mantener una expresión seria a pesar del temblor en la comisura de sus labios. No se trataba de una broma de soldados. La habitación se llamaba así.

—Iré a verla.

—Sí, señor.

Los hombres se apartaron, para dejarlo pasar, y Fran dio unos pasos antes de volverse para mirarlos.

—Háganme el favor de no hacer ningún chiste al respecto.

—No teníamos nada en mente, señor —murmuró el cabo Lao alzando la vista inocentemente—. Sólo íbamos a comunicarle al sargento que el teniente iba a dedicarse unos minutos de disfrute personal en la…

—Ni se le ocurra terminar esa frase, cabo—le gruñó señalandole con un dedo, pero no debía de verse muy amenazador porque el soldado Perkins, quien rara vez se reía de un superior, tuvo que taparse la boca para que no sonara demasiado fuerte la carcajada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habrás notado, Sangre azul ha cambiado su portada. Todo eso y otras cosas (regalos de San Valentín, blablabla) lo comento en la web. Pero, más importante que eso: ¿Te haces una idea de qué es lo que los criados están diciendo realmente cada vez que Fran y los humanos escuchan "caballeros de compañía"?


	6. Política

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actualización de San Valentín

El soldado hab ía estado acertado cuando le dijo que iba a reconocer el lugar de inmediato. La puerta de la que le había hablado tenía una anchura idónea para meter un biplaza acorazado con las alas de atmósfera extendidas y sin necesidad de que el piloto fuera especialmente bueno. Las hojas habían desaparecido, pero no había duda de que estaban ahí, metidas en la pared y preparadas para volverse a deslizar en cuanto alguien le diera la orden de cerrarse, y del interior de la estancia salía una luz azulada mucho más intensa que la escasa iluminación del pasillo.

Al acercarse, escuchó las voces de varios hombres discutiendo. Reconoció algunas como miembros de su compañía sin que le sorprendiera demasiado. El lugar estaba demasiado cerca de su serrallo y muchos de los soldados se habrían quedado ociosos tras los arreglos de distribución de dormitorios, sin mochilas que deshacer ni mudas para cambiarse tras el aseo.

Redujo la velocidad seg ún se acercaba, queriendo primero asegurarse de quién estaba en el interior por si podía evitar alguna compañía indeseada. No se llevaba mal con ninguno, pero había veces que uno se encontraba demasiado cansado como para seguir las intensas charlas de Shawn Panfil o soportar los chistes incómodos del teniente Philpotts.

—Lo que t ú digas, pero yo prefiero eso a que me traten como si fuera manco. Sólo les faltó preguntarme si también me masticaban la comida.

Esa era indiscutiblemente la voz áspera del cabo Villani. Sus palabras siempre se escuchaban amortiguadas por el poblado bigote que casi le cubría los labios.

Al asomarse vio a Raymond Hewings, el m ás joven de la compañía, observando a sus amigos con su cara redonda de niño imberbe.

—Pues yo no not é nada de eso. Al principio me pareció que creían que era un niñato, porque estaban constantemente intentando averiguar mi edad, hasta que les dejé claro que todos ahí éramos adultos, y comenzaron con la charla aburrida sobre la economía Universal, los provechosos tratados con los gislianos y yo que sé qué más mierda sin sentido. Estoy seguro de que al da Costa o a al Fayad ese les habría encantado, pero para mí las clases de matemáticas avanzadas de la academia eran más fáciles de comprender.

—Lo tuyo tiene sentido, porque algo de ni ñato aún tienes —se burló el sargento Hodgson, flaco y con un oscuro mostacho bailando sobre sus labios apretados—. Pero sólo les faltó tratarme en femenino. Ahora entiendo cuando a mi parienta le entran los sofocos porque en el trabajo la tratan como basura, aunque es peor porque yo soy hombre y algo de importancia tiene que tener eso. Mi mujer ya nació así y creció con esa mierda cada día, pero el que nosotros tengamos que venirnos a otra galaxia a que se rían en nuestras narices de nuestras opiniones, como si fuera un chiste que un humano se atreva a hablar de la potencia de los nuevos núcleos motrices, es una putada en mayúsculas. Una jodienda, eso es lo que ha sido.

Dudó un segundo y añadió:

—No tengo nada contra las palabras amables. Mi esposa es inglesa y siempre está con el _Honey_ por aquí, el _my dear_ por allá, y el _baby_ cada vez que quiere que me tranquilice, pero lo de estos hombres era… extraño. Demasiado… No sé cómo explicarlo. ¿Galanteo?

—Me alegra saber que no soy el único que se quedó con la idea de que estaban —el cabo Villani frunció el ceño, como si la palabra se le hubiera atragantado en la garganta, y finalmente la escupió— flirteando.

—Lo que esos correctísimos aristócratas súper refinados están buscando es un buen hombre que se los…

En ese momento el sargento se dio cuenta de que Fran estaba apoyado contra la jamba de la puerta, escuchándolos, y tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse. A pesar de ser una persona eficiente y respetuosa con el sistema de mando, el sargento ten ía un discurso que muchas veces se acercaba peligrosamente al machismo vulgar, el que nace más como actitud para reforzar la virilidad que como una ideología social. Sin embargo era uno de los pocos que durante el viaje le habían preguntado a Fran por su estado sentimental, obteniendo una respuesta sincera sobre sus gustos, y su actitud hacia él no había cambiado en absoluto. Su homofobia, por tanto, era similar a su machismo, una actitud que tomaba ante sus amigos para marcar su masculinidad de pueblo.

—Disculpe, teniente, est ábamos… comentando nuestras primeras impresiones.

—Ya veo.

Se produjo un silencio largo e inc ómodo y Fran se encargó de alargarlo todo lo posible sólo por maldad. Uno de los muchachos que se había sentado en un asiento del fondo, un soldado raso llamado Vladimir Pavlov, se levantó con vergüenza y trató de cambiar de tema.

— ¿Alguien se fijó en la comida? No sé qué era peor, si su textura o los cubiertos con los que esperaban que nos lo comiéramos.

—La textura era una mierda —aport ó el comandante Juhász entrando en la sala y hablando con su habitual crudeza —, pero los cubiertos se llevan la palma en mi categoría de mierdas infernales, con todos mis respetos para nuestros afeminados anfitriones. Teniente cortés —saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió caminando.

Los embajadores iban detr ás, murmurando entre sí con indignación. Fran sólo pudo escuchar “increíble” y “de sentido común”, pero no había que hacer un máster de diplomacia para saber que era la versión política de lo que habían dicho sus hombres. El comandante se situó en el centro de la habitación, apartando un par de sillas, y esperó a que la enorme sala terminara de llenarse con el resto de los tripulantes de la Orsa-gaas antes de hablar.

—Se ñores, vamos a hablar con franqueza: Estamos todos hambrientos. Los yldianos deben tener úlceras hasta en los juanetes con todas las atenciones que han tenido con nosotros, pero nada puede ser perfecto, y esto ha distado mucho de serlo. Su comida, hablando claro, es una bazofia mayor que la comida hirge, o al menos lo parece, porque si alguien tiene los cojones de probar algo que tiene larvas de insectos extraterrestres, leche de animales extraterrestres o jodidas natillas cocinada con sangre extraterrestre, tiene unos cojones para sentárseles encima. Pero no hemos venido aquí para comer buena comida y beber buen vino. Si todo lo que tienen son saltamontes fritos, nos comemos esos saltamontes fritos, ¿han entendido?

La mayor ía asintió con la cabeza, incluso los embajadores, quienes parecían más convencidos que los soldados.

—Nuestra prioridad es quedar bien con los señoritingos estos. El Imperio Hirge ahora mismo debe estar sacando de paseo su flota bélica mientras nosotros estamos aquí quejándonos de que no tenemos mierda de whiskie o chuletones de ternera. Puede que cuando regresemos a casa, la Tierra haya entrado en guerra, o que ni siquiera quede Tierra. Nuestro estómago es una boñiga de vaca en mi lista de prioridades, ¿han entendido? Bien, pues vamos a dejarnos de lloriquear como niñas y a hacer nuestro trabajo. Esta noche será la última que comamos una jodida cena decente, así que aprovéchenla, porque como escuche mañana a alguien hacer un solo maldito comentario sobre que prefiere costillas a la brasa o bacalao merengado, me voy a encargar de que disfrute de todas las truchas yldicas de esta jodida estación.

Se escucharon algunas risas groseras y el comandante dio una palmada para concluir.

— ¡Vamos! ¡La comida!

Dicho y hecho, los soldados corrieron a juntar mesas, apartar cojines, taburetes, mesitas auxiliares y muebles desconocidos mientras los operarios sacaban las latas y paquetes que hab ían guardado en los bolsillos de sus holgados monos de trabajo. Habían tenido el cuidado de no dejarse ver por los criados.

Alguien cerr ó las puertas y unos minutos después, tras el sonido de las sillas arrastrándose, el latón abriéndose y las bolsas plasticas rompiéndose, se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por alguna que otra voz pidiendo que acercaran alguna barrita de cereales, un suplemento de calcio o el famoso curry con sabor a arroz frito que todo trabajador espacial terminaba odiando al final de su primer año de instrucción. Ahora toda esa comida les sabía a gloria.

Fran no recordaba haber tenido tanta hambre desde que superara las clases de preparación física de segundo curso. Calculó el tiempo transcurrido desde que llegaron y comprendió que había pasado casi doce horas desde su última comida, en el desayuno. Con todo el nerviosismo ante la cercanía de la Lirdem había hecho precisamente lo que le había ordenado a sus soldados no hacer: se había saltado el almuerzo.

Cuando comenz ó a surgir la conversación, primero en pequeños grupos aislados y luego ascendiendo en volumen hasta que toda la mesa se unió en el mismo debate, lo único que se trató fue todo lo que los había sorprendido de esa raza de Yldium. Entre los comentarios de algunos, se podía entrever insinuaciones de que una sociedad de sedas, extensiones y tintes de color neón no podía invertir mucho en armas y soldados, pero los embajadores no parecían estar de acuerdo.

—Recursos no les sobran —dijo Vasilios Floros, el diplom ático de Grecia.

Para dar énfasis a sus palabras, lanzó una lenta mirada a la decoración que los rodeaba.

—Esta estaci ón podría albergar a doce flotas como la humana, y si los planos que nos dieron son a la escala que dicen, un tercio de los ciudadanos chinos del mundo sin estrecheces, entre sanitarios, médicos, técnicos, gente de logística, soldados y otros cargos. A no ser que esto sea producto de un complejo de tamaño, todo parece indicar que su población es mucho, realmente mucho mayor que la nuestra, y estoy hablando en miles de billones.

Xiang Huil Lee asinti ó con un gesto brusco de cabeza, como brusco era todo él, y se estiró los puños de su traje sastre antes de aportar:

—Seg ún Sisquei de Vallebravo, marqués de Manchacana, la galaxia Yldium tiene mil doscientos cincuenta y siete billones de planetas aptos para la vida o la colonización —dijo tocándose la sien para dejar claro que se podía confiar en su memoria—, pero de estos sólo trescientos quince tienen una población estable y funcionan bajo una monarquía. El resto son usados para extraer recursos.

El capit án Kim silbó con admiración.

—Esos son muchos planetas.

—Con que s ólo diez de ellos tuvieran el tamaño de la Tierra, haría que los números tornaran la balanza a nuestro favor. Los hirges se lo pensarán dos veces antes de embarcarse en una guerra de desgaste como esa —continuó el embajador chino—. Los números, señores, muchas veces son los que ganan las batallas.

El capit án Banner no parecía estar de acuerdo. Lanzó un bufido escéptico y abrió una nueva barrita de cereales antes de responderle.

—Todav ía ni siquiera podemos imaginar la totalidad del Imperio Hirge. Sabemos que tienen colonias repartidas por varias galaxias y, al menos, conocemos veintitrés planetas habitados por ellos. ¿Qué le hace pensar que una nación con el título de Imperio es menos extensa que Los Reinos de Yldium?  Si los yldianos se sintieran de la misma categoría que sus enemigos ancestrales, haría tiempo que se habrían puesto un título a la altura del desafío, ¿no?

Fran se pregunt ó si ese hombre había terminado los estudios de primaria. Al mirar en torno suyo, esperando descubrir expresiones despectivas o burlonas, se encontró con que varios soldados asentían para apoyar su pregunta. Uno incluso era de su unidad.

Los embajadores ni siquiera parecieron tomar en cuenta la intervención, considerándola demasiado tonta como para responder. Siguieron debatiendo sobre las posibles dimensiones de la flota de Yldium, pero Yusuf al Fayad, que estaba sentado cerca de Fran y de frente al capitán Banner, se apiadó del hombre.

—El distintivo de imperio y de reinos no tiene tanto que ver con el tama ño como con el sistema de gobierno. Los Hirge son un pueblo que obedecen los decretos y leyes promulgadas por un consejo centralizado y ratificadas por un emperador, cuya existencia hasta ellos mismos dudan. Lo más seguro es que lleve siglos muerto y la cámara del consejo haga lo que considere adecuado en su nombre —comentó el representante de la Liga Meridional, haciendo un gesto para aclarar que era una suposición personal—. En cambio, los yldianos se gobiernan por miles de pequeñas monarquías que tienen poder total y exclusivo sobre sus súbditos. El Soberano Supremo no puede decidir cuál es la edad legal para beber alcohol en el planeta Verdemar, por poner un ejemplo, pero puede exigirles a los otros reyes y príncipes que aporten un número determinados de soldados a la Armada Suprema. ¿Comprende?

—Lo importante de todo esto —le interrumpi ó el comandante, aprovechando que la voz calmada y grave del dignatario había atraído la atención de la mayoría de los presentes—, es que los nobles con los que nos hemos encontrado hoy son representantes de monarquías menores. ¿Me equivoco?

Alz ó una ceja y esperó la confirmación de los embajadores antes de continuar.

— ¿Y es necesario reunirse con ellos para cerrar un acuerdo con los yldianos? ¿Una alianza firmada sólo por los representantes del Soberano Supremo no basta?

Los diplom áticos se miraron los unos a los otros mostrando distinto grado de molestia. Parecía ser un tema que ya habían discutido en privado, por la expresión de algunos, y no todos se mostraban de acuerdo con la decisión final.

—En la teor ía, bastaría con el sello del Soberano Supremo, o eso es lo que nos han dicho —les explicó Yusuf al Fayad—. Lo que hemos descubierto de su sistema de gobierno y lo que nos contó el tutor durante el paseo, da a entender que el resto de nobles están aquí por un derecho ancestral de su raza. El Soberano Supremo ha de permitir que se reúnan con sus aliados y no puede perjudicar las relaciones comerciales que se formen entre ambas partes, por lo que se verán libres de impuestos al vendernos y no tendrán que tributar lo que reciban de nosotros.

—O sea, que est án aquí porque quieren saltarse el control de aduanas —se burló el capitán Banner, acomodando las botas sobre una mesa baja.

Yusuf pos ó la vista sobre la superficie pulida de los zapatos y asintió con lentitud, pensando en cada palabra antes de responder. Era consciente de que todos lo escuchaban.

—Y para que nos lo saltemos nosotros tambi én. Sería obtener materias primas directamente de la fuente, sin intermediarios, y si hiciéramos unos buenos tratos…

—Nada de buenos tratos —gru ñó el embajador de la Unión Europea, Dietrich Denzel, inclinándose hacia delante para mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. No hemos venido a hacer comercio. Lo que queremos es ayuda, efectivos militares, hombres; no materia prima, y apenas tenemos con qué pagar su colaboración. Si empezamos a negociar con esa corte de ricachones especializado en las sutilezas del lenguaje nos van a despellejar vivos. ¿Qué les podemos ofrecer? ¿Explotaciones lunares? ¿El drenaje de Saturno? ¿Les vendemos la Osa Mayor?

Diego Allende, el representante de la Confederaci ón Latinoamericana, puso una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero para que se contuviera. A Fran no le sorprendió ver cómo el corpulento dignatario europeo lo miraba y suspiraba lentamente, obedeciendo como un manso corderito. Desde que Europa se había especializado en las altas tecnología, se había demostrado incapaz de producir el mínimo de alimento necesario para mantener a su población, y llevaba tiempo fomentando las buenas relaciones con sus vecinos americanos para que subvencionaran la exportación de comida al viejo mundo. Ni siquiera con la entrada de Surinam como trigésimo noveno país miembro habían conseguido avances notorios, pero seguían intentándolo.

—Se nos ha enviado para acordar una alianza que nos proporcione protecci ón bélica, nada más —le dijo Allende a Al Fayad—. Por mi parte, no tengo intención de volverme a encontrar con esos… seres, a menos de que sea imprescindible para mi trabajo, y como por ahora no lo es…

Se cruz ó de brazos y se recostó en el asiento, mirando a sus colegas de uno en uno.

—Yo tampoco tengo el menor deseo de soportar su charla insustancial y sus desprecios velados —admiti ó Vasilio Floros, cerrando los labios tras hablar, con una mueca de decisión que casi quedaba oculta por su tupida barba.

Xiang Hui Lee asinti ó enérgicamente y murmuró algo que Fran no llegó a entender, pero que no podía ser un halago hacia los yldianos.

Al final de la noche, si algo le qued ó claro, fue que sus anfitriones iban a recibir una dura lección de diplomacia humana. El representante de la Liga Meridional era el único con una visión abierta al diálogo, intentando en varias ocasiones hacer ver que tener buenas amistades con todos los pequeños reinos podría ser beneficioso a la larga, pero no convenció al grupo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que este capítulo no ha sido lo que se dice romántico, pero es el Quid de la cuestión.  
> ¿Te haces una idea de por qué digo eso? ¿Por qué motivo es tan importante que los embajadores no quieran verse con los "yldianos"? Y, aún más importante, ¿en qué beneficia eso a la relación entre Fran y Shasmel?


	7. El invernadero

Según le había explicado el tutor a los embajadores, el tiempo en la Lirdem se regían por lo que ellos llamaban el séptimo ciclo. Los días disponían de veinte horas, y no de veinticuatro; la mitad nocturnas y la otra mitad diurnas, y entre ambas estaban las llamadas «horas de gracia». El yldiano les había recomendado encarecidamente que madrugaran o trasnocharan en alguna ocasión para poder disfrutar de lo que definió como el don de los dioses, un espectáculo lumínico que se representaba en el cielo de la estación espacial.

Ese afán por recrear las condiciones de uno de sus planetas —Fran no sabía cuál, pero suponía que sería para los yldianos lo mismo que la Tierra para los terrícolas—, no se limitaba a los horarios. La temperatura subía y bajaba según el momento del día, y un sol falso se desplazaba por el lejano techo para que cada estatua y arbusto arrojara su correspondiente sombra. Los técnicos de la Orsa-gaas estaban fascinados por tal derroche innecesario de recursos. Los embajadores, en cambio, estaban asustados. El poderío de Yldium quedaba patente allá donde miraran.

La cena secreta había durado hasta bien entrada la noche. Fran se había acostado excitado por los sucesos del día, con la mente llena de extraños rostros azules, complicada cortesía y teorías descabelladas sobre lo que sería su nueva rutina en la Lirdem.

Aunque no quería meditar mucho sobre ello, le emocionaba la idea de que le invitaran a visitar las instalaciones bélicas de la estación. Estaba seguro de que cualquier instrumento de esa sorprendente raza sería tan curioso estéticamente como útil. También, la perspectiva de descubrir unas técnicas de entrenamiento distintas a la de los hirge le mantenía intrigado.

Le había sido imposible sacar ninguna conclusión sobre las capacidades de los soldados, pero en el poco tiempo que pasó con ellos comprendió que ningún ejército de la tierra le podía hacer sombra en lo referido a obediencia y silencio. Excepto por una o dos frases cortas para avisarle de que estaban a su servicio, su comportamiento no había sido muy distinto al de una estatua, especialmente en lo referido a sus gestos faciales. El resto de los yldianos, los cuales debían ser nobles o gente de especial importancia por su forma de comportarse, pasaba frente a ellos sin prestarle la menor atención o incluso haciendo ademanes de desdén, como si su presencia los irritara.

 

 

A pesar de la efervescente actividad en su cabeza, desarrollando un pensamiento tras otro, entre los que estaba el deber de devolver cierto anillo, terminó cayendo dormido con la facilidad de siempre, y siete horas más tarde, treinta segundos antes de que la discreta alarma de su reloj sonara, abrió los ojos.

Frente a él, entre las cortinas que ondeaban suavemente bajo la brisa cálida, el sol arrojaba sus primeros rayos. Su primera reacción fue estirarse y decirse que él era una persona simple, de poca sensibilidad artística y con placeres más terrenales, como oler un buen café después de una ducha caliente, y que a él los amaneceres le causaban el mismo efecto que los museos: somnolencia. Sin embargo, mientras bostezaba, sus vista se quedó atrapada ante la hipnótica escena de los haces de luz brillante ondeando bajo un fondo aún oscuro.

Salió de la cama con lentitud, haciendo ejercicios para calentar los músculos de hombros y cintura, antes de asomarse al balcón y disfrutar de unos tranquilos diez minutos de contemplación. Nunca había visto una aurora boreal pero sabía lo que era e intuía que «las gracias» era la versión de ésta en Yldium. En el cielo las luces bailaban como un pentagrama lumínico, fundiéndose los rojos con los azules y creando morados, verdes y amarillos. El aire a su alrededor estaba cuajado de motas plateadas que flotaban a merced de una brisa cálida y los haces rojos jugueteaban sobre su piel, haciéndole entrar en calor con sólo rozarlo.

 Cuando fue consciente de lo ridículo que debía verse un hombre con el feo pijama reglamentario —de cuerpo completo—, ensimismado observando el infinito, decidió ponerse el chándal de deporte y salir a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos. Llevaba demasiadas semanas atrapado en la Orsa-gaas, que si bien era una nave grande, no lo suficiente como para poder hacer distintas rutas de entrenamiento. La Lirdem en cambio le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento un jardín floral a cielo descubierto, por muy artificial que fuera. Era demasiado tentador como para resistirse.

Al salir al corredor que daba al patio interior, descubrió a un grupo de hombres susurrando acaloradamente entre sí. Los conocía muy bien. Eran los mismos que solía ver en los pasillos de la Orsa cada mañana, sudando y corriendo con toallas de deporte al hombro. Mientras bajaba la escalera intuyó qué había pasado y maldijo mil veces, rogando por estar equivocado.

—¿Algún problema, señores? —preguntó cuando estuvo a unos metros.

Los soldados lo habían visto venir y algunos habían guardado silencio. Otros habían seguido mascullando, observándole con atención y señalándolo discretamente, como Ivanovich. Fue éste el que se adelantó para responderle.

—Nos han prohibido salir de la embajada, Teniente. Ni siquiera nos permiten correr en el laberinto.

Fran puso cara de incredulidad, más por el hecho de que sus hombres estuvieran tan desesperados por algo de ejercicio como para proponer la descabellada idea de correr en un laberinto, un ingenio diseñado expresamente para perder a la gente, que por la negativa de los yldianos a dejarles salir.

—¿Cómo de grande es la embajada?

—No, eso también nos lo han prohibido —atajó Ivanovich—. Los azulianos estos pusieron el grito en el cielo en cuanto el cabo empezó los calentamientos en el pasillo. Cuando les contamos lo que queríamos hacer, parecía que se iban a desmayar del susto. Nos rogaron que regresáramos al « _pellarro_ », o cómo sea que llamen a este lugar, y nos recomendaron que consiguiéramos una autorización de nuestro tutor para poder correr al aire libre.

—No dijeron correr —intervino Perkins con una mueca irónica torciéndole la boca—. Más bien fue algo como “actividad indecente que ningún hombre educado querría realizar a la vista de sus semejantes”.

Su compañero le dio la razón.

—No así, pero esa era la idea

Fran, que comenzaba a sentir el mal humor punzando en la nuca, respiró hondo y decidió tomárselo con filosofía.

—Hablaré con el capitán para que nos consiga esos permisos. Con suerte podremos salir esta noche. Si no, tendremos que aplazarlo hasta mañana. Mientras tanto, infórmense de cómo va el asunto del desayuno; si comemos aquí o en un comedor.

Los soldados asintieron y se retiraron. Aunque no faltó quien resoplara y comenzara a quejarse por la comida alienígena, la mayoría actuó con profesionalidad: Se dirigieron a los dormitorios para ponerse el uniforme y salieron a buscar a los criados.

Él, por su parte, volvió a subir para llamar a la puerta del capitán Kim. Como siempre, tuvo que aporrearla con el puño para que un ligero sonido traspasara el metal pero afortunadamente su superior estaba en ese momento en el escritorio, a poca distancia de la entrada, y lo escuchó.

Kim Su Jong era uno de los pocos superiores que se había ganado el respeto de Fran desde el primer momento en el que se encontraron. El capitán era distante y seco con las personas que no conocía, su compañía incluida. Durante los primeros días tras la selección y creación de la unidad, había sometido a Fran a una de su época de mayor actividad laboral hasta la fecha. Lo había cargado de trabajo burocrático, exigiendo progresos cada hora y negándose a aceptar un «hoy no va a ser posible» por respuesta. Pero mientras Fran llamaba a consulados, clínicas de salud y altos cargos de ejércitos de distintas naciones o cuerpos militares privados para asegurarse de que todos los papeles estaban en orden, su superior no se sentó tras su mesa de oficina a ver las horas pasar. Había trabajado sin descanso, haciendo horas extra y durmiendo en el despacho algunas noches. Fran lo había visto desayunar en la base internacional, con el uniforme tan arreglado como cualquier día, y cenar en el mismo sitio, siempre absorto en los documentos que llevaba con él.

Lo más importante de Kim Su Jong era que toda la dedicación que mostraba con sus tareas no era por las ansias de un ascenso, ni porque su mentalidad asiática le instara a rozar la perfección en todo lo que hiciera, como muchos con prejuicios se empeñaban en creer, sino porque creía en el proyecto en el que trabajaban y se preocupaba por sus hombres (incluso por esos desconocidos a los que no saludaba) como si fueran sus propios hijos. De no haber sido por su intervención, tres de los muchachos no estarían en ese momento con ellos, haciendo el viaje de su vida y colaborando en el suceso político de la década, a la altura del Tratado de Empellón[1].

Con el paso de los días y el trabajo en conjunto había nacido entre el capitán Kim y él una sana relación de inferior-superior en la que no faltaban las palmaditas en la espalda y las secas reprimendas. Fran tenía la impresión de que estas últimas, las reprimendas, eran una prueba clara de que el sentimiento de agrado era correspondido.

El hombre lo escuchó con atención, volviéndose a sentar en el escritorio. En el poco tiempo desde que le habían asignado esa habitación la había personalizado hasta el punto de que uno sentía que volvía a estar en su despacho, allá en la tierra. La mesa estaba oculta bajo las pilas de papeles, los archivos verdes y el material de oficina. Todo estaba tan desordenado como correspondía a un lugar donde hasta el objeto más insignificante recibía un uso excesivo. El capitán era de la vieja generación; seguía disfrutando con hacer las cosas a mano y sólo rellenaba los formularios digitales por obligación.

—Veré con quién hay que hablar para solucionar eso —le dijo al fin, con un cansancio que dejaba claro que llevaba mucho más tiempo que él despierto.

—Entiendo que tengan reparo en dejar que militares armados caminen libremente por la estación—aceptó Fran—, pero si pudiera pedirle que nos marcaran unas zonas permitidas, sería un alivio para las tropas. Piense que llevan demasiado tiempo encerrados. Incluso yo, que estoy habituado a estas condiciones, me estoy comenzando a sentir un poco… bajo de ánimos.

La palabra depresión era tabú. Todo el mundo podía sufrir de eso. Era lo más común en el espacio. Por ello en toda misión había un equipo de psicólogos a bordo y estrictas normas para mantener activos y alegres a los hombres, pero al final siempre había que pasar por la consulta psiquiátrica, superar los eternos exámenes, demostrar que no se tenía dependencia a ninguna pastilla y luchar por poder volver a la rutina de los sanos.

Kim, que odiaba ese asunto tanto como cualquier otro militar, asintió sin mirarlo y garabateó algo en la hoja que tenía delante.

—Le pondremos remedio. No creo que les moleste tener a un par de humanos corriendo por las mañanas en ese enorme jardín que tienen.

—Y si ponen pegas, porque alguno de los chicos insinuó que no vieron con buenos ojos eso de que corriéramos públicamente, siempre podrían cedernos unas horas en las instalaciones deportivas que usen sus soldados. Así podrían tenernos vigilados.

«Y nosotros podríamos saciar nuestra curiosidad», fue lo que no añadió. Sin embargo su superior debía leerle la mente, porque le sonrió como si estuviera al tanto de sus intereses secretos.

Por desgracia para Fran y los suyos, no hubo mucho que pudiera hacerse en lo referido a los entrenamientos. La conversación entre el capitán y un miembro de la administración se produjo durante la comida, en la cámara de placer.

Se suponía que los comensales debía estar más atento a la masa viscosa que se retorcía en sus platos que en lo que hablaban ambos hombres, pero eran el centro de atención de todas las miradas.

Pasados unos eternos minutos de lento y cortés intercambio verbal sin que pareciera llegarse a ningún consenso, el comandante Juhász y dos embajadores con sus respectivos asesores se dirigieron hacia ahí para darle un poco de apoyo a su colega. La tercera compañía no era la única que quería poder salir de la embajada. Incluso aquellos que no formaban parte del cuerpo del ejército estaban deseando poder hacer aunque fuera una visita turística al exterior.

Un rato más tarde y miles de lentos cuchicheos después, los humanos regresaron a la mesa.

—Señores —les habló Noël Descoteaux, el embajador de Islandia—, estamos experimentando algunos problemas con los chips de traducción y parece que hay algún malentendido que por ahora no podemos solucionar. Hemos intentado llegar a un acuerdo pero no comprendemos los motivos por los que se nos niega la salida sólo a algunos de nosotros. Lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es extender un permiso para todo aquel que lo solicite, firmado por los embajadores, y con el cual podrán pasear por el exterior, siempre acompañados por un guía y con un objetivo declarado.

Inmediatamente las mesas prorrumpieron en quejas y bufidos de malestar. Los operarios y los del sector técnico eran los más ruidosos, seguidos muy de cerca por los militares, que aunque no alzaban la voz, eran muchos. Todos guardaron silencio cuando el comandante hizo un expresivo gesto con las manos. Su rostro molesto decía todo lo que no expresaba en voz alta. La mayoría, como niños de preescolar, bajaron la cabeza y se volvieron a concentrar en remover la comida frente a ellos.

 

 

Desde que los criados recogieron sus platos hasta que Fran pudo por fin coger su permiso de salida pasaron tres horas.

Para él la mañana ya estaba perdida, y aún le quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer, revisando solicitudes, asegurándose de que la lista de inscripción hubiera pasado por todas partes y conseguir la firma y el sello de los diez embajadores, los cuales tenían más asuntos que atender que dedicar sus horas a supervisar el ocio del resto del mundo. Sólo se iban a conceder cincuenta permisos por día, así que los hombres iban a tener que inscribirse en la lista por adelantado y reunir favores para que sus compañeros les cedieran su lugar. Como era de esperarse, Fran había recibido preferencia por su cargo, porque se llevaba bien con quien tenía que llevarse y porque tenía una excusa: el anillo del yldiano.

Consiguió desembarazarse de la mayor parte del papeleo a las once de la mañana, según su reloj. El brigada Shepherd se mostró muy solícito, insistiendo en que se le diera cualquier cosa en la que pudiera ayudar, y Fran no iba a perder una oportunidad como esa de descargar trabajo. Sabía que el soldado estaba haciendo méritos para ser el siguiente con un permiso de salida, pero no le importó. Él era el menos indicado para censurar su comportamiento.

Una vez en su habitación y preparado para salir con el uniforme de permiso, tuvo un momento de tensión al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a olvidar el nombre del dueño del anillo.

 Tenía en la mano la tarjeta azul —petitorio, lo habían llamado— pero resultaba inútil cuando no podía usarlo. Sólo por orgullo y porque no quería tener a un criado desviviéndose por serle de utilidad, se negó a llamar a uno para que volviera a consultar en su base de datos anclada al pecho.

Se sentó en la cama, inclinado sobre sus rodillas y con el plástico entre los dedos, e intentó negociar con el petitorio.

—Latio de Merna.

No ocurrió nada.

—Latio de Mina.

Nada de nuevo.

—Latio de Minó.

Empezó a impacientarse.

—Latio de Mira. Mirá. Mina. Misa. Mita. Mica. ¡Mierda!

Apretó el petitorio entre sus manos y se levantó, cada vez más molesto. Cerró los ojos. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y suspiró lentamente en tres tiempos. No iba a perder los estribos por una tontería como esa. Se rio de sí mismo y volvió a mirar la tarjeta.

—Enciéndete, cosa fea, y hazme el favor de trabajar.

Buscó en su bolsillo el anillo y lo agitó frente al objeto, como si fuera un ser inteligente al que se le pudiera regañar por su ineptitud.

—Quiero verme con el estúpido señor azul dueño de esto. ¿Tan difícil es? ¿Eh? ¿Tan difícil?

En el mismo momento en el que dejó de hacer tonterías con la mano, un haz de luz salió del centro del petitorio, atravesando la joya, sus dedos e incidiendo directamente sobre sus ojos. Fran chilló, saltó, lanzó la cosa tan lejos de él como pudo y se llevó la mano a la cadera, sosteniendo el arma.

Escuchó al anillo anillo repiquetear por el suelo y finalmente lo localizó a varios metros de la tarjeta, que seguía encendida. En la pantalla luminosa que se fue formando en el aire, del tamaño de una palma extendida y a cuatro centímetros del petitorio, aparecieron unos símbolos que identificó como los que habían estado en la sala de mando de la Orsa.

Sintiéndose estúpido, Fran se frotó el rostro con una mano mientras dejaba escapar unas carcajadas entre los dientes. Al acercarse vio que los datos iban pasando, mostrando nueva información y alguna que otra imagen que no pudo entender muy bien. Le pareció distinguir un edificio y luego diversas fotos de plantas, la vista aérea de lo que debía ser una ciudad yldiana y el mapa de un sistema solar representado de una forma demasiado detallada, como si se tratara de una carta de navegación. El aparato le estaba dando información sobre el anillo y su dueño, o la familia de este, si se trataba de un sello familiar, cosa que a cada segundo se hacía más evidente para él. Finalmente, para su alegría, la información se detuvo poco después de mostrar una imagen tridimensional del busto del yldiano de pelo rosa al que estaba buscando.

—Es este —dijo—. Nombre. Petitorio. Nombre.

Lo más inteligente era tratarlo como si se tratara de un móvil, cosa que se demostró acertada de inmediato.

—Laeto Shasmel de Minam. Duodécimo tercer hijo de la noble casa de Tempre, de sangre gloriosa; discípulo del benigno Melio de Minam, amado del templo de Esquirla y Querido Amigo del príncipe Distel Sueñoplacido.

Fran estaba demasiado ocupado analizando los rasgos del hombre como para atender a los títulos. No lo había mirado fijamente en ningún momento de la comida para no molestarle, pero ahora podía observar su extraño color de piel sin parecer indiscreto. Su cabello era mucho más vivo en la imagen que en la realidad, pero seguía teniendo esa tonalidad pálida, cercano al rosa salmón, y estaba seguro de que durante el banquete no se había hecho ningún recogido tan ostentoso como el que llevaba ahí. Los finos tirabuzones le daban un aire ridículamente infantil a su rostro.

No sabía si en los estándares yldianos resultaba guapo, pero para los humanos sí. Sus facciones eran proporcionadas, de nariz recta y pequeña, ojos expresivos y un carnoso labio inferior. El rostro ovalado, la mirada amable y la sonrisa perpetua le hacían ver como el paradigma de la inocencia. Al mismo tiempo, la inteligencia que se adivinaba en su gesto cuidadosamente estudiado, le advertía de que no se trataba de ningún niño.

Fran había tenido tiempo para conocer a muchas personas como él en el transcurso de su vida, y aunque resultaban fascinantes, al final siempre ocurría lo mismo: se aprovechaban de su apariencia cándida para usar a los demás para sus propósitos. En esta ocasión, sería él quien lo usara, aunque sólo fuera para dar un paseo.

—Deseo concertar una cita con el Laeto Shasmel de Minam —ordenó colocando sus labios cerca de la tarjeta, sin traspasar la pantalla luminosa.

 

 

Su impaciencia por salir de la embajada le hizo apenas prestar atención al criado que fue a recogerlo. Luego, mientras atravesaban los exuberantes jardines centrales, mucho más pendiente del esmero con el que cada jarrón o arbusto había sido colocado que el día anterior, se sintió culpable por la frialdad con el que había tratado al muchacho, o al hombre.

Le era imposible precisar su edad. Éste en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír, aunque en vez de colocarse frente a él para señalarle el camino, se había puesto a su espalda, indicándole de vez en cuando con frases cortas la dirección que debía seguir.

Fran no podía saber el motivo de ese comportamiento, si era normal o si estaba intentando molestarlo, pero aunque era consciente de que le obligaba a caminar con lentitud, lo prefería así. El Sol artificial de la Lirdem era suave y cálido, contrastando con la suave brisa, un poco fría, que agitaba la vegetación, y él no podía más que sentirse agradecido de cada segundo que dedicaba a analizar las maravillas de la naturaleza antinatural con la que los yldianos engalanaban sus estaciones espaciales.

El tercer distrito, lugar donde debía encontrarse con el dueño del anillo, era una construcción que apenas destacaba entre las dos grandes moles de metales brillantes que lo flanqueaban, sin embargo era grande y, a su manera, hermoso. No había tantas columnas en su exterior, ni tenía un laberinto a la entrada, ni siquiera un pequeño parterre que embelleciera su discreto recibidor, unas escaleras que descendían.

Una vez dentro, la primera habitación, desagradablemente fría y algo oscura, era un distribuidor con capacidad para albergar a un par de centenares de caballeros de amplios tocados. Los tacones de sus botas militares resonaban en la sala mientras la cruzaba de lado a lado, hacia un ancho arco que daba a una amplia galería. Tras él los pasos del criado eran apenas notorio. Habría pensado que se encontraba sólo, con la única compañía de los ecos resonando en las altas bóvedas, de no ser por el sonido de fricción que emitían los pantalones del yldiano al caminar, un susurro suave y relajante.

Quizás el tercer distrito no era un edificio que pareciera muy grande desde fuera, pero una vez dentro, con la incomodidad del frío y el silencio, sintió que tardaba horas cruzando corredores y girando en esquinas mal iluminadas antes de llegar a su destino. Su guía entrechocó sus zapatos en determinado momento, un sonido muy similar al que hacían los soldados a la voz de firmes, y ese fue el anuncio de que se había detenido. De otra forma Fran jamás se habría enterado y habría seguido caminando.

Al girar la cabeza, vio que el hombre hacía un gesto con la mano, indicándole una puerta a la vez que se inclinaba lentamente.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo debía proceder, por lo que se acercó, preguntándose si debía aporrear para que el sonido avisara a su cita de que había llegado, o esperar a que alguien saliera. Había creído que el noble yldiano, tan atento como parecían todos los señores de su raza, le esperaría en el pasillo para recibirlo, o al menos en una habitación de acceso abierto.

Por suerte no se tuvo que ver en la vergonzosa situación de demostrar sus malas maneras humanas y antes de que pudiera alzar el puño, el criado se acercó a él, caminando con tal ligereza que parecía que se estuviera deslizando, y posó la palma de la mano sobre la superficie de la puerta. Inmediatamente esta palpitó en un color celeste brillante antes de que su contorno se volviera luminoso. Esa era la versión Yldiana de «tocar a la puerta». A Fran no le habría sorprendido escuchar una voz femenina anunciando a la persona del interior que tenía un invitado pendiente de recibir, pero eso no ocurrió.

Cuando la hoja de metal se deslizó, dio un paso atrás, quedando casi oculto y permitiendo que el criado se adelantara por una vez. Aun así alcanzó a ver el interior de la habitación y el rostro de varios nobles que se habían girado para mirarlo. Las voces suaves de un nutrido grupo de personas se fueron deteniendo poco a poco.

—Ya están aquí —susurró alguien junto a una risita discreta que hizo que Fran se sintiera incómodo.

No quería encontrarse con medio centenar de Yldianos, sólo con uno en concreto, darle su anillo y aprovechar para investigar todas las maravillas de la estación espacial. Esperaba no verse obligado a mantener un charla aburrida y cortés con tanto refinado señor.

—Su excelencia el teniente Cortés solicita reunirse con el laeto de Minam —anunció el criado, consiguiendo que Fran se sintiera mucho más tranquilo.

En la sala se escuchó un revuelo controlado. Algunas voces repitieron las palabras, el nombre de Minam corrió por la estancia. Oyó el rechinar de las sillas deslizándose sobre el suelo y finalmente una persona se acercó.

Fran identificó con facilidad el cabello sonrosado de su cita. La sonrisa del hombre era tímida y miraba a los lados con inseguridad. Cuando salió, el criado hizo un gesto y la puerta volvió a cerrarse, ocultando las miradas curiosas del resto de nobles.

—Soy Shasmel —le dijo con sencillez, como si diera por sentado que Fran había olvidado su nombre, o si temiera que se tratara de un error y en realidad Fran buscara a otro laeto de Minam.

Él asintió, apretando el anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y dándose cuenta de pronto de que no sabía qué debía decir. El miedo de comenzar una conversación de la forma incorrecta y romper una decena de normas de educación yldiana le secó la garganta. En el rostro del otro la sonrisa se ensanchaba por segundos, aguardando.

De nuevo fue el criado quien le asistió, carraspeando antes de hablar.

—¿Los señores van a retirarse a una habitación o irán a pasear —sugirió—, o me necesitan aún?

—No, no hace falta —respondió con un tono seguro, aunque ni siquiera él sabía el qué estaba negando.

El sirviente sonrió, hizo una inclinación, y le informó de que cuando quisiera regresar a la embajada sólo tenía que usar los llamadores y dar su nombre. Iría personalmente a buscarlo.

—¿Desea caminar? —le preguntó Shasmel cuando el criado se hubo alejado—. Yo después de un viaje largo lo necesito para que mis piernas recuerden lo que son las distancias.

Señaló con una mano hacia una cristalera tras la cual se veía una amplia variedad de plantas, un gesto casual y sin embargo elegante.

—No es muy grande —continuó— pero tiene unos ejemplares magníficos de crésporas y basteas. No se moleste en fingir interés. No tiene ni idea de lo que son, pero le doy mi palabra de que no se arrepentirá cuando las vea. Además, así tendrá más anécdotas que contar cuando regrese a su planeta.

Fran le sonrió, dejando escapar toda la tensión del momento. Había olvidado la facilidad que tenía ese hombre para romper el hielo. Se lo agradecía sinceramente.

—Vamos. Ha despertado mi curiosidad —mintió.

Nunca le habían interesado las plantas, pero podía fingirlo si eso significaba agradar al yldiano.

El anillo se sintió cálido mientras lo soltaba, escondido en el bolsillo, y apenas fue consciente de su cómo se balanceaba al ritmo de sus pasos. Decidió a posponer su devolución un poco más, lo suficiente como para saciar su curiosidad sobre ese hombre de ojos alegres.

 

Mientras rodeaban la sala de cristal, lanzando vistazos discretos a las extrañas  y en algunos casos alarmantes plantas alienígenas, el laeto le explicó que todas las estaciones espaciales tenían zonas verdes en sus distritos. Su especie no soportaba la frialdad del espacio y necesitaba tener un lugar de tranquilidad y reflexión rodeado de la vegetación de sus planetas.

—Podemos traer nuestros propios especímenes y plantarlos aquí, si queremos, para que los criados se encarguen de ellos, o podemos tomar cualquier planta que nos guste y llevarla a nuestras habitaciones privadas.

Shasmel acarició la entrada del invernadero y esta se abrió con una exhalación. Haciéndose a un lado, realizó una inclinación y extendió la mano, señalándole.

A Fran no le agradaba la idea de pasar primero. Lo que estaba viendo era indudablemente un ecosistema alienígena, con sus propios niveles de dióxido de carbono, su polen extraterrestre y sus efluvios invisibles de olores que podrían ser dañinos para el ser humano. Sabía que si Hildebert, el biólogo jefe de la Orsa, lo hubiera visto, le habría detenido con un potente grito a la voz de «insensato». Sin embargo la sonrisa del yldiano, su gesto educado, mostraba demasiada confianza como para dudar de él. Se suponía que en la Lirdem todos sabían sobre la naturaleza de los humanos más que los propios humanos, y que ese vivero no debía resultar dañino para él.

Sus primeros pasos fueron vacilantes y no se atrevió a respirar —ligeramente y muy atento a cualquier olor metálico— hasta no haber bajado el último de los tres escalones.

Al girarse, escondiendo el infantil sentimiento de triunfo que experimentó al comprobar que seguía vivo y sin sensación de aletargamiento, vio que el laeto lo observaba con desconcierto. Una ceja tembló en su rostro azulado, conteniéndose para no alzarse, y supo que había hecho algo mal. No sabía qué parte del protocolo yldiano estaba transgrediendo, pero esperaba que la ofensa no hubiera sido grave.

—Me da la impresión de que la diferencia de culturas es más grande de lo que suponíamos —declaró Fran a modo de disculpas.

El yldiano le sonrió, un poco más relajado, y asintió caminando hacia él.

—Sin duda somos dos especies muy distintas —le dijo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle que fueran por el sendero de la izquierda.

A ambos lados había matas secas, de tallos grises y gruesas hojas que sobrepasaban los veinte centímetros. Tras ellas pudo ver una palmera flexible, inclinada por el peso de unas lianas húmedas, y cerca había un arbusto lleno de bayas rojas, lo más normal del lugar si no fuera porque los pequeños frutos se abrían de vez en cuando, sacando unos hilos amarillos que vibraban en el aire unos segundos, como serpientes sacando la lengua, y volvían a esconderse.

—Espero no sonar indiscreto haciendo demasiadas preguntas —dijo Shasmel, mirándolo a los ojos antes de volver su atención a unas flores blancas similares a lirios en miniatura— pero comprenderá que es lo más prudente para que podamos entender la forma de comportarse del otro.

—Por supuesto.

—La verdad es que he notado…

Hizo una pausa, como si ordenara sus pensamientos para exponerlos de la forma más correcta, y Fran aprovechó para acercarse, situándose tras él. Su atención se desvió hacia el diseño de la espalda del yldiano. Tenía una faldilla que descendía desde la cintura, arrastrándose unos centímetros por el suelo, y se agitaba de vez en cuando, como si tuviera un mecanismo interno que hiciera un grueso alambre en su centro ondeara aleatoriamente.

Cuando Shasmel se dio la vuelta para encararlo, Fran alzó la vista con rapidez y sus ojos se encontraron. Por la expresión de asombro que le dedicó el laeto, sospechó que mirar más abajo de la espalda y más arriba de los muslos de un hombre estaba tan mal visto en Yldium como en cualquier parte de la Tierra.

—Me estaba fijando en su ropa —se explicó con toda la calma que pudo reunir—. Habrá comprobado que tenemos vestimentas muy distintas.

—Sí. Es difícil no notarlo.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la chaqueta militar, a los brazos más concretamente, antes de apartarse con vergüenza, y Fran comprendió que los Yldianos vestían mangas y pantalones holgados por un motivo concreto.

—¿Le incomoda mi forma de vestir? —Preguntó Shasmel.

—¿Qué? No. —Dio un paso atrás, sorprendido, y lo miró con curiosidad— ¿Y la nuestra? ¿Es correcta, para sus estándares?

El otro sonrió, de nuevo con ese aire jovial bailando en sus ojos, y negó con suavidad. Era refrescante descubrir la facilidad con la que el laeto exhibía su sinceridad.

—No es ofensiva, pero he de admitir que sorprende un poco.

—¿Mostramos demasiado? —Preguntó divertido.

Los ojos de Shasmel volvieron a dirigirse hacia sus brazos.

—Quizás —Luego dudó. —No se trata tanto de lo que muestra como de lo que evidencia. Sus ropas no son inadecuadas para la intimidad del hogar, pero fuera de este… ¡Oh, no crea que lo censuro! —dijo de pronto, mirándole al rostro—. Tanto yo como cualquier otro narsiano comprende que estas son sus maneras y jamás lo juzgaremos por comportarse según sus costumbres. Solo quiero decir que, excluyendo algunos planetas y algunas profesiones de Yldium, será raro que vea a algún narsiano vistiendo como usted.

Fran se observó el discreto uniforme azul marino, muy seguro de que no mostraba más piel aparte de las manos y el rostro, pero quizás la elasticidad de la tela y la forma en la que esta se ceñía al cuerpo para facilitar la movilidad, perturbaba a los habitantes de yldium.

Su siguiente pregunta era descubrir qué era un narsiano, sin embargo tuvo que esperar porque el laeto había desviado su atención hacia el sendero y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

—Dígame —continuó Shasmel—, ¿su especie es poco dada al contacto físico?

—No. Creo—se corrigió—. Mi especie tiene distintas razas y culturas, pero la costumbre más extendida es la de cercanía. Claro que lo que a mi puede parecer cercano, para ustedes podría ser distante.

El yldiano sonrió y dejó escapar algo similar a una risa suave, un sonido agradable. Se deslizó entre dos piedras color coral  y Fran lo siguió.

—Nosotros nos consideramos distantes —explicó el laeto—. Somos muy distantes con los desconocidos y demostramos nuestro aprecio hacia amigos y compañeros permitiéndole mayor cercanía. Algunas especies consideran que llevamos esos permisos a extremos exagerados. Sin embargo también consideran que somos la especie que damos el trato más frío a nuestros semejantes. Supongo que lo comprenderá cuando nos conozca un poco más.

Fran se podía hacer una idea de a qué se refería Shasmel. No había mucho calor entre nobles y criados.

—Observándolos —continuó el yldiano— me ha dado la impresión de que a su especie no le gusta ser tocada, o que no está acostumbrada a ello. ¿Son las manos una zona del cuerpo delicada para ustedes?

—¿Qué le hizo pensar eso?

—En la recepción, cuando nos presentábamos, noté que se tensaban cada vez que nos inclinábamos sobre sus manos. Se me ocurrió que los humanos no suelen usar la frente para ese propósito, pero ahora usted ha rechazado mi mano cuando se la he ofrecido antes de entrar.

Recordaba el ademán. Lo había visto alzar la palma hacia él pero lo había interpretado como una invitación a adelantarse. No esperaba esa clase de cortesía, no al menos dirigida a un hombre.

—No ha sido rechazo, sino incomprensión. Entre nosotros no solemos darnos la mano de esa forma. Hay un breve contacto cuando nos presentamos, pero en otros contextos no se da, a menos de que haya un noviazgo de por medio, claro.

Shasmel abrió los ojos con sorpresa y una vergüenza exagerada.

—En ningún momento… Espero que no creyera que yo… Ni se me ocurriría, apenas conociéndolo, intentar…

Fran se rio y su gesto pareció tranquilizar al otro hombre, aunque se le notaba que seguía incómodo.

—Discúlpeme —murmuró el narsiano.

—No hay nada que disculpar. En la Tierra hay un dicho que nos será muy útil a partir de ahora: La intención es lo que cuenta.

—Bien, ciertamente mi intención era ser educado, no ofenderlo.

—Eso me recuerda…—Fran se tocó el bulto apenas perceptible que tenía tras la oreja, donde le habían implantado el idiomatizador—. A veces tengo la sensación de que nuestras palabras no se traducen exactamente, y eso podría ser un problema. Ayer, sin ir más lejos, le di las gracias a una persona y me respondió como si hubiera dicho otra cosa, similar pero no exactamente lo que yo dije.

Shasmel sonrió y asintió. Antes de responderle le señaló hacia un discreto banco, casi oculto bajo la vegetación, invitándole a sentarse. Fran accedió ocultando el reparo que tenía de tener esas extrañas hojas balanceándose tan cerca de su cabeza, pero se esforzó en atender sólo a la contestación del otro hombre.

—No hay forma de traducir un idioma palabra por palabra. En algunas culturas ni siquiera existen la mitad de los términos que sí hay en otras. Por ejemplo, los Gislianos tienen setenta y tres maneras de decir “correcto” dependiendo de si es legalmente aceptable, moralmente aceptable… Comprende, ¿verdad?

»Quienes más avanzaron en el campo de la traducción, por sorprendente que parezca tratándose de una raza tan obcecada en la guerra, fueron los Hirges.

Shasmel arrugó la nariz con un gesto de rechazo que a Fran se le antojó gracioso y prosiguió.

—Ya conocerá las capacidades psíquicas que tienen. Sus sistemas de traducción no están basados en los sonidos, o en las palabras que forman estos, sino en el mensaje que el usuario desea enviar. Todo lo que yo le estoy diciendo ahora está marcado por la gramática narsiana. Estoy empleando nardish arrash y asjsta elocuente; me aseguro de añadir los solh adecuados a su condición y modulo la entonación para no transgredir las normas de estratos seildars, sin embargo es posible que la mitad de esas cosas no existan en su lengua, y por lo mismo gran parte de las formas de cortesía que ustedes tienen, no existe en la nuestra.

»Aún así el idiomatizador comprende que mi intención es tratarlo con educación, y le envía a su mente un mensaje que se ajusta lo más posible a su idioma.

»Por supuesto este sistema no es infalible. A veces es nuestra cultura lo que difiere. Usted le envió un mensaje de gratitud a un narsiano, ¿verdad?

Fran asintió.

—Dependiendo del grado social de esa persona y su sexo, es posible que, por educación, no lo haya aceptado. Por ejemplo, los hombres nunca aceptan la gratitud de una mujer, puesto que estas no han de sentirse agradecidas, por el contrario los varones siempre debemos sentirnos honrados de haber podido serles útiles. ¿Comprende lo que le quiero decir?

Fran asintió, pensativo. El yldiano al que se refería era un soldado como él, pero suponía que ostentaba un cargo inferior, así que tenía sentido el insignificante error que hubo en la traducción. Al fin y al cabo, aunque las palabras habían sorprendido, el tema seguía siendo el mismo: un intercambio de agradecimientos.

—Entonces, imagínese que yo quisiera ser excesivamente cortés con usted—le dijo al laeto—, pero mis habilidades en mi propio idioma no fueran las mejores. Quiero decir, suponga que yo no conozca una gran variedad de términos cultos ni formalismos que usar en ocasiones como estas, y sin embargo quisiera ser todo lo educado que se pudiera. Como el idiomatizador capta mi intención, ¿traduciría en la medida de mis capacidades o de mis intenciones?

—De las intenciones, sin duda. No tengo la menor duda de su educación, mi teniente, así que no tendría sentido usar esta conversación como ejemplo, pero si alguno de sus sirvientes menos instruidos hablar conmigo de forma vulgar pero deseando usar las mejores formas de cortesía, eso sería lo que yo entendería. Por eso el idiomatizador es tan popular en los encuentros políticos, y por eso los Hirge aún no han causado un conflicto bélico de dimensiones universales.

Fran escondió una sonrisa satisfecha. No alcanzaba a sentirse culpable por hacer creer al laeto que sus capacidades sociales eran mayores de las reales. Como habían dicho hacía unos segundos, las intención era lo que contaba, y él no tenía la menor intención de quedar como un humano ridículo. La facilidad de palabras y la formación de cada uno eran dos cosas muy distintas.

Shasmel pareció comprender que su curiosidad en ese tema ya estaba saciada, porque señaló con la barbilla hacia la jardinera de piedras que había frente a ellos, con media docena de arbustos de poca altura.

—Mire. Es la créspora real. Su tamaño es un poco más pequeño que el de la común, pero ésta tiene una fragancia única. No florecerá hasta dentro de medio ciclo, así que no podrá olerla, pero es hermosa, ¿verdad?

Fran volvió a observar las plantas, creyendo que se refería a una de tallos nudosos que se aferraban a la repisa. No era desagradable. Era pequeña y verde, y nada de ella hacía pensar en una posible muerte asquerosa entre jugos ácidos o lianas constrictoras. Sin embargo tampoco le parecía hermosa.

Nunca había tenido el menor interés por las flores. La créspora podía ser un ejemplar fascinante para el biólogo Hildebert, pero para él era simplemente un punto a dos metros de ellos que observaba atentamente para complacer a su anfitrión. Sonrió y asintió, fingiendo una elegante sensibilidad por la naturaleza.

—Los invernaderos de los distritos están nutridos por la flora autóctona de cada cuadrante —Le explicó Shasmel mirando a la planta con algo de tristeza—. A los de Persei siempre nos corresponde el distrito tres, junto a los Cuadrantes Inferiores más cercanos a nosotros. Comprenderá que, habiendo tantos posibles planetas de entre los que elegir a las mejores especies, sea raro encontrar una específica de condado donde se nació.

—Debe ser la más bonita de Persei.

Shasmel se rio antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Es la más fuerte. Es imposible recrear las condiciones óptimas para la vida de cada especie, así que sólo son elegidas las que soportan mejor los climas ajenos. Como nosotros —susurró al final en lo que pareció una reflexión personal.

Se preguntó si se estaba refiriendo a sí mismo, un joven ajeno a la corte de Yldium que se había encontrado en algún momento fuera de su hábitat, rodeado de nobles superficiales y obligado a camuflarse entre ellos o desaparecer en la mediocridad, pero el siguiente comentario de Shasmel lo sacó de su error.

—Somos elegidos no porque seamos los mejores de entre nosotros, sino porque estamos preparados para soportar el golpe psicológico que implica la mezcla de nuestras culturas.

»Todo en la Lirdem está dispuesto para cambiar con vuestra llegada. Según pasen los días la temperatura, la comida e incluso nuestras propias costumbres se irán difuminando hasta acercarse tanto como podamos a las de la tierra, para favorecer la convivencia entre ambas especies.

»Ya habrá notado el cambio de temperatura. Últimamente hace un calor insoportable, y los telerreportes anuncian que aún faltan casi diez grados para que sea una temperatura cómoda para ustedes sin que sea sumamente desagradable para nosotros. Sin embargo no nos preocupa. Será molesto hasta que nos acostumbremos, y luego ni siquiera recordaremos cómo era el clima antes de que ustedes llegaran. Mientras tanto ambas especies han de hacer esfuerzos para soportar y sobrevivir.

Shasmel se giró y lo miró a los ojos. La sonrisa en su rostro no era tan jovial como antes, pero entonces un pensamiento divertido debió pasar por su mente, porque su cara se iluminó.

—Tendremos que hacer algo con la comida. No pueden alimentarse de crema de masgina para siempre.

Se levantó y con un gesto mecánico se colocó la faldilla trasera de su pantalón y los puños de la camisa antes de indicarle que lo siguiera.

—Es duro comer algo que no comprende. Quizás se sentirían menos inquietos si pudieran ver el animal o la planta de donde proviene el plato, o su forma de preparación. Vamos por aquí. La bastea siempre está en la zona más oscura y húmeda de los invernaderos.

Le señaló unos escalones que daban a un sendero y extendió la palma hacia él, pero entonces, ruborizado, la apartó.

—Disculpe, no pretendía…

Fran se rio.

—No pasa nada. Las costumbres son difíciles de quitar, y a mí no me ofende. Además, como ha dicho, el esfuerzo para la convivencia es algo que tiene que venir por ambas partes —Le tendió la mano y amplió su sonrisa. —Por ahora aceptar un gesto de cortesía no ha matado a ningún humano.

Cuando tomó la estrecha mano del yldiano entre las suyas, se sorprendió del tacto frío de su piel. No era pequeña, pero sus dedos eran finos y largos, lo que contrastaba con la firmeza masculina de su agarre.

—Después de ver la bastea podríamos encargarnos del asunto de la comida —propuso Fran, intentando centrar su atención en algo que no fuera el íntimo contacto.

Shasmel le sonrió y lo condujo hacia los escalones, alzando el brazo con solemnidad frente a ellos como si quisiera que las plantas fueran testigos de su unión.

—Concertemos otra cita, si lo desea. Preparar un informe visual sobre todos los alimentos que se sirven en la Lirdem va a requerirme algo de tiempo —apretó los labios, como si quisiera reprimir la emoción, y le dio un tirón suave para que giraran a la izquierda. —Si informa a los Señores Embajadores, podrían estar interesados en mi presentación.

Fran asintió con desinterés. Quizás fuera un simple militar ajeno a las argucias políticas, pero notaba cuando alguien lo intentaba usar para sus fines. El yldiano era un enviado diplomático con sus propios objetivos. No podía acusarle de su intento de sacar provecho de su relación, puesto que ambos estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo, y tenía que admitir que no le desagradaba la idea de conocer más sobre la especie que habitaba Yldium.

—Podría avisarles, claro. Estoy seguro de que le agradecerán las molestias que se va a tomar. Pero quizás sea mejor que lo revise yo primero. Podría haber cosas que un humano siguiera sin comprender, o información que a nosotros nos resulte vital y a ustedes les parezca que se da por supuesto.

—No querría robarle su tiempo con mis proyectos, pero si está dispuesto, se lo agradecería. Una revisión bajo una perspectiva humana es algo imprescindible para que la presentación salga bien, y usted es una persona con la que es fácil hablar con franqueza.

Fran rio. Sí, una persona fácil de tratar. Le gustaba que Shasmel lo considerara así. Apretó la mano entre las suyas, transmitiéndole su conformidad, y pensó que podía esperar un poco más antes de devolverle su anillo y regresar a sus habitaciones. Aún quedaba mucho día por delante y siempre habría vegetación nueva por la que fingir interés.

La esperanza de que los siguientes dos meses en la estación no fuese una experiencia del todo aburrida se perfiló por primera vez en su mente. Había un mundo extraño ahí fuera y Shasmel sería su llave para desentrañar sus misterios.

 

[1]Tratado por el cual se firma la alianza entre la humanidad y el imperio hirge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya era hora, ¿no? Por fin ambas partes empiezan a confraternizar. Y pco a poco se van a ir dando cuenta de que se necesitan más de lo que piensan en un principio.
> 
> Aparte de este capítulo, hoy estoy más ajetreada porque subo la segunda parte de Quiero ser tu puta. Si me sigues en el blog y descargaste el relato en San Valentín, no hace falta que te pases por la historia porque es el mismo relato que he dividido en cuatro partes. Pero más tarde es posible que le haga un añadido. 
> 
> Ahora, sobre Sangre azul: ¿Qué tal por ahora? ¿Qué puede salir de una relación que comienza con intereses personales por ambas partes?


	8. La sangre del pasado

Con cuidado giró el anillo entre sus dedos, apenas rozando el aro plateado, como si tuviera miedo de borrar con sus huellas las partículas humanas que lo cubrían. No lo podía ver pero sabía que estaba ahí, el tacto de la dama; un recuerdo cálido del contacto de su mano contra la piel caliente de la mujer. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia la derecha, agotado, y soltó la joya sobre el escritorio. Llevaba desde las gracias nocturnas sentado en la misma silla sin conseguir concentrarse. Le había prometido a la señorita Cortés una presentación, sintiéndose como un solícito caballero rescatando a su dama de una muerte por inanición, pero ni siquiera había terminado de hacer el esquema.

Con un gemido, suplicándole piedad al Metalurgo, se estiró sobre la mesa y pegó la nariz a la superficie. Sus ojos podían intuir las últimas palabras escritas en la pantalla que flotaba delante de él. «Crema de masgina». Antes relacionaba el postre con las fiestas de verano y los juegos de su niñez en el gineceo. Recordaba robarles los pasteles a las mujeres y esconderse entre los cojines del lecho conyugal, sabiendo que era el último lugar donde lo buscarían. El sabor del dulce le traía a la mente el estallido de adrenalina, el bombeo apresurado de sus corazones y las risas de felicidad cuando su padre lo alzaba y le mordía la barriga, amenazando con recuperar lo que le había robado a sus esposas. Pero ahora…

Volvió a gemir mientras su vientre se retorcía con nerviosismo. Ahora comprendía a sus hermanos cuando paseaban tristes bajo las arcadas del patio, jurando que morirían de dolor si no conseguían una prenda de afecto de sus amadas.

Sabía que sólo era un capricho, que estaba fascinado por el atractivo y la personalidad de la dama Cortés, pero esperaba que el sentimiento se suavizara pronto y desapareciera antes de que le hiciera cometer una indiscreción en sociedad. Shasmel era joven, su familia no tenía dinero ni influencias importantes, y no heredaría el condado. No necesitaba más pistas para saber que si los embajadores humanos pretendían casar a la señorita Cortés con un narsiano, él no estaría entre los candidatos. Algún anciano rico, hermano de algún príncipe, la tendría en unos meses en su bonito gineceo, dejándola olvidada para que entretuviera al resto de sus jóvenes esposas y cuidara de sus hijos.

Le dio un golpecito con la uña al anillo, escuchando cómo repicaba.

No se trataba de la hija de un granjero a la que pudiera cortejar y, si le exigían compensaciones por un agravio fruto de un arrebato de pasión, tomar por esposa. Si alguien siquiera sospechara que había algo más que cortesía en su trato, podría causar un conflicto intergaláctico. Los humanos no podrían ver con buenos ojos que un segundón de una familia sin importancia de la nobleza rural insultara a una de las agraciadas damas que con tan buenas intenciones habían enviado a ese primer contacto político. El padre de una mujer tan bien educada y con tanta seguridad en sí misma, si no era uno de los embajadores debía ser un ministro del líder de los humanos, o un príncipe poderoso.

Suspiró largo y profundo y decidió que no podía seguir regodeándose en su miseria. Cosas peores que un amor imposible ocurrían en la vida. Una semana después de abandonar la estación espacial se olvidaría del color de los ojos de la doncella —ese misterioso y antinatural castaño que realzaba la firmeza de sus pómulos—, y un mes más tarde no recordaría ni su nombre —sonoro y corto, como un latigazo que restallaba en sus oídos, y seguido por un nombre de familia que, sin duda, homenajeaba la cortesía de sus ilustres antepasados—. Quedaría como el recuerdo hermoso de un amor adolescente, uno de esos amores que nunca tuvo y que se había tomado su tiempo para llegar, justo en el peor momento.

La buena noticia era que le gustaban las mujeres. Sus noches de desvelo, aterrorizado ante la perspectiva de que no fuera así, habían acabado.

Acercándose a la ventana, se detuvo a contemplar las gracias ondeando en el cielo artificial. La temperatura descendía poco a poco, haciéndose cada vez más agradable, mientras las cintas luminosas jugueteaban entre ellas y se difuminaban en la oscuridad. La noche caía y los embajadores humanos debían seguir reunidos aún.

Se preguntó a qué dedicarían su tiempo las mujeres en el edificio diplomático. No se imaginaba a la señorita Cortés cantando en coro junto a sus compañeras, o haciendo alfarería. Quizás bailara. Su cuerpo parecía perfecto para una danza rápida, violenta, llena de golpes furiosos y sudor deslizándose por su frente. Se la imaginaba participando en las Metalurgiales, al sonido del tambor, con sus músculos contorsionándose frenéticamente bajo el éxtasis religioso.

¿La mujer sería capaz de aceptar a sus dioses? A Shasmel no le molestaría conocer a los suyos. Si la tuviera en su gineceo le permitiría tener un altar para las deidades de la Tierra. Incluso dejaría que sus hijos les rindieran culto. Era lo correcto. Era mejor tener a todos los dioses felices, y no podía despreciar a aquellos que habían cuidado de la dama durante toda su vida antes de llegar a Yldium.

Sonrió al recordar su rostro mientras se ofrecía para ayudarlo a crear la presentación gastronómica. No la imaginaba como la típica esposa secundaria, acostumbrada a jugar con sus amigas en el patio del gineceo y esperar a que su marido regresara de sus largos viajes diplomáticos. Era una mujer inteligente, algo que se podía apreciar con facilidad no tanto por lo que decía, o cómo lo decía, como por lo que callaba. Tenía dotes políticas innatas.

Shasmel aún se sorprendía al recordar la facilidad con la que lo mantuvo engañado casi todo el paseo, haciéndole creer que era tan aficionado a las maravillas de la flora yldiana como él. Se mostró interesada en cada flor que le mostraba, haciendo las preguntas correctas y riéndole cada comentario ingenioso. Cuando vio la bastea, enmudeció, como es normal, pero no pareció asqueada. Por el contrario su curiosidad parecía casi tan grande como su fascinación. Si la cita hubiera acabado en ese momento, Shasmel se habría marchado jurando que la dama Cortés era una gran aficionada a la botánica.

Comprendió que no era el caso cuando comenzó a cuestionarle sobre la flora terricola. Fran Cortés le habló de una forma muy general sobre las plantas, y luego la conversación decayó sin que ella pudiera aportar mayores datos. No conocía especies curiosas, no estaba muy segura de cuáles eran los ciclos de floración de la única planta que había cuidado personalmente —algo llamado cactus y que había sido un obsequio de sus damas de compañía cuando recibió el título de teniente— y si hubiera que guiarse por sus indicaciones, en la tierra sólo existirían cuatro especies vegetales: las «rosas», los «árboles», las «palmeras» y «los arbustos y esas otras cosas que hay en las floristerías de la Tierra».

Cuando le preguntó cómo se comían esas cosas, el rostro de la señorita Cortés se paralizó en el acto, y seguidamente añadió una larga lista de plantas que eran comestibles pero «no florecen ni tienen flores bonitas, así que no se pueden tener así, como aquí, en un jardín para decorar». Shasmel dudaba seriamente de que eso fuera cierto, pero podía ser que los humanos no supieran apreciar la belleza en las cosas menos coloridas.

Al final la dama Cortés había salvado la situación diciéndole que no se le permitía dar información detallada sobre la tierra y que dichos datos debía solicitárselo a un superior. Sus palabras formales habían sido tan firmes y dadas con tal facilidad para ejercer la autoridad que Shasmel había tenido que hacer esfuerzos para no reír. No lo habría hecho por burla, sino por admiración.

Era evidente que una mujer como ella necesitaba una vida repleta de viajes y nuevos descubrimientos. Sería la feliz esposa de un explorador mercantil, o incluso, por despectiva que pudiera parecer una idea así, de algún militar de alto rango, pero una vida como la décima o undécima mujer de un anciano agotado no era algo que mereciera. Moriría de desesperación antes de que acabara el segundo ciclo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él, como dignatario de segundo orden que seguramente viviera el resto de su vida en el condado de su padre, esperando poder hacer méritos con el príncipe para volver a salir del planeta, satisficiera a una mujer como Fran Cortés.

Los últimos rayos de luz parpadearon fugazmente para luego difuminarse en la noche. Shasmel cerró la ventana. La vida de casada de la dama no era de su incumbencia, se recordó, y a él le convenía más terminar su proyecto para conseguir verse cara a cara con los embajadores, especialmente tras las noticias de esa tarde.

El tutor Mizjel había pasado una nota interna a todos los circumos de los enviados, comunicándoles que los embajadores no tendrían recepciones ese día. La versión oficial era que estaban aún agotados tras el largo viaje y preferían pensar en la tranquilidad de la embajada, pero Susno tenía contactos en la organización y sabía que los humanos habían pedido encontrarse con los representantes del Rey Supremo, exclusivamente.

Si la voz se corriera podía reinar el caos en la estación espacial. Nadie se creería que todos los embajadores se habían negado a verlos, que todos los laetos habían fracasado durante el banquete. No faltarían las acusaciones de traición y de entorpecimiento a los derechos esenciales de diplomacia. La presión sobre los cinco delegados de su Ilustrísima sería asfixiante. Él mismo estaría en ese momento furioso, igual que lo estaba Susno, de no ser porque había hablado con la señorita Cortés.

La humana no se había referido en ningún momento a lo ocurrido durante la recepción, pero habían tenido tiempo suficiente como para hablar de esos aspectos en los que sus culturas chocaban, más allá de las etiquetas de vestimenta y las diferencias que tenían sobre si se debía o no ofrecer la mano a una joven que no pertenecía al gineceo de uno. No podía estar seguro de hasta qué punto los embajadores se habían sentido agraviados con sus maneras durante la cena, pero no tenía dudas de que había ocurrido. No había más motivos para que repentinamente, de la noche a la mañana, anunciaran que no deseaban verse con ningún narsiano que no fuera un enviado del Rey Supremo.

Después de la noticia, Shasmel se había tomado su tiempo para meditar sobre la mejor forma de actuar. Estaba en una situación muy delicada. Aparte de los representantes del Rey Surpremo no había ningún otro noble en la Lirden que tuviera contacto con los humanos, excepto él. En ese momento los mansu de cada cuadrante se debían estar reuniendo y murmurando en su contra. Evidentemente no tardarían en llegar a la conclusión de que él era tanto una posible ayuda como un estorbo que debían apartar para llegar hasta la amigable señorita Cortés. Si eran un poco sensatos y tenían la oportunidad de hablar con ella, comprenderían que no se trataba de una persona que extendiera su confianza con facilidad. Ni siquiera Shasmel estaba seguro de tener el favor sincero de la humana. Y si eran aún más inteligentes se darían cuenta de que el camino más rápido para alcanzar sus objetivos era obligando a Shasmel a hacerlo por ellos.

En esa situación, lo más juicioso por su parte era valerse del apoyo de su mansu para protegerse, pero los nobles de Persei no le ayudarían por el simple hecho de que estuvieran en el mismo grupo. Toda colaboración debía ser comprada, y alguna sería muy cara.

Seguramente los primeros ataques contra él serían el descrédito y alguna que otra humillación pública. Alguien se acercaría mientras charlaba con la dama Cortés, en su próxima cita, y fingiendo un comentario casual le haría saber que la familia de Shasmel ni siquiera le había alquilado los servicios de un criado para un encuentro tan importante como ese. Otros menos nobles podrían hacer correr rumores de que había deshonrado a alguna mujer en su planeta y negado a cumplir con su deber, o asegurar que las notas de su examen en el templo de Esquirla habían sido amañadas. Cualquier cosa valdría, y en esos casos sólo podría contar con su mansu para que respaldaran su honor con su palabra o, incluso, le prestaran ropas y criados ocasionalmente para poder apartar cualquier sospecha de mediocridad sobre él.

Bajó la mirada y observó el anillo entre sus dedos. Seguía caliente. La temperatura en su aro oscilaba lentamente, subiendo y bajando con lentitud, enviándole un mensaje de calma. Dentro de su esfera, escrita con la antigua caligrafía secreta de los esclavos de Pergán, se podía leer el lema de su casa, el mismo que había brillado en las lanzas de conquista de los Hermanos Sangrientos: «Paciencia, hijo de Narsis. Tu dolor es la madre de tu gloria; tu serenidad, el padre de tu victoria».

Su preocupación más directa en ese momento era conseguir ser recibido por los embajadores, y para ello debía hacer ese informe culinario. Más tarde se preocuparía de la competencia y los problemas que su amistad con la dama humana causaran. Pasara lo que pasara, la mujer era una aliada demasiado valiosa como para prescindir de ella.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, volvió a sentarse frente al programador y lanzó una ojeada rápida a lo que llevaba escrito. Lo mejor sería dividir la comida en un par de grupos generales. A un lado líquido y al otro sólido. Luego, dentro de estos, los proteinúricos, glúcidos, errosos y vitamínicos. Después según textura. O quizás mejor según su sabor. No estaba seguro de qué era más importante para los humanos. Finalmente se decidió por lo segundo: Ácidos, salados, picantes, dulces, acerados, agrios, nasicos… La lista era larga.

Cuando iba por la mitad se planteó si las papilas gustativas de los humanos no serían diferentes. De ser así podían percibir de una forma totalmente distinta los sabores y creerían que su informe no servía de nada. Gruñó, se dio unos golpecitos impacientes en la frente con el sello de su casa y lo borró todo de nuevo. Lo dividiría por las horas del día en las que solían servirse los platos, así podrían recurrir a la guía según si estaban tomando el desayuno, el almuerzo, la comida, la merienda o la cena.

Mientras escribía, jugó inconscientemente con el linguador entre los dientes. Era una mala costumbre que se le había quedado de su invierno en Dulia. Había sido su época rebelde, escapándose por las tardes de la villa de recreo de su tío y juntándose con las malas compañías. En ese tiempo había creído que la actitud irreverente de los muchachos era atractiva. Los observaba a escondidas, fascinado por el valor que tenían, jugueteando con las lenguas como si no fueran conscientes de lo que hacían.

Había un chico en concreto, Lilgel, que lo había adoptado como a un hermano pequeño. No le importaba ni su apellido ni su educación. Lo trataba como uno más de los suyos, y Shasmel bebía cada palabra de sus labios como si fuera la voz del propio Metalurgo.

Lilgel lo convenció para que le dejara ponerle el linguador. Había accedido sintiendo un interés insano por mantener un contacto tan íntimo. Sus padres iban a comprarle uno en cuanto llegara el verano. Ya tenían elegida la clínica donde se lo colocarían, la misma a la que habían ido sus hermanos y primos, pero él prefirió estar despierto, sentir los dedos de Lilgel introduciéndose en su boca, saborear la piel curtida del muchacho y dejar que éste gruñera sobre él. Lo había notado presionando en su interior, las rodillas hincadas sobre sus muslos, el cuerpo tenso por el esfuerzo. Mientras la sangre corría, el dolor le llevaba a un lugar ajeno a la razón y la moral, y deseó que Lilgel, el audaz Lilgel, se inclinara sobre su frente y le rozara con sus labios.

Después de aquello no volvió a verlo. Regresó a la villa llorando y avergonzado de sí mismo. No le contó nada a su padre. Él tampoco preguntó. Cuando vio lo que había hecho, lo miró con frialdad y permaneció hasta el final del invierno sin permitir que se le acercara. Luego, en el viaje de regreso a Pergán, le comunicó que le dirían a todo el mundo que habían acudido a una clínica de Zerna, y cuando Shasmel aceptó fue como si la historia se hubiera reescrito y todo lo que ocurrió en Dulia se hubiera quedado en Dulia.

Lo único que se llevó consigo fue el linguador y ese gesto que se descubrió imitando meses más tarde. El mismo gesto que hacía Lilgel cuando estaban solos, fingiendo que no notaba los ojos avergonzados de Shasmel fijos en su lengua. Atento a cada curva, cada repliegue, cada roce inocente contra los labios, y preguntándose cómo sería el tacto, cómo sabría la lengua de Lilgel contra la suya.

Su familia nunca supo quién se lo había hecho y él nunca confesó que había sido un muchacho. Dudaba que en ese caso hubieran podido perdonarlo. La idea de que su hijo pequeño hubiera sido corrompido por una mujer indecente era más tranquilizadora para ellos.

 

*       *        *        *

 

A la mañana siguiente se levantó mucho antes de las primeras gracias para continuar con su trabajo.

Como cada día, se tomó su tiempo en el ritual del aseo, pero en esta ocasión se aseguró de evitar cualquier aceite oloroso y los afeites que aportaban brillo a su piel. Su intención era tener el aspecto más alejado posible a un noble de Yldium y en eso le ayudó la simpleza de su vestuario.

Por lo normal, siempre que acudía a reuniones sociales tenía dificultades para usar varias veces a la semana las mismas prendas y complementos sin que eso fuera notorio. En este caso no tuvo que preocuparse en absoluto, ni por el vestuario ni por el peinado y aún menos por las joyas. Con movimientos relajados se puso el chaleco y la faldilla negra antes de mirarse al espejo para evaluarse.

Los criados anunciaban a quién servían con su librea, pero su peinado también señalaba su rango y oficio, y él en ese momento podía ser identificado como un paje de sangre.

 Los dedos de Shasmel habían hecho la conocida trenza de cuatro cabos desde que tenían edad para sostener cosas entre sus manos. No era una habilidad digna del hijo de un conde, y si sabía hacerlo había sido más por la negligencia de Madre Lailia, quien al ser hija de militares desconocía la forma de educar a un noble, que por un acto intencionado. Aquel suceso, junto a otros errores de la mujer, habían obligado al padre de Shasmel a enviar a la joven a una de sus casas en un emporio en el que tenía participaciones, en el sistema Gola, y no accedió a dejarla regresar a la casa principal hasta que no renunciara a sus malas costumbres. Sin embargo Shasmel había aprendido mucho más de lo que le convendría confesar jamás.

 

Cuando salió de su habitación sintió una palpitación de miedo sobrecogiéndole el pecho. No le hizo caso.

Se estaba arriesgando mucho para conseguir una información poco importante en líneas generales, pero indispensable para llegar a los embajadores. Si alguien lo reconocía vestido como estaba, dirigiéndose personalmente a hacer un trabajo que debía haberle encomendado a un criado fiel, su reputación quedaría gravemente empañada y sería el hazmerreír de todas las casas nobles de Yldium. Se arriesgaba mucho, pero estaba demasiado seguro de que ningún noble miraría dos veces a un sirviente de librea negra y cuello blanco. Su único temor era ser reconocido por algún criado, pero en ese aspecto confiaba en las palabras de su tío.

—Estos hombres dependen en exceso de la información que les da sus circumos sobre nosotros —le había dicho en una ocasión—. Si algo le ocurriera a la base de datos central, se volverían absolutamente ciegos. Cada sonrisa que nos dedican, cada gesto en deferencia a nuestros logros recientes y el prestigio de nuestros antepasados es debida a la información que le solicitan al circumo en el mismo momento en el que distinguen las señas de la nobleza a lo lejos. Si todos los hombres de esta villa fueran desnudados y rapados, y no se le permitiera ningún tatuaje de dignidad o maquillaje que resalte su cargo, verías que los criados ni siquiera los mirarían dos veces antes de continuar con sus funciones. Es ahí donde siempre me he destacado yo, en donde se asientan mis victorias: En la casa del mismo príncipe, cuando nuestro amado Distel Sueñoplácido no era más que un rostro desconocido entre decenas de posibles sucesores en el gineceo real, sus siervos distinguían mi nombre antes de distinguir mis ropas, porque yo conocía sus nombres y los había tratado con bondad. Ahí es donde tienes que destacarte también tú. Cuando tengas los criados de un hombre, tendrás sus secretos, y cuando tengas sus secretos, lo tendrás a él.

Al benigno Melio no le faltaba razón en sus palabras, pero de estas también se podía sacar otra interpretación. Siempre y cuando Shasmel anduviera por los pasillos de la Lirdem sin las ropas características de la nobleza de Pergán, su anonimato estaría asegurado.

 

Antes de salir de pasillo pasó por una de las salas de personal, sabiendo que estaría vacía. Las primeras horas del día eran las más atareadas para el servicio y no tomarían su primera comida hasta después de que los señores estuvieran sentados y satisfechos en la cámara de placer. Revisó los armarios y se hizo con un par de guantes transparentes y las almohadillas para tacones que los criados usaban para amortiguar sus pasos y no hacerse notar.

Deslizó la mano por la pared cercana a la puerta, muy consciente de que los criados siempre escondían algo de comida en el compartimento de seguridad que había ahí. Se suponía que el cajón secreto oculto en la pared servía para guardar las estatuas de los dioses, una vieja tradición que hacía referencia a los siglos de opresión hirge, cuando los cultos estaban prohibidos. Sin embargo ahora los dioses eran visibles en cada columna y mueble, y lo único que escondían los criados eran los dulces que conseguían apartar cuando recogían la mesa. Salió de la cámara con una pieza de mapil, una fruta pequeña pero muy dulce.

Alcanzó a ver la sombra de un criado tras el recodo del pasillo y contuvo la respiración un segundo, repitiendo para sí el lema de su casa.

«Paciencia, Hijo de Narsis».

Agudizó el oído, alcanzando a sentir la vibración amortiguada de los pasos de un sirviente, y dejó escapar el aire lentamente.

«Tu dolor es la madre de tu gloria».

La figura de un hombre de hombros anchos apareció frente a él. La coleta con múltiples trenzas que se apretaba sobre su oreja izquierda lo señalaba como criado público, a las órdenes de cualquiera y especializado en las tareas más indignas. No sonreía. Por el contrario su mueca era seria y sus cejas estaban fruncidas. Parecía concentrado en odiar su trabajo, el cual a esas horas de la mañana podría ser limpiar los servicios o algo peor.

Sus miradas coincidieron un segundo y el desconcierto se reflejó en el rostro del criado. Alzó la mano derecha, dirigiéndola hacia el pecho, y la sangre se heló en las venas de Shasmel.

«Tu serenidad, el padre de tu victoria».

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Gruñó Shasmel, haciendo que el otro se congelara en el acto—. ¿Acaso no sabe que este es el pasillo individual? Los serrallos tienen prioridad de limpieza.

Adelantó el puño cerrado, mostrándole la muñeca cubierta por los guantes transparentes en un gesto que había visto innumerables veces en Madre Lailia. Todo aquel que había sido educado bajo el régimen militar llevaba su chip organizador en el brazo derecho.

—Vengo de los serrallos—respondió el sirviente, incómodo—. Con este pasillo termino mi ronda. Sólamente me falta la habitación de un laeto que no tiene servidumbre.

—Pues ve rápido. No te quedes aquí parado.

El hombre obedeció, apartando la mirada para ocultar su indignación. A los de su oficio no le caían bien los pajes de sangre porque tenían fama de ser los más orgullosos, incluso más que los lacayos bélicos, y Shasmel se había esforzado en hacer honor a su fama.

 

Las cocinas estaban en el entresuelo de la estación espacial, justo encima del depósito de agua y junto a las salas de almacenaje. La Lirdem era una estación antigua y su distribución y tecnología se había quedado poco a poco atrasada, pero había ido reformada ante el inminente encuentro con los emisarios humanos. Con tantas prisas, los ingenieros sólo se habían asegurado de que el contraste entre el viejo diseño y los nuevos añadidos no fuera visible a partir de los primeros pisos, y el entresuelo se había convertido en un desalentador escenario de tubos entrecruzados y cables tapizando paredes y techos.

No le sorprendió demasiado. Sabía que entre las nuevas comodidades estaba el transporte mecánico de la comida a un dispensador que había en doscientos puntos de la estación, para asegurarse de que llegara rápido y caliente a las salas del personal. Eso obligaba a distribuir un número cuantioso de conductos que tenían que pasar por alguna parte, y el entresuelo había sido la única opción.

Por el camino se encontró con hombres cansados y apurados, trabajando eficientemente y sin apenas dirigirle una mirada. Como había esperado, daban por supuesto que era un siervo militar y ni siquiera se molestaban en fingir que se sentían inmensamente felices de poder hacer su vida más cómoda.

Identificó al administrador de cocina con facilidad. Estaba de pie sobre unas cajas de madera, intentando ver sobre sus subordinados algo que ocurría al final del pasillo, y apretaba contra su pecho una tableta virtual. Shasmel se dirigió a él sin ningún formalismo, valiéndose de un lenguaje rápido y seco y dejando caer algún que otro verbo con terminación asjsta audaz como por error.

El administrador sólo le prestaba la mitad de su atención, pero asentía a cada frase y cuando Shasmel terminó de enumerar la información que necesitaba, le señaló a una puerta a pocos metros en la pared que había tras ellos.

—Entra y pregúntale tú mismo al jefe de cocinas, pero asegúrate de ponerte el traje higiénico y, especialmente, la rejilla capilar —Los ojos del administrador se dirigieron al cabello de Shasmel antes de hacer una mueca de desdén y aceptar un archivo de datos que le tendía un ayudante—. Lo último que necesitamos es que nuestros huéspedes encuentren restos de cabello fulcia en sus platos.

Ignorando el insulto velado en sus palabras, Shasmel le dedicó una rígida inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado.

El fulcia nunca había sido un color de cabello apreciado entre los altos estratos sociales de Yldium, pero era muy consciente que entre los plebeyos esa distinción era aún más acusada, y el hecho de que la mayoría de oficios deshonestos estuvieran esencialmente poblados por gente con su apariencia, no ayudaba a que se les viera con mejores ojos. Shasmel con frecuencia se reía de esos prejuicios físicos, sabiendo de dónde venían y dándole la importancia que merecían: ninguna. En casos como este sentía aún más lo ridículo del asunto. Ese administrador se habría lanzado al suelo llorando de consternación si supiera a quién acababa de hablarle de esa forma, y ahí radicaba la gracia de la hipocresía.

 

El jefe de cocinas era un narsiano bajo, más incluso que Shasmel, y aunque era evidente que había recibido los habituales retoques de edad, la piel bajo su barbilla era flácida, rebelando que debía haber superado hacía mucho el medio siglo. Quizás estuviera rozando los setenta pero se movía con agilidad entre las mesas de oxidón y demostraba una gran capacidad para hablar mientras realizaba los controles olfativos de rigor y dirigía a cada jefe de labores. Se mostró sorprendentemente amable para tratarse de una persona tan ocupada y tras la tercera frase sonriente que le dedicó, Shasmel comprendió que amaba su oficio. Eso le convenía. Los hombres que disfrutaban con lo que hacían eran las más amistosas fuentes de información, siempre deseando inculcar sus conocimientos en los que lo rodeaban.

Cuando se acabaron las preguntas, guardó el borrador de audio con las notas que había tomado y lo envió a la base virtual de su programador. Al salir volvió a ver al administrador y sólo se detuvo una milésima de segundo para hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, agradeciéndole su colaboración con una sonrisa irónica. El hombre miró hacia otra parte, evidentemente irritado, y continuó poniendo orden entre las filas de criados que entraban y salían por las múltiples puertas del pasillo.

 

En vez de dirigirse hacia los jardines centrales, desde donde había entrado, Shasmel decidió que lo más prudente era continuar callejeando por el subsuelo hasta dar con la salida de servicio que le llevara lo más cerca posible de sus habitaciones. No quería encontrarse con algún compañero que se llegara tarde al desayuno.

 Mientras giraba en una de las esquinas, buscando señas visuales que le indicaran a qué altura de la Lirdem estaba, una sombra tras él le puso sobre aviso. Sin necesidad de mirar, reconoció el paso ligero de un criado y se dio cuenta de que este le estaba acompañando a pocos metros de distancia. El descubrimiento lo asustó. Los criados sólo actuaban así cuando estaban ante un superior. El hombre que estaba tras él, por tanto, lo había reconocido, y quería que lo notara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como prometí en el blog, sólo me tomé una semana de hiatus. Las cosas ya están mejores y voy a continuar con las publicaciones. Si estás siguiendo Quiero ser tu puta, posiblemente actualice mañana. La vida me está demandando bastante atención últimamente.
> 
> Respecto al capítulo de hoy, si me sigues en twitter habrás leído eso que puse sobre que hoy Shasmel sorprendería a un par. Estoy segura de que no te esperabas que el chico resultara tener tantos trucos bajo la manga, o su pasado como adolescente rebelde en las calles de Dulia. Pero bueno, dejo de parlotear, que para eso ya tengo el blog.


	9. El devoto de Engarama

Shasmel tuvo que recurrir a todo el dominio de sus músculos faciales para no mostrar el espanto que sintió al descubrir los ojos del hombre que lo seguían. Sus pupilas estaban clavadas en él con intensidad, cargada de un juicio duro. Lo reconoció al instante. Era el criado público con el que se había encontrado en el pasillo de sus dependencias.

Contuvo la respiración una milésima de segundo y mientras le daba algo más de tiempo a sus corazones para que regularan su bombeo acelerado, sonrió. No olvidó poner algo de desprecio en el gesto, manteniendo la fachada hasta el último instante.

—¿Se ha perdido, siervo de miles?

Un escalofrío húmedo le recorrió la espalda, erizándole el vello de la nuca. El hombre frente a él no se había ofendido por ese apelativo despectivo que solían usar los militares contra los criados públicos. Por el contrario en su rostro podía percibir algo de agrado, como si sus maneras le hubieran complacido, y eso no tenía ningún sentido.

—Quizás sea usted quien se haya perdido, mi _piadoso_ señor.

Shasmel sabía reconocer una insinuación cuando la escuchaba, sin embargo no alcanzó a descifrar qué había querido decir al errar el título, y más con uno que llevaba tantos siglos en desuso en el cuadrante Persei. Sin embargo había otras prioridades a las que atender, mucho más importantes que un juego de palabras: No podía permitir que nadie se enterara de sus actividades o su honor quedaría gravemente manchado, y en estos casos, como bien sabía, lo único que funcionaba era el soborno.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Alguien desea verse en privado con usted. Si fuera tan amable de acompañarme… No hay motivo por el que nadie deba saber lo que hizo antes del desayuno, mi señor, ni después de él.

—Claro —susurró, pero no se movió.

No le gustaban sus palabras, ni la forma en que las pronunciaba. No le había gustado esa insinuación de que sus asuntos quedarían en secreto a cambio de que lo que ocurriera con la persona que lo llamara también fuera secreto.

Comprendió de inmediato dos cosas, que el hombre no era un criado público, y probablemente tampoco ningún otro tipo de criado, y que no había estado esa mañana en su pasillo por casualidad. No sabía a qué tipo de intrigas se le estaba invitando, aunque sospechaba que tenía que ver con su contacto con los humanos y la negativa de los embajadores a reunirse con el resto de narsianos, pero estaba seguro de que no quería participar en ellas. Nada que implicara a un hombre disfrazado de criado para dar con un noble era un negocio limpio. Si así fuera, un criado de verdad habría bastado. Ese hombre, por tanto, tenía que tener otras habilidades importantes, y dudaba que fueran relacionadas al diálogo o la cortesía. La forma en la que mantenía las manos cruzadas sobre su cintura, muy cerca de donde algunos cuerpos militares llevaban sus dagas, se lo decía.

—¿A dónde debería llevarme?, si lo puedo saber.

La sonrisa en el rostro del falso criado se volvió altiva.

—No. No, mi piadoso señor. Si pudiera saber su ubicación, habría bastado con una carta de invitación. Me temo que vamos a tener que recurrir a una inyección de somnifina para esto. Si quiere un consejo, no intente huir precisamente ahora —señaló con la barbilla hacia Shasmel, o más bien hacia el pasillo que había tras él, y descruzó los brazos dejando escuchar el acero desenvainándose—. Me daría veinte metros de línea recta para elegir en qué parte del cuerpo acertarle, y eso, teniendo en cuenta las capacidades físicas del noble señor que más rápido ha corrido delante de mi hasta la fecha, son cosa así de dieciocho segundos.

Shasmel dio un paso atrás, congelando la sonrisa en el rostro y meditando sobre los pros y los contras de permitir que lo dejaran inconsciente. Nunca se había planteado la idea de que alguien quisiera secuestrarlo para pedirle un rescate a su familia; había familias con más dinero y menos herederos que tenían prioridad para cualquier secuestrador, sin embargo en ese momento la idea no se le iba de la cabeza. No podía ponerse en manos de un desconocido sin más y esperar que todo terminara bien para él.

—¿Y qué me dice de la habitual banda en los ojos? —tanteó más para ganar tiempo que porque creyera que iba a convencerlo.

—Con otra persona me lo habría planteado, pero no con un piadoso. Si le sirve de consuelo, sus capacidades me han sorprendido gratamente. Estoy seguro de que usted sí superará la prueba.

Shasmel mostró en la anchura de su sonrisa toda la desconfianza que sentía.

—No sé si debo preguntar por los que no la superaron.

—Nada grave. No vamos matando a personas importantes, con contactos y familiares que puedan preguntar por ellos. Eso sería poco inteligente, ¿no lo cree? Si no supera la prueba, regresará a sus dormitorios con algo de…

El discurso calmado del hombre se detuvo de pronto al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza hacia la izquierda, dando a entender que acababa de sentir algo acercándose. Una fracción de segundo más tarde una sombra asomándose al recodo que había tras él demostró que sus instintos estaban bien entrenados.

El recién llegado era un criado, uno de verdad, y se detuvo en el mismo instante en el que vio a Shasmel de frente. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa sincera, cargada de una sorpresa que dejaba claro que había reconocido al laeto. Ni siquiera le dedicó más que un vistazo al otro hombre, tras el cual se situó con educación, pidiendo mudamente permiso para hablar con el noble cuando su compañero hubiera terminado los asuntos que discutía con él. No comprendía el peligro de la situación.

—Me encargaré de que no vuelva a ocurrir, laeto de Minam —dijo el falso criado con una interpretación digna de aplauso, fingiendo que acataba unas órdenes imaginarias.

Shasmel contuvo la respiración mientras lo veía darse la vuelta, temiendo estar a punto de presenciar un asesinato y sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para impedirlo, pero no sucedió. Observó cómo se alejaba, a paso lento y sin mirar atrás, y no se dio cuenta de que sus pulmones se habían detenido por completo hasta que comenzó a sentir el dolor en el pecho.

Al girarse hacia el criado, que seguía esperando con una sonrisa similar a la de un niño que recibe a una nueva madre, le costó enfocar su atención. Se sentía aturdido, apenas comprendiendo que por mera casualidad acababa de salvar la vida. No sabía si debía agradecerle al sirviente lo que acababa de hacer, si debía explicarle la situación de la que le había salvado, o si le convenía guardar silencio tanto para protegerlo como para protegerse.

—¿Deseaba…? —comenzó, hablando más por aparentar que estaba tranquilo que porque de verdad estuviera preparado para mantener una conversación banal con un desconocido.

—Mi agraciado e ilustrísimo señor de Minam…

El hombre hizo un alto para tomar aire y relajarse. Cada palabra que pronunciaba estaba cargada de gratitud y admiración. En otro momento Shasmel se habría sentido interesado por los motivos, pero en ese sólo quería regresar a su dormitorio y ponerse a salvo cuanto antes, por lo que le hizo un gesto para indicarle que continuara hablando mientras le seguía, a la distancia habitual de respeto, y echó a andar por el pasillo. Era más seguro estar acompañado.

—Mi señor, ilustrísimo señor—volvió a comenzar el otro—, doy gracias a los quinientos más uno por este afortunado encuentro con usted. Tengo información tan valiosa… Tengo tanta información que deseaba compartir con usted desde el momento en el que la conseguí… Si usted me permitiera… Si me considerada digno para explicarle lo que… Quiero decir, no crea que soy un siervo irrespetuoso. Tengo una buena formación y yo nunca espío. No he espiado, mi agraciadísimo… agraciado, quiero decir, mi agraciado señor de Minam.

El hombre siguió balbuceando nervioso y Shasmel asentía mecánicamente mientras su mente permanecía ajena. La agitación del criado no le ayudaba a relajarse, por lo que centró su atención en otras cosas, como la falta de decoración en el subsuelo, el pensar en la mejor ruta para no encontrarse con ningún noble cuando subiera a los pisos superiores y en analizar los errores de dicción del criado. No sólo pronunciaba mal las palabras con «ng» final, sustituyéndola por una suave «de» que lo situaban en algún planeta de Pluum, sino que también tendía a conjugar los verbos de humildad con ashjsta docto, como si hubiera recibido una educación superior o si hubiera servido a algún ilustre maestro de templo. No lo hacía por petulancia, porque en cuanto se daba cuenta de su error, se corregía y volvía a usar los ashjsta serviles, pero despertó la curiosidad de Shasmel.

—He oído cosas, mi señor, y no desearía ofenderlo con conclusiones precipitadas basadas en los susurros de las paredes, pero si fuera verdad y yo pudiera ayudar, me sentiría muy honrado.

—¿Qué es lo que has oído?

—Que una noble dama de los humanos ha mostrado su favoritismo por usted.

Shasmel se tensó y miró tras él, asegurándose de que no había maldad en el rostro del hombre, sólo sincera y devota admiración. No estaba insinuando nada inadecuado; exponía la verdad tal cual era.

—Preferiría no hablar de ello en un pasillo. El honor de dicha dama podría quedar en entredicho si alguien escuchara parcialmente nuestra conversación y la malinterpretara.

—Por supuesto, mi señor —Hubo una pausa y tras esta el criado preguntó con un susurro avergonzado: —¿Se me permitiría acompañarlo más allá de la zona de restauración? Necesito un permiso de nivel doce o superior para que no se reporte mi infracción en caso de que atravesara el perímetro. No puedo ir más allá de aquellas escaleras sin haber sido llamado.

Shasmel se llevó una mano al circumo, manejándolo con rapidez. Los comandos para hacer peticiones al servicio estaban en la gesticulación rápida, así que no tuvo más que acariciarse el pecho a la altura del segundo botón para hacer una petición, y una vez ahí se dio cuenta de que el hombre que lo acompañaba no tenía activado su señal de asociación. Sorprendido por ese hecho, se detuvo y lo miró. Pensó en amonestarlo antes de pedirle que le diera su nombre, para ingresar manualmente la información, pero al mirarlo al rostro se dio cuenta de que ya se conocían.

—Te llamas Oria —le dijo, lo cual no requirió que tuviera una memoria especialmente buena. Casi todos los criados se llamaban así—, pero necesito más datos para ubicarte con mi circumo.

—Es verdad, mi señor. Como acabo de ser trasladado se canceló mi señal interna y aún no se me ha dado una nueva con los datos actualizados. En las cocinas rara vez nos asociamos o intercambiamos información de contacto mediante el circumo, y los señores tampoco requieren de nosotros directamente, así que no había prisa para ello. Puede encontrarme como Oria Ulan, de Pluum, Sixenio, Gealta. Número de servicio, tres mil doce punto quinientos siete. Un número afortunado —se sonrió.

—Gealta —comentó Shasmel con desinterés mientras creaba la búsqueda—. ¿No es ahí donde está el templo más querido del dios Engarama? O al menos uno de los más queridos.

Había acertado. La sonrisa de orgullo que se dibujó en el rostro del hombre le dejó claro que no sólo era ahí sino que Oria Ulan posiblemente hubiera servido en él.

—Sí, el templo de los siete mil autómatas, la edificación más hermosa de las que alguna vez se han concebido bajo los ojos del Metalurgo. Hay miles de caminos para escuchar las palabras de Engarama, pero donde su voz se oirá más clara será siempre en Gealta, bastión de la tecnología desde antes de que la dinastía Florpúrpura se sentara en el trono supremo.

Shasmel se sonrió. Se había equivocado. Oria no hablaba como un siervo de templo, hablaba como un engaramador. Había sido aprendiz de sacerdote, o quizás sacerdote ordenado, y por algún motivo lo habían degradado y convertido en un sirviente, pero el toque de Engarama seguía iluminando cada una de sus palabras, dejando claro que era un hombre bien formado y con más inteligencia que humildad, pero no por ello mal criado. Sintió aprecio por él de inmediato.

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio. En los pisos superiores los pasillos eran más anchos, con las bóvedas más altas, y el eco amplificaba los susurros más discretos. El sonido de sus pasos anunciaba su llegada a varios metros de distancia, sin que pudieran solucionarlo con las almohadillas que llevaban en la suela. Se escuchaba el roce de la pisada contra el suelo, el frotar de sus pantalones, incluso el chasquido de sus labios secos al ser separados o sus respiraciones discretas.

Oria Ulan no había hecho en ningún momento un comentario sobre la ropa de Shasmel, pero era imposible que la hubiera pasado por alto. Tampoco le preguntó si deseaba pasar inadvertido, simplemente calló, le siguió discretamente y en el momento apropiado, le susurró que se detuviera un segundo. Unos pasillos más allá un miembro de la nobleza fítica atravesó el corredor sin saber nunca que estuvo a punto de descubrir al laeto de Minam vestido como un vulgar criado.

En dos ocasiones más, Oria Ulan le dio el mismo aviso, con el mismo resultado, y Shasmel agradeció mentalmente a su tío todas las veces que le había recomendado que se ganara la amistad de la servidumbre.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, le hizo pasar y cerró tras él.

—Has retocado tu circumo —declaró girándose para ver al criado.

No era una sospecha. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

El otro hombre se mostró avergonzado.

—No de forma ilegal. Mis dotes como criado no son especiales, pero soy bueno en las artes de Engarama. Comprendo la mayoría de los mecanismos tecnológicos con gran facilidad, y el circumo es algo con lo que he convivido desde que me lo implantaron, a la edad habitual en cualquier niño de Yldium. A veces lo retoco sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello. Lo tengo tan metido en la mente que es más un pensamiento que un acto.

—No he dicho que hayas hecho nada ilegal, pero es la primera vez que veo a alguien capaz de percibir la cercanía de otra persona mediante el circumo.

—No es nada difícil, siempre y cuando la otra persona también tenga un circumo. La verdad es que cualquiera puede hacerlo sin siquiera tener conocimientos avanzados. Lo realmente difícil es filtrar la información útil de la inútil. Si recibiera la ubicación de todo el mundo en la Lirdem en todo momento, me volvería loco. Mi cerebro no está preparado para procesar tantos datos. Yo lo he configurado para que me avise cuando es posible que me encuentre con algún noble. Como criado soy lento y a veces me cuesta recordar cómo he de actuar con cada persona según su edad, posición y procedencia, y tengo que conseguir unos segundos extras para consultar la base de dato sin que sea notorio o mi lentitud ofenda al señor.

—¿Es así como conseguiste la información de la que me hablabas?, la de los humanos.

Oria Ulan se tensó.

—No. No, claro que no, mi señor. Jamás espiaría. Ya se lo he dicho. Y tampoco puedo sentir la presencia de un humano. Ellos no tienen circumos y su tecnología me es desconocida.

Algo en sus ojos al decir la última frase le dio a entender a Shasmel que ese desconocimiento le resultaba fascinante. No había duda de que tenía alma de estudioso.

—Todo lo que sé —continuó— es por lo que he oído de mis compañeros en las cocinas. Hacen su trabajo lo mejor que pueden pero no importa cuánto se esfuercen, siempre son reprendidos por algo que no alcanzan a comprender y terminan en el descansillo con un ataque de nervio y bebiendo botella de agua vitaminada tras botella de agua vitaminada.

—Los humanos tienen una cultura muy atrasada en algunos aspectos—concedió Shasmel, haciéndose una idea de lo duro que debía ser para un narsiano intentar complacerlos—. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es pedir perdón antes de empezar a hablar. Algunos de ellos son más sociables y comprensivos, y comprenden que nuestras diferencias nos llevan a malentendidos.

Guardó silencio al darse cuenta de que su amistad con la dama Cortés era la que le hacía decir esas cosas. No conocía al resto de humanos y podían ser muy diferentes a la agradable muchacha.

—Quizás tenga razón. No lo puedo saber. No he tenido el placer de ver a un humano siquiera, sin embargo por lo que he escuchado, tienen costumbres extrañas y exigencias aún más extrañas. Sin ir más lejos, parece que tienen el hábito de exhibir públicamente a sus mujeres mientras hacen deporte, como si fueran reses en una feria del ganado, mostrándoles a los futuros compradores las cualidades de la pieza. Mis compañeros no han censurado sus maneras. Si son así, son así. No podemos presuponer que nuestra forma de ser es mejor que la suya, pero les han recomendado que no lo hagan. Si lo que buscan son esposos, no los encontrarán exhibiendo a sus nobles damas como vulgares mujeres de mercado o salones de placer. Deberían invitar a los candidatos a que se sienten a charlar con ellas, para que vean que son instruidas e inteligentes, o regalar obras de artesanía creadas por estas, no exhibir sus cuerpos.

Oria Ulan había abandonado por completo los ashjsta serviles y le hablaba a Shasmel como habría hecho un erudito, tratándolo como a un conversador de templo. No podía criticar su actitud. Lo más seguro era que el criado jamás hubiera presenciado una conversación larga entre un siervo y un señor, porque sino habría evitado dar opiniones personales y se habría cuidado de no parecer que le instruía.

En cierto momento el hombre se giró hacia la zona este de la habitación, buscando por costumbre los sillones, pero casi al mismo momento en el que comenzaba a andar hacia ellos, recordó su posición y se detuvo, convirtiendo el ademán en un gesto para enfatizar una palabra. Shasmel se sintió tentado de invitarle a sentarse, pero por mucho que ese hombre hubiera sido un erudito, ahora era un criado y no podía tratarlo de otra forma. Las normas estaban hechas para cumplirse y así mantener el orden en todos los aspectos de la vida.

—¿Era eso lo que quería contarme? No tengo interés en ver cómo las humanas hacen deporte, si es lo que pensaba, y dudo mucho que los humanos tengan interés en que yo mire a sus mujeres. Si revisara la información de su circumo, sabría que soy el duodécimo tercero en la línea sucesoria del condado de Tempre y que aún no tengo ningún título de mención que pudiera favorecerme en una transacción matrimonial. Además, en Pergán la primera esposa es seleccionada y comprada por los padres, no elegida por el esposo.

—He revisado el circumo.

Oria Ulan se detuvo, de pronto consciente de lo que acababa de decir, y su piel se volvió del azul intenso de la vergüenza mientras miraba a Shasmel a los ojos, disculpándose.

—Quiero decir, cuando usted intervino en mi favor, deseaba saber todo lo posible sobre quién era y de qué forma podía pagárselo. No es honrado dejar las deudas sin pagar, por eso me informé sobre su casa y su estatus, y sé que su príncipe emitió hace varios años vuestros permisos matrimoniales.

—Esa información no está en el circumo.

La voz de Shasmel salió acerada, ofendido porque indagaran en su intimidad.

—No en la base de datos normal, pero sí en la del servicio de seguridad de la Lirdem. Accedí a ella por error. Ya le he dicho que a veces no soy consciente… Mis disculpas, mi señor —atajó al ver que Shasmel no relajaba el gesto—. No pretendía hacer nada incorrecto. No era información que me interesara, hasta que descubrí que la dama Cortés se aloja en las dependencias núbiles.

Shasmel tomó aire sin conseguir disminuir su enfado. No le importaba que la humana fuera casadera. Era un dato irrelevante. No iba a pedir su mano.

—¿Y eso en qué me afecta?

—Ella era una de las humanas que solicitó permiso para hacer deporte públicamente. Sus damas de compañía insistieron sin descanso y, si los rumores son ciertos, al anochecer algunas de ellas hicieron rondas por los pasillos de la embajada. Quiero decir: corrieron.

—La dama Cortés se ejercita. Me parece bien. Es una costumbre humana. A lo mejor los humanos lo hacen por motivos religiosos, o por alguna costumbre ancestral. No todo tiene que ser por exhibirse. Está demostrado que el deporte es bueno para la salud y para la mente. Aun así, aunque se tratara de exhibir su cuerpo, me sigue sin incumbir. La dama es sólo una amiga.

—Lo sé, mi señor. No he querido insinuar lo contrario. Sin embargo… —dudó un segundo—. Por favor, no os ofendáis por lo que os voy a decir.

Shasmel ya estaba lo suficientemente ofendido y dudaba que pudiera reprimir el enfado ante otro ataque personal, pero no tuvo el menor reparo en mentir y asentir con tranquilidad.

—No os he encontrado en los pasillos de la sección de restauración por casualidad. Os buscaba intencionadamente. Creí que iba a tener que pedirle a un compañero que os trasmitiera mi mensaje, porque no se me permite salir de ahí, pero el que usted hubiera bajado fue como una señal de la buena fortuna.

»La raza humana parece ser muy madrugadora y el servicio en la embajada ha tenido que cambiar su horario para servir el desayuno antes de las gracias matutinas, y ya a esas horas han comenzado a llegar compañeros con problemas y peticiones de cambios de menú o más cantidad de líquidos para los señores.

—Sí, soy consciente de que su dieta es distinta a la nuestra. Si quieres hacerme un favor, valoraría positivamente que me avisaras si algún administrador intenta solucionar ese problema con… digamos que con alguna guía culinaria para los embajadores o algo similar. También apreciaría que me dieras información si sabes de algunos sabores o platos que les guste más.

—Por supuesto. Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero no es eso lo que le quería decir, sino algo relacionado con la Dama Cortés. Si mis compañeros no exageran, parece ser que esta mañana ha intentado concertar varias citas con usted, hasta el punto de llenar su agenda al no comprender bien el funcionamiento del petitorio. Cuando se le informó que usted había desconectado su servicio de mensajería, exigió que fuera alguien en persona a buscarlo.

Shasmel no pudo evitar sonreírse al imaginarse a la mujer indignada porque no se respondiera a sus exigencias. Ningún criado podía contactar con un señor que hubiera desconectado su servicio de mensajería. Ninguno a excepción de Oria Ulan, claro, pero él no entraba en la categoría de criados comunes.

—Entonces te enteraste y pensaste en avisarme. Muy amable, aunque no veo qué relación tiene con que sea una joven casadera.

—Eso es secundario —respondió sin darse cuenta de que no era una frase apta para un sirviente—. Lo importante es que una vez se le avisó de que ni era posible complacerla, ni eran horas para importunar a alguien de vuestra categoría, exigió que se le cambiara su permiso para verle a usted por otro para pasear por las instalaciones de los soldados. Como entenderá, mis compañeros le intentaron hacer ver que no era un lugar interesante para alguien como ella, pero eso sólo la enfureció, y cuando digo que la enfureció me refiero a que en estos momentos hay tres hombres en la sala de descanso con ataques de ansiedad, seguros de que la dama va a hace todo lo que haya en su mano para que sean destituidos y enviados a algún emporio de cuarto orden en Antarcas.

»Lo que quiero decirle, mi señor, es que una vez encienda su servicio de mensajería, lo más seguro es que reciba las solicitudes de encuentro de la dama, y si usted quisiera complacerla y llevarla donde los criados le han negado el acceso, es posible que se gane su estima. Aparte de que es bien sabido que las doncellas casaderas son más fáciles de impresionar que las que aún están en época de formación, puesto que en todos los hombres amables ven un futuro digno.

—¿Me está proponiendo que me aproveche de su ingenuidad?

Shasmel no estaba siendo hipócrita. No le molestaba que alguien tuviera las mismas ideas que él, lo que le ofendía era que se dijera en voz alta. Siempre había que guardar un mínimo de decoro.

—No, mi señor. Le tengo en alta estima. Creo que si creyerais que vuestra cercanía es perjudicial para la Dama Cortés, os alejaríais de ella en caso de no querer crear una alianza con su familia. También creo que tener a una mujer como ésta a vuestro lado os sería de mucha ayuda. Mis compañeros dicen que habla con todos los hombres importantes de la embajada y que estos parecen respetarla y escucharla cada vez que da su opinión.

No le extrañaba; era una mujer inteligente, y por lo visto, con influencias.

—Le agradezco la información.

Shasmel decidió ser amable. No le terminaba de gustar las maneras de Oria Ulan, pero el hombre había demostrado ser un recurso mucho más valioso de lo que creyó en un principio, y le convenía tenerlo de su parte. Se hizo a un lado, indicándole que podía marcharse, pero antes de despedirlo se acordó de asuntos mucho más urgentes que las intrigas románticas con los humanos.

—Una última cosa. ¿Alguien ha intentado dar conmigo mientras estaba… en las cocinas?

Oria Ulan sonrió y se llevó una mano al pecho para confirmar algo con su circumo que parecía que ya sabía.

—La mayoría de los que le buscaron, todos criados enviados por la Dama Cortés, no consiguieron acceder a su ubicación. En cuanto vieron que no quería ser localizado, dejaron de buscarlo. Sólo una persona… —dudó un segundo y repitió un par de veces el gesto sobre su pecho, extrañado—. No puedo acceder a su perfil, pero parece que otra persona le buscó y rastreó su ubicación.

—El hombre con el que me encontró —abrevió Shasmel— ¿Hay alguna forma de saber algo de él?

—No. Como le acabo de decir, no tiene sentido. No puedo llegar al solicitante. Es como si hubiera una barrera de nivel siete en torno a él. Lo cual es… bueno, ridículo. ¿Qué haría un nivel siete en la Lirdem?

Shasmel sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. No quería pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—¿Y no hay alguna forma de que se me avisara si…? —dudó. No sabía qué quería exactamente— Si esa persona volviera a buscarme, ¿hay alguna forma de impedirle el acceso a mi información?

—Es ilegal, señor. Todos los datos de la población narsiana son de dominio público según las leyes de convivencia de las Actas Generales del décimo tercer emperador Florpúrpura.

De entre todos los siervos de Engarama había dado con el único que se informaba sobre las leyes antes de ponerse a jugar con la tecnología. Shasmel reprimió un gesto de molestia y trató de pensar con tranquilidad.

—Pero no está prohibido que yo sea informado si alguien revisa mis datos.

—Sus datos son revisados una media de…—hizo un alto, haciendo la operación con el circumo—trescientas catorce veces cada día, tanto por criados como por compañeros suyos. De hecho, si le hago la media sólo desde que se extendió el rumor de que la humana solicitó una cita con usted, la cifra asciende a seis millones de veces cada día. Vuestro nombre no ha pasado desapercibido para nadie en la Estación, y hay mucho noble señor que tiene por costumbre entrar en vuestro perfil, mirar el dato que le interesa, salir y cinco minutos más tarde volver a entrar en busca de otro dato.

»Podría hacer que se le notificara, pero sería demasiada información para su cerebro. Se supone que tampoco podría advertirle si un nivel siete le busca, que creo es lo que pretende.

—Se supone— repitió Shasmel, esperanzado.

—Efectivamente. Se supone que las acciones de un nivel siete son de máxima prioridad y que son los únicos seres imposibles de rastrear en Yldium, sin embargo, como acaba de comprobar, no es difícil llegar a la conclusión de que una persona es un nivel siete debido a que no se le puede pedir datos. Podría hacer que su circumo solicitara información de cada persona que realizara una búsqueda; si se le respondiera a esa solicitud, el circumo desecharía la información y usted no sería molestado; si por el contrario vuestro circumo no recibiera la información, podría crear una alerta para que se le informe de cuándo se emitió la búsqueda y qué información de usted fue solicitada.

Shasmel sintió de pronto ganas de sostener el rostro del criado y unir su frente a la de él como si fuera su hermano. Su ayuda le salvaría la vida.

—¿Y es infalible? ¿Hay alguna forma de que se salten esa medida de seguridad?

—Claro. Es un nivel siete. Si ha recibido formación en cualquier templo de Engarama podría cancelar mi orden con un simple pestañeo, pero para eso primero tiene que saber que existe esa orden. No veo el motivo por el que creyera que usted ha recibido ayuda de un devoto de… —se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, y bajó la vista, corrigiendo sus palabras— un antiguo devoto de Engarama. Las posibilidades de que cancele mi orden son bajas, mi señor.

Shasmel le dirigió una mirada cargada de aprecio y asintió. Podía sentir el dolor del criado y lamentaba su suerte, pero no se le ocurría de qué forma podía ayudarle. Internamente se prometió que cuando acabara con sus deberes en la Lirdem investigaría cuál había sido su falta y vería si podía restituir su posición en el templo.

—Has sido de gran ayuda, Oria Ulan de Gealta. No lo olvidaré.

El hombre le sonrió, agradecido.

—También, mi señor, me he tomado la libertad de borrar su ubicación durante la mañana desde el momento en el que salió de su dormitorio hasta que volvió a entrar. No hay nada que desprecie más que el chantaje. Mis hermanos deberían ser honrados y estar siempre agradecido de poder servir a los suyos —recitó como un criado recién salido de la academia.

—Y los míos deberían apreciar que hombres tan valiosos como usted nos sirvan con tanto esmero.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa que iba más allá de la fría cortesía que debía haber entre señor y criado. Luego Shasmel señaló hacia la puerta.

—Ahora retírese. Tengo unas solicitudes que responder de cierta dama humana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza. Quería subir una imagen junto con esta actualización, pero no está terminada. En el facebook subí el boceto y un poco del proceso. Con suerte lo tengo para mañana, y si no... Pronto, espero.
> 
> Para los que sigan Quiero ser tu puta, voy a intentar actualizarla lo más rápido que pueda, antes de que comience abril, porque ese mes voy a estar muy liada.


	10. Entre soldados

La mañana en la embajada había sido larga y productiva. Fran habría agradecido poderla dedicar a cosas más interesantes que pasar a limpio los informes de sus subordinados y supervisar su actividad, pero por desgracia, un error en el petitorio y la incomprensión de los criados le había impedido usar su permiso para salir.

No había forma de hacerle comprender a los siempre sonrientes sirvientes que para un humano no era extraño que un teniente caminara sin escolta por una estación espacial. Fran había tenido en cuenta que los yldianos querrían saber a dónde iba y qué veía, y les había ofrecido que alguno de ellos lo acompañara, pero aparentemente no lo hizo de la forma correcta.

Los hombres habían declinado la invitación entre reverencias y peticiones de disculpas, recomendándole encarecidamente que se hiciera acompañar por su «tutor legal» o que solicitara la compañía de algún «ilustre hombre». Llegados a ese punto, especialmente tras descubrir que el asunto del tutor legal no había quedado aclarado el primer día, era de entender que se hubiera enfadado un poco. Si bien puede que «poco» no fuera el término adecuado.

No se arrepentía de lo que había dicho ni cómo lo había dicho, aunque sentía algo de lástima por uno de los sirvientes. Lo había visto marcharse con un sospechoso temblor en las manos y con un tono casi blanco en su piel azul. Es lo que tenía la academia militar, que enseña palabras no aptas para oídos sensibles.

 

Su mañana, por tanto, había consistido en estar sentado frente al escritorio, con la puerta de la habitación abierta y recibiendo los constantes reportes de sus hombres. La mayoría de estos habían estado tan ociosos como él, pero en vez de matar las horas en partidas de carta, paseos y entrenamientos, habían tenido la mala suerte de toparse con Fran en su momento de mal humor, y se habían visto repentinamente desbordados de los absurdos trabajos burocráticos. Mejor adelantar ahora que hacerlos con prisa el último día.

La peor parte fue sin duda la revisión de las notas que habían tomado aquellos afortunados que salieron el día anterior. Los más diligentes habían entregado textos detallados sobre cada cosa que vieron o realizaron; otros, los que le hicieron el trabajo fácil a Fran sin saberlo, se habían limitado a registrar en dos líneas dónde habían estado y cuál había sido su impresión.

El peor, o mejor de todos, dependiendo de si se le dejaba opinar a Fran o no, era el cabo Rafferty. El hombre se tomaba su trabajo con una moderada seriedad. No anotaba cosas sin importancia, no hacía referencia a si le «daba canguelo» el primer pasillo norte, como había hecho el brigada Víctor Pastor, ni describía la enorme puerta que había tras los jardines de la embajada como «una cosa grande llena de cosas pequeñas», que habían sido las indescifrables palabras del soldado Arya Nibhanupudi. Pero estaba claro que su amor por el trabajo bien hecho no era proporcionar a sus capacidades literarias.

«Las paredes de la Lirdem son negras», había escrito con su minúscula y redondeada letra, «sus pisos tienen una altura de cinco hombres… interiores oscuros y frios iluminados mal pero aveces se ven brillos a lo lejos… en las paredes… no son leds ni tienen cables electricos en su interior… no son bombillos ni veo interructores… no se porque se encienden supongo que envían mensajes a los aliens que van frente a ellas… o puede que sea un metal nuevo que no emos descubierto aun distinto a los que conocemos… quizás tienen electricidad y así funcionan sus lamparas y puertas… Estoy un poco seguro de que absorven calor… No se como explicarlo pero lo hacen… Lo he preguntado a un criado o que creo que es un criado porque su ropa no es como los que me trajeron asta el puerto… Dice de que las paredes no son dañosas y que nunca toman ni dan más energía de las que necesitan un ser viviente… Creo un tema interesante sobre el que imbestigar pero en primero quiero ver el hangar y su flota espacial… los yldianos se parecen muy felices por que me interese por sus buques y su capacidad de carga aunque me dan datos en medidas que no conozco… pero ahora todo se parecen buenas noticias pueden conservarse en energía inactiva durante mas de dos ciclos de viaje y creo de que un ciclo es un año… y tienen sistema de generación del agua también lo que es impresionista… podría acabar con nuestros problemas de subministros en Nuevo Edén y mantener alimentadas a muchas tropas en una guerra lejos de casa que es lo que nos interesa pero los yldianos no me dan muchas información sobre sus capacidad de ataque… creo de que los molesta hablar de la guerra… No voy a poder descubrir muchos en eso».

Fran no sabía cómo un simple cabo había logrado llegar hasta el hangar por sí mismo, sin más compañía que la de dos criados, cuando él parecía necesitar un permiso especial del Soberano Supremo para ir dos pasos fuera de su habitación, sin embargo agradecía que alguien hubiera podido inspeccionar los buques. Le habría gustado que ese alguien no tuviera tanto apego a los puntos suspensivos y hubiera prestado más atención a la asignatura de Lengua Extranjera en la academia, claro, pero no podía quejarse. Al menos la redacción se entendía.

 

Durante la comida se escuchaba más el sonido de los hombres riendo y hablando que el característico ruido de la vajilla al ser usada. Habían aprendido a no mirar lo que había en sus platos, fijar la vista en un compañero, centrarse en su charla y mover mecánicamente los extraños cubiertos de la mesa a su boca. Luego había que hacer un esfuerzo ligeramente mayor para masticar la sustancia blancuzca y viscosa y no plantearse qué sería. La palabra «larva», por supuesto, estaba prohibida durante los almuerzos.

Ese día Fran se había sentado intencionadamente entre el teniente Okoro y Shawn Panfil. Por una parte quería contrastar opiniones con Okoro sobre el metal raro que recubría las paredes, por otra, había escuchado que el etnólogo tenía una teoría sobre el por qué los yldianos no toleraban el deporte en el exterior, la cual había convencido a muchos de sus compañeros.

La primera conversación murió después de que su compañero le explicara que, según los criados, las paredes tenían reguladores térmicos que en casos extremos podrían ayudar a una persona a recuperar su temperatura normal. El calor, como todo el mundo sabía, era energía, así que las palabras que había escrito el cabo Rafferty tenían sentido y no había mucho más que discutir al respecto, por lo que el resto de la comida permaneció escuchando la entusiasta charla de Shawn Panfil.

—Piénselo detenidamente, teniente —insistía el hombre, devorando la comida en medio de la excitación de la conversación—, todo tiene sentido si lo ves como algo especial para ellos, que no puede realizarse como un acto vulgar o público. Si realizas una actividad con frecuencia, sin darle la menor importancia, al final termina convirtiéndose en algo cotidiano y poco interesante. Hay miles de pruebas al respecto a lo largo de la historia. Hace un par de siglos verle los tobillos a una mujer era erótico, ahora es aburrido.

—Pero no entiendo por qué el deporte es un tema tabú. Si se tratara de algo que no está en el día a día, lo entendería, pero estamos hablando de algo tan normal como respirar. ¿Qué hacen los yldianos cuando llegan tarde a un sitio? Porque no me va a decir usted que no corren, ¿no?

—¿Usted los ha visto correr? Yo he hecho que se retrasen criados un número vergonzoso de veces. Creo que ya me odian. Presiento que me evitan por los pasillos, pero aun así no corren, sólo andan rápido.

Fran no tenía la menor duda de que los yldianos rehuían al etnólogo todo cuanto podían, pero prefirió no confirmárselo.

—Aun así, yo los veo muy sanos y en su línea. Hay algunos gorditos, pero la mayoría están delgados. ¿Cómo lo hacen?

—Yo tengo respuesta para eso— intervino Okoro, que estaba medio pendiente en la conversación, e hizo un gesto amplio para señalar la mesa, llena de bandejas con cosas brillantes y, en algunos casos, que palpitaban—. Comen lo justo para no morir desnutridos, pero no lo suficiente para no morir del asco.

Fran no hizo caso a su broma y volvió a mirar a Shawn Panfil.

—No es que no hagan deporte, es que no lo hacen públicamente, o no siempre. Creo que hay festividades religiosas donde el principal interés es eso: mostrar cómo de buenos deportistas son. Como las bacanales romanas, pero sin el sexo y todo eso. Tendrán una festividad donde todos se reúnen y se ejercitan bajo una premisa religiosa. Todo esto suponiendo que el muchachito al que interrogue al respecto de sus dioses y las posturas extrañas en las que estaban representados me estuviera diciendo la verdad. Para ellos, el baile es una cosa sagrada, y no estamos hablando de bailes de salón.

Shawn levantó un dedo, a punto de añadir algo, pero frunció el ceño y dudó. Aun así continuo.

—Lo del deporte no es algo tan importante. No es que no lo hagan, simplemente no lo hacen fuera de sus casas, pero hubo otra cosa que me dijo sobre esas fiestas, que no estoy seguro de haber entendido bien. Aunque pueda que tenga relación.

Miró a Fran con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente planteándose si debía seguir hablando o no. El teniente suspiró, molesto por tener que admitir que había despertado su curiosidad, y le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándole a continuar.

—Tiene que ver con los soldados. El muchacho lo dijo como algo sin importancia y después no volvió a hablar sobre el asunto, por más que le preguntara. No parecía muy cómodo hablando de esas cosas, o más bien hablando sobre los soldados, como si le fueran a amonestar por estar distribuyendo información bélica a potencias extranjeras, pero no era nada que pareciera peligroso. Simplemente me dijo que en las festividades era el único momento en el que una familia podía mostrar con orgullo que tenía parientes militares.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo que «el único momento»? ¿Les avergüenza tener soldados entre ellos?

—Eso es lo que me dio a entender. Por lo visto, la profesión militar no está muy bien valorada, pero tiene sentido. Por todo lo que cuentan, especialmente cuando me hablan de sus dioses, parecen una raza pacifista. Tienen miles de deidades, tantos que los llaman los «quinientos más uno», lo cual, según me han explicado, significa que siempre habrá uno más de los que ellos conocen, aunque también otro criado me dijo que ese uno es otro dios al que odian. No se ponen de acuerdo.

—Profesor, céntrese —le pidió Fran—. Estamos hablando de su odio hacia los soldados. Ya pasaremos a sus dioses después.

—No dije en ningún momento «odio». Más bien es desprecio.

—Lo cual explica por qué consideran que ver su base militar es una actividad poco productiva y aburrida para mí —musitó Fran.

—Sí, para usted y para todos. Pero tienen militares, por lo que aunque tienen una filosofía pacifista, son consciente de que si no desarrollan un sistema de defensa, están perdidos. Sin embargo no es algo alentador para nosotros. Si desprecian tanto la guerra, va a ser difícil que sean nuestros aliados. Nos ofrecerán recursos, pero no armamento u hombres, y eso es precisamente lo que necesitamos.

—Lo sé.

Miró hacia los embajadores, que comían en otra mesa aparte, cuchicheando entre ellos. Constantemente negaban con la cabeza, maldecían en sus idiomas o se frotaban el rostro, demostrando lo complicado que se les estaban haciendo las negociaciones.

—¿Sabe algo de ellos? Me dijeron que convocaron una reunión con el equipo de asesores esta mañana.

—Nada importante. Yo sólo puedo dar consejos al tiquismiquis ese que se encarga del protocolo; el señor Naess ese, que le interesa mi información lo justo y necesario. Ya me ha dejado claro que cuando me haga una pregunta, quiere un sí o un no, no una charla insustancial sobre cosas que, de hecho, son las que importan. ¿Pero qué le voy a hacer? No soy más que un simple etnólogo que no sirve para nada. Si los políticos valoraran más a los de mi profesión, otro gallo nos cacarearía.

—Cantaría —le corrigió Fran cometiendo el error de bajar la vista hacia su plato, buscando algo que le distrajera del momento de frustración de su compañero.

—Eso he dicho. Puede que no haya escrito un libro sobre mis aventuras en la casa real noruega, o que no tenga miles de fotos con líderes de todas las naciones del mundo, pero sé hacer mi trabajo, y yo al menos aprendo sobre las costumbres de la gente con la que me relaciono, no como él, que no sabe que para entender una cultura, hay que analizar su lenguaje, sus comportamientos cotidianos y dejar que los individuos actúen sin ser conscientes de que están siendo observados.  ¡No puedo hacer un estudio etnológico de la noche a la mañana, por Dios!

—De eso sé mucho; hombres que creen que sus subordinados son especie de semidioses que lo saben todo, lo pueden todo, pero les gusta ser liderados por un inútil —le dijo con tono comprensivo antes de desviar la conversación a lo que realmente le interesaba—. Los embajadores deben tenerlo difícil, con asesores como ese. Al menos espero que las negociaciones les esté yendo bien.

—Me temo que no es el caso. Los yldianos, apelativo que les he recomendado encarecidamente no usar, porque siento que los muchachos con los que hablo se tensan al oírlo, pero, como ya he dicho a mí se me hace el mismo caso que a… a algo que no se le haga caso. No conozco expresiones en español en ese sentido. ¿Cuál encajaría ahí?

Fran lo miró fijamente, dejando que el cubierto quedara detenido cerca del plato. Cerró los labios, tomó aire, lo soltó lentamente por la nariz, y se aseguró de cargar su mirada con toda la seriedad de la que disponía.

—¿Decía de los Yldianos?

—Sí, nada importante —gruñó el profesor, frustrado por la poca colaboración de su compañero—. Sólo han comenzado con el intercambio de formalidades y charla que la mayoría de ellos cree que es insustancial. Parece ser que se toman todo esto con mucha calma. El señor Naess les ha recomendado, previa sugerencia mía, por supuesto, que no apresuren las negociaciones. Es lógico que los habitantes de Yldium (llamémosles así hasta que sepamos por qué «yldiano» es un término incorrecto) —Hizo una pausa, retomando el hilo tras su inciso. —Es lógico que los habitantes de Yldium no quieran firmar acuerdos con un pueblo que aún no conocen.

»Si se me permitiera asistir a los encuentros, podría analizar cómo de insustancial es la charla, como dicen que está siendo, pero no es algo que se me permita ver. Sólo puedo escuchar algunos retazos que los embajadores recuerdan, cosas sobre sus familias, sobre los viajes, anécdotas de un intercambio comercial previo… y todo eso junto a música, una bebida caliente que al parecer es asquerosa, y comida que los embajadores han evitado tocar en la medida que los modales le han permitido.

—Entonces ni siquiera han empezado.

—No, y el reloj corre en nuestra contra. Los embajadores esperaban haber podido exponer la situación en la que se encuentra la humanidad ayer, pero en cuanto mencionaron a los hirge, los dignatarios extranjeros, o más bien extraterrestres, se pusieron serios y les insinuaron que deberían esperar un poco más para entrar en temas tan desagradables. Fue un momento espantoso para el señor Naess —se rio Shawn Panfil, sin poder ocultar lo mucho que le divertía imaginarse a su superior con el corazón detenido y tratando de hacer que los embajadores retomaran el control de la situación—. Por suerte sólo fue una llamada de atención y las relaciones no se estropearon, aunque, ¿qué quiere que le diga? No me hubiera molestado que se hubiesen hecho los ofendidos, para ver como al señor Naess le sale una ulcera. Se lo tendría merecido.

El resto de la conversación giró en torno al señor Naess y lo poco que valoraban los asesores a Shawn Panfil y su campo de investigación, tomándolo como una ciencia de segundo orden. Fran creyó que terminaría aburriéndose a los cinco minutos y buscando una forma de intercambiar su sitio con el del teniente Okoro, como solía ocurrir con el etnólogo, pero lo cierto es que el odio del hombre hacia su superior y los comentarios sobre cómo podrían las desgracias arreglarle el día, terminaron haciéndole reír más de una vez y la comida se le hizo corta.

 

Al salir de la cámara de placer, Fran se encontró de frente a un criado cuyo rostro le sonaba. Tras un segundo de vacilación, y al ver que este le sonreía y se acercaba a él, recordó que era el mismo que le había conducido hasta el tercer distrito la vez anterior.

—Si lo desea, puedo conducirle a los jardines centrales, Caballero Cortés.

—Teniente —corrigió, actuando antes de pensar.

La sonrisa del hombre vaciló un segundo, congelándose de la misma forma que si hubiera recibido una bofetada y tratara de mostrarse inmensamente feliz por el golpe.

—Por supuesto, Caballero-Teniente. ¿Desea que sea yo quien lo acompañe, o prefiere a otro guía? Lamento si mis modales lo han ofendido y comprenderé si desea relevarme de mi cargo.

Fran no sabía por qué esos hombres se tomaban las correcciones con exagerada solemnidad, pero le comenzaba a molestar lo sensibles que eran.

—Tú me eres tan útil como cualquier otro— murmuró sin intenciones de ser tan desagradable como terminó sonando.

Echó a andar, sabiendo que el hombre lo seguiría, y decidió no darle importancia a la molesta costumbre que tenían de ir varios pasos por detrás, dificultando cualquier intento de conversación.

—¿Puedo saber por qué de pronto se me permite ir a los jardines centrales? Pensé que tenía que hacer solicitudes cuando quisiera ir al exterior, y que no se me permitía sin acompañante.

—¿No le han informado, Caballero-Teniente? Su petitorio debería haberse actualizado con la confirmación de la cita con el Laeto de Minam. ¿Desea cancelarla?

—No. Está bien así.

No le había llegado ninguna notificación sonora al petitorio, lo cual tenía sentido porque el petitorio no era un móvil y actuaba de forma distinta, pero no iba a quejarse. Debía considerarse afortunado por el simple hecho de que ese día volvería a salir y podía relegar el resto de informes mal escritos para otro momento.

 

El camino por la embajada fue rápido, puesto que comenzaba a reconocer los pasillos y no necesitaba volver la cabeza para confirmar con el criado que estuviera tomando la dirección adecuada, pero una vez salió al laberinto vegetal, se encontró dudando a cada giro.

Cuando avistó los jardines centrales, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba esa salida. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida encerrado en naves de todos los tamaños, pero siempre era más difícil de sobrellevar un encierro cuando sabía que había un lugar en el exterior que le era vedado. Era el magnetismo que ejercía todo lo prohibido en él.

Encontrar a Shasmel no fue tan sencillo como había creído. El hombre lo esperaba junto a una fuente de tres saltos, tan grande como la mayoría de la arquitectura en la Lirdem, pero antes de llegar ahí hubo que pasar por varios senderos, templetes y paradores, y en cada uno de ellos el criado hacía de buen guía, dedicándole un comentario para hablarle de por qué las flores habían sido dispuestas de esa forma o por qué había sólo seis columnas en lo que parecía un quiosco de música.

El humor le había ido mejorando según caminaba, pero en cuanto vio a Shasmel la sonrisa dominó su rostro. La figura del hombre arreglándose los puños de la camisa y observando el entorno con interés, de espalda a él, le recordó a su paseo del día anterior, sus formalismos y su sonrisa inocente, siempre amable pero sin caer en el servilismo.

—El Caballero-Teniente Cortés —anunció el criado, deteniéndose junto a unos tiestos que circundaban la fuente a varios metros.

Shasmel se dio la vuelta al instante y le dedicó una expresión alegre. Su mueca parecía sincera, pero no le alcanzaba los ojos. Había un deje de cansancio en su rostro, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo.

—¿Una mañana complicada? —cuestionó Fran, saltándose sin vergüenza los saludos y cualquier otro formalismo que hubiera tenido en mente Shasmel.

El hombre vaciló un segundo.

—Nada importante. He estado toda la mañana en mi habitación, organizando la presentación culinaria.

—Papeleo. Sé lo que es eso. Hemos tenido mañanas muy similares.

—Estoy seguro.

No supo si fue la forma desenfadada en la que lo había dicho o el que hubiera intentado cambiar rápidamente de tema, conduciéndole al sendero de tierra que había junto a ellos, pero Fran percibió la ironía camuflada bajo las palabras. Aparentemente para Shasmel era mucho más cansado hacer una lista de comida que lidiar con los informes de los soldados, claro que el laeto no conocía al cabo Rafferty

Fue un poco extraño caminar por el jardín central de la mano de Shasmel, con el criado detrás de ellos y paseando como dos enamorados de algún palacio en el siglo dieciocho. El día anterior había sido más llevadero porque caminaban en el interior de un invernadero, sin que nadie los viera, pero en ese momento estaban en el mismo centro de la Lirdem, bajo el sol artificial y a la vista de cualquiera que quisiera asomarse a una cristalera.

—¿Hay algún sitio al que desee ir, Caballero Cortés? —preguntó Shasmel, aunque había comenzado a dirigirlo por un sendero que bajaba hacia el noroeste.

—Ninguno en particular. El hangar, quizás. Si le parece un lugar adecuado —añadió un segundo después, pensando que Shasmel pudiera sentir más interés en analizar la flora del jardín que en inspeccionar motores de naves—. Un compañero lo visitó ayer y me contó cosas muy interesantes sobre la flota que tenéis ahí.

Para su sorpresa el hombre pareció animarse tras escucharle.

—Así es. Yo tampoco llevo mucho tiempo en la Lirdem. Mi nave llegó el mismo día que la de ustedes, pero alcancé a ver un buque cisquenio de propulsión reglada. Son uno de los más complicados de construir por lo difícil que es hacer que sincronice el sistema motriz interno con la gravedad artificial, pero sin duda son el futuro del transporte. En apenas medio ciclo las fragatas antarquianas no tendrán cabida. Estos buques son capaces de ir el doble de rápido y con un consumo de energía aceptable. Quizás caro, pero en algunos trayectos podrían ser muy rentables. Ya tengo familiares interesados en adquirir la licencia para construirlos.

Shasmel le había estado hablando con entusiasmo, pero de pronto se giró hacia él, dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa.

—Mi primo tiene una astronaviera. Perdóneme si me emociono con temas como este. Cuando él me cuenta los detalles, hace que las cosas más aburridas se vuelvan fascinantes. Supongo que no era eso lo que tenía en mente cuando me preguntó.

—Sí y no —se sonrió Fran, sintiendo que por fin las cosas iban bien en el día—. Tengo un gran interés por su flota y la capacidad de esta, especialmente por su velocidad. La nuestra se mueve por saltos de siete minutos y su capacidad de carga es muy limitada, pero nos tenemos que contentar con motores de un solo núcleo, que fueron los únicos que conseguimos antes de romper relaciones con los hirge. No sé lo que es un buque _cisquero_ o una fragata _antárta_ , pero si alguna es capaz de ir más rápido…

La expresión que le dedicó Shasmel hizo que Fran se riera. El hombre parecía fascinado.

—Es la primera vez que hablo con un caballero que… Quiero decir, es usted una persona increíble. No me malinterprete, no es que hubiese pensado que fuese el típico caballero aburrido sin más preocupaciones en la vida que pensar de qué forma se recortará la barba o a qué espectáculo asistirá la próxima vez, pero no esperaba que le interesara la astronáutica.

Fran se sintió alagado. Inmediatamente comenzó a hablarle de su relación de amor odio con la materia, la cual había odiado en la academia militar pero al final, gracias a un profesor que amaba la ingeniería astronáutica, aprendió a apreciarla. Sus conocimientos no eran especializados, por suerte Shasmel sabía aún menos del tema. Todo lo que había aprendido el laeto era por charlas familiares y paseos con su primo, el cual le llevaba a ver su astronaviera siempre que su tío, el maestro de Shasmel, hacía un alto en su ciudad.

Sin darse cuenta, las horas fueron pasando mientras caminaban sin ningún rumbo por los jardines, con el criado siempre detrás, tan callado que Fran llegó a olvidarse de su presencia. En una ocasión notó que habían pasado tres veces frente a la misma estatua del hombre barbudo, estatua que llamó su atención por la barriga incipiente y los pequeños pechos que mostraba, pero no le pareció importante hacer notar que andaban en círculos. Ya estuvieran hablando de motores de cuatro núcleos o de las trastadas que el primo de Shasmel le había hecho a este cuando eran apenas unos niños, no quería que la conversación se detuviera.

—Espera, ¿eso fue antes o después de Dulia? —preguntó Fran entre carcajadas.

—Después, por supuesto. Antes de Dulia, Maneren ni siquiera me miraba dos veces si coincidíamos en el mismo pasillo. No le miento cuando le digo que me odiaba profundamente, y todo porque se había enamorado de mi madre. Cuando me lo contó, hace apenas unos ciclos, no dejábamos de reírnos. Parece que es algo habitual. Algunos hermanos míos también odiaban a muchachos de otras familias porque querían que sus madres fueran suyas. Loelte sin ir más lejos, el que le dije que exporta el oxidón de Gormonia, le juró a mi padre que se haría militar si no se casaba con la madre de un compañero suyo del templo. Tenía cinco ciclos en ese momento.

Fran secundó a Shasmel en las risas pero su atención estaba puesta en otro tema.

—Y a su padre no le habría gustado eso de que fuera militar, ¿verdad? —intentó mantener la sonrisa.

—No era nada serio. Además, Loelte, entre todos mis hermanos, es del que menos temían que tomara esa vida. Es quien administra ahora la mayoría del patrimonio de mi padre, y se nota que se le da bien.

—¿Pero qué habría pasado si tu hermano hubiera querido ser militar?

Shasmel lo miró y la expresión alegre fue desapareciendo de su rostro. Había comprendido que el interés de Fran iba más allá de lo anecdótico.

—Esas cosas a veces ocurren. Hay hombres que sólo son buenos para eso, y siempre conviene tener familiares en todas partes. Supongo que mi padre habría intentado comprar un acceso a la academia del círculo alto y situarlo en un puesto administrativo o estratégico, pero si aun así mi hermano sintiera más interés por la violencia que por la estrategia, no habría mucho que hacer. Sería incómodo, pero supongo que hay cosas peores.

Fran fingió una sonrisa, decidido a dejar pasar ese tema por alto. Sabía que si respondía, terminaría tomándose la conversación como algo personal, y Shasmel no tenía culpa de haber sido educado en una cultura que despreciaba a los soldados.

—Entonces, ¿vamos hacia el puerto? —preguntó para asegurarse de que abandonaban esa línea de conversación.

—Sí quiere…

El laeto seguía mirándolo con interés. Finalmente le dio un tironcito de la mano y le señaló con la cabeza hacia otra parte.

—También podemos ir a las instalaciones militares. Está en esta dirección, apenas a veinte metros. No es un lugar bonito, pero quizás pueda interesarle.

La molestia que había comenzado a sentir Fran por la postura del hombre desapareció al instante. No se esperaba que le hiciera una propuesta como esa, pero había sido sorprendentemente acertada, como si supiera qué decir exactamente para complacerlo.

—Sí que me interesa. Tenía curiosidad por esta parte de la Lirdem, pero pensaba que se me había vedado el acceso.

—No, no se le ha vedado. No es una zona que tengamos restringida para nadie. Hay algunas salas a las que no se puede acceder sin una autorización, para seguridad tanto de la Lirdem como de las personas, pero en sí, no hay mucho que esconder en unas instalaciones como estas. Es el lugar donde los soldados pasan el tiempo cuando no tienen nada que hacer, que por suerte es la mayor parte de su vida.

Fran se esforzó por responder a sus palabras con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que tendrán más deberes aparte de pasar el rato, aunque sea hacer papeleo.

—En las academias militares, sin duda, pero aquí, ¿qué pueden hacer? La mayoría de ellos vinieron ante la perspectiva de que los hirge intentaran impedir este encuentro —Shasmel se detuvo de pronto, valorando a Fran con la mirada antes de continuar—. ¿Lo estoy inquietando?

—¿Cree que me voy a asustar porque mencione algo que todos pensábamos que pasaría? Cuando entramos en la Or… en la nave que ustedes nos prestaron, muchos de nosotros nos planteamos que podríamos no llegar al final del trayecto, o quizás no regresáramos a casa. Saber que ustedes enviaron soldados para apoyarnos en caso de que nos atacaran, me alegra, no me da miedo.

Fue a guardar silencio, consciente de que estaba usando un tono cortante y que atacaba a Shasmel injustamente, pero fue incapaz de callar.

—Es más —continuó— agradezco profundamente el valor de cada uno de esos hombres. Vinieron para dar sus vidas por nosotros, a quienes no conocían de nada. Se merecen todo mi respeto y gratitud. ¿No lo cree usted así?

Shasmel lo observaba sorprendido por la intensidad de su discurso, aunque no parecía ofendido.

—Comprendo sus sentimientos —concedió el laeto—, sin embargo no puedo compartirlos. Como usted acaba de decir, esos hombres vinieron sin conocerles de nada. No vinieron por un sentimiento de fraternidad. No vinieron porque hubiera lazos sentimentales que los uniera con ustedes. No hubieran llorado vuestras muertes. Vinieron para hacer negocio. La guerra es su negocio. La guerra es el negocio de los soldados. Habrían muerto aquí, por el dinero que representaría la captura de una nave hirge o las condecoraciones por sus actos, igual que se habrían prestado a morir en una guerra fratricida entre señores de Antarcas.

Fran fue a responderle. Deseaba rebatir su argumento. Lo deseaba de verdad, de corazón, pero no podía. Sabía qué era lo que pensaba y sabía que hacía bien defendiendo el oficio de los militares, pero también era capaz de ver que Shasmel estaba en lo cierto. Esos hombres no habían ido a salvarlo, sino a trabajar. Podía idealizarlos, pero no sería más que eso, una fantasía para embellecer la realidad, y Shasmel, como buen político, sabía bien de falacias, demagogia y fantasías que ensalzaban el valor y la entrega. No tenía nada que hacer en una discusión de ese tipo frente a él.

—Tiene razón —dijo al final, dando su brazo a torcer con un suspiro—. Sin embargo quiero seguir viendo las instalaciones.

Shasmel hizo un gesto raro, inclinándose como si intentara esconder una risa, y cuando Fran se detuvo, perplejo, le sonrió.

—No es consciente de cuántas buenas cualidades tiene usted —le declaró el laeto, mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Siendo francos, usted también tiene razón. Independientemente de si un hombre viene por negocios o por amistad, cualquier ayuda debería ser agradecida. Discúlpeme si a veces me muestro demasiado terco a la hora de defender mis ideas.

—Discúlpame tú a mí —le pidió Fran, sonriendo y tuteándolo con intención—. Estás hablando con otro terco.

 

El complejo militar era un edificio no demasiado alto en comparación con el resto que circundaban el jardín central.  Era el más cercano al muelle por el Norte, pero su arquitectura resultaba tan discreta que Fran ni siquiera había reparado en él hasta ese momento.

En un principio creyó que tenía un diseño de paredes lisas y cuadradas sobre más paredes lisas y cuadradas, con formas que le recordaban al modernismo vanguardista del principio del milenio en la Tierra, pero según se fue acercando, se dio cuenta de que todo era una ilusión óptica. Sus paredes estaban repletas de pequeñísimos e intrincados grabados, a medias entre rectas cenefas y curvos glifos que debía ser parte de la escritura de Yldium. Lo que veía desde el jardín tampoco era el complejo militar en sí, sino sus murallas.

Poco antes de llegar a éstas, Shasmel le soltó la mano y se acarició el pecho con actitud concentrada. Luego se giró hacia él con una expresión satisfecha.

—Nos esperan en la primera barda —le informó—. Enviarán a un auxiliar para que nos asista durante el paseo guiado. Es más de lo que esperaba. Ni siquiera creí que se hubieran molestado en preparar una ruta para posibles visitas.

A Fran no le sorprendió que vigilaran lo que los humanos verían, pero la franqueza con la que Shasmel lo tratara, como si no fuera algo que debían ocultar, le extrañó.

—Si no hubieran preparado una ruta, no nos hubieran permitido ir, ¿verdad? —comentó sólo por mantener activa la conversación.

—No creo que nos lo hubieran impedido, pero ¿a usted le habría interesado hacer la visita en ese caso?

Fran lo miró intentando comprender su forma de pensar. No creía que el yldiano fuera tan superficial como estaba dando a entender, así que le dio el beneficio de la duda.

—Por experiencia, he descubierto que aprendo más de los lugares cuando los exploro por mi cuenta que cuando me señalizan el camino.

Shasmel se rio.

—Eso sólo es cierto en partes. Si a mí me dejaran a solas dentro de cualquier templo de Esquirla, o incluso de Tirilia, podría aprender mucho más que el resto de visitantes que siguen a los sacerdotes, pero si me dejaran solo en una base militar, únicamente vería murales hermosos, suelos ásperos y hombres yendo de un lugar a otro.

»Cuando no se sabe nada de un campo, es mejor que los primeros pasos sean guiados. Después de esto, el resto del camino es mejor hacerlo en soledad.

Fran ladeó la cabeza, planteándoselo, y al final decidió que era cierto. Si a él lo dejaban sin compañía en el Museo de El Cairo, después de ver un par de momias interesantes, habría salido a buscar una cafetería.

—Entonces usted no sabe nada sobre milicia. Sabe de temas tan diferentes entre sí como podría ser la botánica a la astronáutica, pero de armamento y militares, no conoce nada.

Shasmel asintió sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Sé lo que es natural y lo que es imprescindible para mi profesión. Siempre está bien estar informado y conocer qué tipo de munición le interesa más a los gislianos de Kahaj, o qué coraza medicalizada es más económica producir en nuestro cuadrante, pero más allá de eso… Preferiría que un guía me dijera para qué sirve determinada habitación o por qué los soldados de este pelotón llevan un mangal (un animal de Pergán) —le aclaró— en el casco y aquel otro pelotón un rusdol.

—Claro.

Fran no tuvo mucho más que añadir y siguieron caminando en silencio, dejando atrás al criado que los había acompañado hasta el momento. Aparentemente no tenía permiso para acceder a esa zona de la Lirdem.

Atravesaron la primera puerta sin ceremonia alguna, pero después el paso de Shasmel se ralentizó. El laeto comenzó a dirigirle miradas discretas, espiando su reacción, y pronto Fran comprendió el motivo. Habían entrado en un pasillo al descubierto, con paredes a ambos lados pero aún con el suelo de tierra. Había pensado en un principio que era un intento de impedir la visión del resto del terreno que rodeaba el edificio, pero al fijarse mejor en los muros, comprendió que había otro propósito. Los grabados redondeados seguían presentes, ondeando a lo largo del mural sin un orden claro, pero el resto de formas geométricas habían sido sustituidas por pequeñas representaciones de paisajes y hombres.

Miró a Shasmel y descubrió en su rostro una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Es una historia? —le preguntó sorprendido.

—Es nuestra historia. Esta estación fue creada en el periodo Dolshi, al igual que la nave que os trajo aquí. Durante esa época mi pueblo estaba enfocado en asegurarse de que nadie olvidara nuestro pasado. Todo nuestro arte se centró en esto, en esta época que representa.

El hombre hizo un alto, clavando los ojos en Fran fijamente, y éste supo que le estaba revelando algo de lo que su raza no solía hablar con facilidad.

—¿Un periodo de esplendor?

—Un periodo de dolor —su tono descendió, al igual que el ritmo de sus pasos, que casi llegaron a detenerse— y esclavitud. Si alguna vez se ha preguntado de dónde procede nuestro odio hacia los hirge, la respuesta la tiene en estas paredes.

Pareció que iba a añadir algo más, pero entonces alzó la vista y colocó una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, observando la alta figura de uno de sus congéneres que se dirigía hacia ellos desde el otro pasillo. Fran maldijo por la interrupción. Se acercó a Shasmel y, señalando con la barbilla al desconocido, le susurró con prisa:

—¿Sería maleducado preguntarle al respecto?

Su compañero inclinó la cabeza, respondiendo con cuidado.

—La curiosidad sería normal, pero no espere respuestas directas.

 

El hombre tenía la misma estatura que la mayoría de los habitantes de Yldium, un par de palmos más que Shasmel o él. Los  criados tenían la costumbre de inclinar los hombros y mantenerse siempre en actitud servil, perdiendo toda aura amenazante, sin embargo este hombre se comportaba de una forma muy distinta. Iba con la cabeza alta y caminaba con desenfado.

Saludó en primer lugar a Fran, tomando su mano y llevándosela a la frente, y luego a Shasmel, haciendo el mismo gesto pero, al terminar, dejó que sus manos permanecieran unos segundos en el aire, por debajo de su barbilla.

Fran, a quien todo le resultaba extraño e inquietante, lo observó con tanto descaro que su interés no pasó desapercibido, y por primera vez desde que llegó a la Lirdem, alguien que no era Shasmel se molestó en explicarle las cosas.

—Ustedes no tienen circumo —comentó el hombre—. Entre nosotros tenemos la costumbre de intercambiar unos datos de información para ver si nuestras familias tienen parientes cercanos. El laeto de Minam y yo tenemos un enlace cuatro generaciones más arriba, pero es un parentesco muy sutil. Genéticamente tenemos tanto parecido como con cualquier otro narsiano.

El comentario le sirvió para comprender que no estaba hablando con un sirviente, sino con un noble.

Su nombre era Metalurgar de Licaura, según les dijo, y provenía del mismo cuadrante que Shasmel, Persei. Le aclaró que había notado que eran coterráneos por las ropas de Shasmel, a la moda perseica, pero Fran no pasó por alto que ambos tenían tonos de cabello muy similares. Era notorio a pesar de que el auxiliar lo llevaba casi por completo oculto bajo un bonete con patillas. Sus ropas tampoco se parecían mucho, pero siempre podría ser que esas sutiles semejanzas fueran difíciles de percibir para alguien no acostumbrado a las vestimentas de Yldium.

Metalurgar era un hombre que daba la impresión de ser alegre, mostrándose con ganas de comenzar con la visita y enseñarles todo lo que el complejo tenía para ofrecerles. Fran llegó a creer que la actitud abierta y cercana era algo común en los perseicos, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar por el mural de las paredes.

El auxiliar no dijo nada desagradable. No hizo un gesto de enfado ni ningún comentario ofensivo. Fue la tranquilidad con la que miró en torno suyo, deslizando unos ojos vacíos de interés sobre las paredes, como si sólo estuviera constatando que había aire en su alrededor antes de declarar que eran simples adornos, lo que hizo que se molestara.

—Son más que adornos —dijo Shasmel, con una voz tan dulce y amable que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido que estaba reprendiéndole por la mentira.

El otro yldiano lo miró un segundo, serio, y le dedicó una sonrisa fría antes de asentir.

—Adornos que usan la figura de las grandes personalidades del pasado, soldados ilustres que enorgullecen a todos los cuerpos militares de todas partes de Yldium. Cuentan cosas —admitió al fin, dirigiendo a Fran un gesto para restarle importancia—, pero son cosas que ocurrieron hace ya dos milenios. Hoy día no son más que adornos para observar cuando se tiene mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, vuestro tiempo es muy valioso, y no me gustaría que lo perdieran en la entrada de nuestras instalaciones, cuando hay tanto que ver en el interior.

Fran le dio la razón y dejó que los condujera por el pasillo.

En cuanto el hombre se dio la vuelta, él y Shasmel intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. Sin importar si a los soldados les gustaba o no, el laeto le contaría esa historia que guardaban las paredes.

 

Una vez entraron en las instalaciones militares, Fran comprendió el motivo de que el edificio fuera tan bajo.

La primera planta estaba destinada casi por entero a la recepción y a las oficinas de cargos intermedios. Su aire era tan frío como el del tercer distrito, pero su iluminación era mucho mayor que la del resto de la Lirdem, con un tono cercano al amarillo o al rojo. En el centro de la amplia sala que era la recepción había un mirador oval desde el que se podía observar la última planta, en el subsuelo, muchos pisos por debajo. Ahí, a la vista de todos, un grupo excesivamente numeroso de hombres corrían de un lado a otro, en un ajetreo desquiciante.

Fran no estaba seguro de si se trataba de un entrenamiento. No encontraba una lógica a los movimientos de la personas. No se movían en masa, siguiendo un orden o una secuencia definida, y cuando intentó centrar su atención en uno solo de los individos, para ver si analizando su ruta descubría un patrón con sentido, lo perdió casi al instante. Demasiada gente haciendo giros y saltándose los unos a los otros para llegar a un punto invisible antes de salir corriendo hacia otro.

—Son tácticos —le explicó Shasmel, acercándose a él y apoyándose en la barandilla.

Se había retrasado para trasmitirle a un mensajero unas quejas que quería hacerle llegar personalmente a su superior. Debía haber creído que el chip traductor de Fran no funcionaba a tantos metros de distancia, o subestimaba sus capacidades auditivas, pero a este no le había costado enterarse de que tenía quejas de un criado, o de un falso criado. Su forma de hablar había sido tan reservada que a Fran le había costado entender ese punto.

Supuso que era una de esas cosas que los yldianos querían ocultar para que todo se viera perfecto a sus ojos, así que fingió no haberlo escuchado y se centró en los tácticos.

—Son los encargados de diseñar las estrategias de forma virtual. No lo ve desde aquí, pero llevan unas… —Shasmel dudó—, ¿Los humanos consideran desagradable colocar implantes en partes sensibles, como el ojo?

—Dicho así, podría parecerlo, pero lo cierto es que nosotros nos ponemos lentillas, unos objetos transparentes que ayudan a la visión —aclaró por si acaso.

—Sí, esto sería como las lentillas. Llevan unos operadores oculares que les hace ver el campo tal y como lo ven los efectivos que tengamos en él. No es una tecnología bélica. Se usa para todo en Yldium. Si queremos descubrir si podemos extraer recursos de una masa determinada en el espacio, primero enviamos banderillas, que son unos objetos que retrasmiten la información que perciben, y crean un entorno visual en su táctico asociado. Cada táctico puede llegar a tener más de un centenar de banderillas a sus órdenes, y va configurando la ruta más económica, segura y fructuosa.

—¿Y ellos para qué lo están usando?

Shasmel se encogió de hombros, un gesto tan humano que hizo que Fran estuviera a punto de reírse y comentárselo, pero la intervención de Metalurgar, que los había estado escuchando, se lo impidió.

—Además de banderillas, los tácticos también pueden estar asociados a personas o naves. Es un sistema mucho más provechoso en el campo de batalla, porque las banderillas no se mueven y son fácilmente destruidas por el enemigo. Los seres vivos, en cambio, siguen sirviendo como fuente de energía para los transmisores unos minutos después de su muerte si el traje le administra la correspondiente inyección de marashina, y si sigue existiendo cuerpo como tal, por supuesto—sonrió.

—Señor, por favor —se molestó Shasmel, haciendo una señal hacia Fran como si estuviera siendo descortés con él.

Éste hizo un gesto para mostrar que no tenía problemas.

—Despreocúpese conmigo. Escucho cosas peores a diario.

Procuró dedicarle una mirada agradecida a Shasmel, para mostrarle que apreciaba su consideración, pero de inmediato regresó al tema que le interesaba.

—¿Y están ahí recibiendo información de algún grupo en concreto, o son prácticas?

—Ambas cosas. En este momento hay varios cuerpos desplegados tanto dentro como fuera de la estación. A los soldados nunca nos gusta permanecer ociosos.

—Amén a esas palabras.

Nadie pareció comprender el motivo verdadero por el que lo había dicho, aunque le sonrieron, y Fran consideró más prudente no recalcar que le estaban enseñando sus instalaciones bélicas a un soldado de otra raza. Si en algún momento le recriminaba su comportamiento, siempre podía fingir que había dado por sentado que comprendían lo que significaba el título de teniente.

 

A pesar de que le habían dicho que la visita sería corta, no fue el caso. Al cabo de la primera hora, tras ver la cara de cansancio que Shasmel intentaba ocultar, comprendió que nunca habían esperado que hiciera tantas preguntas, que quisiera observar cada una de las salas que se le enseñaban ni que con cada respuesta le surgieran diez dudas más. Se sintió culpable por el laeto, que a cada segundo parecía más incómodo, y se sintió aún más culpable cuando vio cómo este se esforzaba por que no se le notara su malestar, pero aparte de su curiosidad como persona por el fascinante mundo militar de los yldianos, también tenía unos deberes con sus superiores, y no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa de descubrir todo lo posible de la fuerza ofensiva de sus futuros aliados.

Con cada explicación, intentaba escucharla atentamente, grabarse las palabras clave, asegurarse de que las asociaba al objeto, la persona o el concepto por el que acababa de interesarse, y seguir indagando. Sabía que si no tomaba nota, al final del día sólo iba a tener un montón de palabras flotando en su mente, pero no quería ser demasiado evidente. Al final asumió que no iba a ser capaz de recordar si los tubos datarios eran los que enviaban señales médicas relativas al estado cardiovascular del individuo o si eran los que se aseguraban de cerrar el traje, a modo de torniquete, para evitar una muerte por desangramiento.

Vio más de una docena de armas distintas, aunque no todas eran revelaciones armamentísticas para él. Había visto modelos muy similares en el armamento hirge, pero se notaba la influencia yldiana en estas. Por ejemplo, el guante de plasma tenía exactamente las mismas funciones que el de los hirge, pero aquí era llamado «blanman» y tenía un diseño digno de un coleccionista.

También tenían otro guante hecho de un metal fino y flexible, y que sólo recubría el dedo pulgar y el índice. Lo llamaban «brincante» y Fran descubrió el motivo al mismo tiempo que supo que lo quería para sí, costara lo que costara.

—El soldado tiene que señalar a los objetivos con la mano, asociándolos a su circumo antes de efectuar el disparo —le explicó Metalurgar mientras un soldado con sonrisa orgullosa se lo mostraba en la sala de tiro—. Si no los asocia bien, el disparo fallará y se romperá la secuencia, pero es difícil que eso ocurra.

El soldado levantó la mano no armada, advirtiéndoles que la demostración iba a comenzar, y con la diestra hizo un movimiento rápido, sin apenas pararse mientras señalaba a diversos objetivos que había al otro extremo de la sala, objetos de todas las formas y tamaños, colgados del techo, sobresaliendo de las paredes o en el suelo.

De pronto el hombre se detuvo y una chispa salió de sus dedos. El rayo fue tan rápido, saltando de un objetivo a otro, que Fran ni siquiera lo vio, simplemente escuchó el restallido de la energía cuando las dianas eran abatidas.

—Esta demostración sería mejor si fuera en movimiento —les dijo el soldado, girándose hacia ellos—. ¿Qué les parece si la repetimos?

Fran accedió de inmediato, ignorando el resoplido de enfado de Shasmel. El laeto se había puesto tenso desde que este hombre en concreto había comenzado a hablar con ellos. Fran no podía saber si estaba usando todas esas cosas lingüísticas de las que le había hablado Shasmel la última vez, pero con las traducciones familiares que recibía, podía hacerse a la idea de que no.

Por empatía hacia su compañero, había tratado al soldado con distancia y se había cuidado de sonreírle o dedicarle más palabras de las requeridas, pero aun así el hombre constantemente se dirigía a él con una sonrisa pretenciosa en el rostro y, como si supiera que su actitud resultaba insoportable para el laeto, después le dirigía un vistazo a este. Era uno de esos hombres que disfrutaba siendo irreverente, de esos hombres a los que Fran solía espantar con un par de frases no demasiado elaboradas, pero en este caso se contuvo y esperó la nueva demostración.

No le defraudó. Cada objetivo se movió a una velocidad distinta y en distintas direcciones, algunos intercambiando sus puestos entre sí, acercándose o alejándose, pero todos fueron alcanzados en el mismo orden en el que el soldado los había señalado y en apenas una fracción de segundo.

—¿Qué les ha parecido? Es el arma que se suele usar para casos de secuestro o acoso del protegido, y su rango de alcance permite una operatividad muy alta antes de ser interferido.

—¿Cómo que interferido?

—Todas estas cosas pueden ser saboteadas desde cierto perímetro —le explicó Metalurgar—. El disparador rara vez corre peligro, aunque hay edecanes engaramadores capaces de cambiar los objetivos del disparador por miembros de su propia unidad antes de que efectúe el disparo, pero tienen que ser verdaderamente rápidos con el circumo, y en ese caso no trabajarían para grupos de contrabandistas o asaltadores. Estarían a las órdenes del Soberano Supremo, por supuesto. No hay príncipe que pueda doblar su oferta.

—O serían pacíficos devotos de templo —replicó Shasmel con fingida inocencia.

Tanto el auxiliar como el soldado lo miraron fijamente, pero fue este último el que respondió.

—En ese caso, no tendría honor.

La sonrisa del laeto le dijo a Fran que había estado esperando que fuera él precisamente el que interviniese.

—El honor es un concepto muy curioso. Hay quien cree que la educación es un reflejo del honor de la persona, otros, sin embargo, creen que «honor» es vanagloriarse de cuántas personas pueden matar en un pestañeo.

El soldado se alteró, mirando al auxiliar antes de apretar la mandíbula.

—¿Me está insultando, laeto?

—Nunca se me ocurriría insultar a alguien honrado—respondió intensificando la sonrisa.

El hombre, avergonzado, dio un paso atrás, volvió a mirar al auxiliar, esperando que éste interviniera en su favor. No recibió apoyo por su parte, así que terminó saliendo de la sala entre resoplidos de indignación.

Fran, que había tenido que contener la carcajada en cuanto comprendió el juego de palabras, se acercó a Shasmel.

—Ha tenido suerte de que fueras tú quien lo pusiera en su sitio. Si hubiera sido yo…—dudó—. Bueno, probablemente la suerte la he tenido yo. Habría dado una mala imagen de la humanidad.

El laeto lo observó con los ojos brillantes de diversión.

—Habría sido mucho más doloroso para su orgullo. Estaba intentando impresionarle.

—¿Quién? ¿Él? —Fran se sorprendió—. Sólo me pareció un fanfarrón habitual. Aunque bien mirado… Posiblemente tengas razón. Es normal querer presumir ante posibles aliados, ¿no crees?

Se estaba esforzando por tutearle y que Shasmel fuera consciente de ello, llegando a detenerse para visualizar la idea en su mente y que así el traductor que había en el circumo de Shasmel lo pudiera interpretar correctamente, pero no sabía si no estaba funcionando o si el yldiano prefería mantener las distancias, puesto que éste continuó tratándole de usted.

 

Después de descender hasta el sótano tres, donde estaban las salas de gravedad cero y las habitaciones donde se hacían las pruebas del material, les indicaron que no se podía seguir bajando. En las plantas inferiores estaba las barracas, donde dormían los mansu de los soldados y tenían sus habitaciones de relajación.

Fran se interesó por ese curioso concepto de agrupación al que llamaban mansu. En un principio creyó que era la denominación de una unidad militar, pero se equivocaba. Eran hermandades que los hombres hacían entre sí y sobre la que los superiores no tenían capacidad de elección. Los soldados podían ser separados, enviados a distintos destinos o ascendidos, pero esa relación permanecía y era respetada hasta que morían o hasta que alguno deshonrara al mansu.

—Hay otras formas, por supuesto —le explicó el auxiliar—. Hay quien abandona un mansu por voluntad propia, ya sea para preservar su honor o para que una acción suya no deshonre al resto, pero no es lo más normal.

Shasmel intervino brevemente para explicarle que esas asociaciones eran comunes en muchos oficios, pero que ninguna la llevaba hasta ese extremo de lealtad. En el resto de profesiones, se disolvían después de alcanzar un objetivo común y se creaban mansu nuevos con nuevos intereses.

—Nos gusta la tradición —Fue la única explicación del auxiliar, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser humilde pero que no lograba esconder todo lo que le enorgullecía la cultura de su gente.

Fran observó el rostro de Shasmel, esperando encontrar una mueca de antipatía, sin embargo el hombre tenía una expresión muy similar a la de Metalurgar. Aparentemente, había algo de los militares que aprobaba.

El auxiliar se ofreció a llevarlos al «ageracrem», situado sobre la recepción. Era la zona donde los hombres veían las prácticas de sus compañeros y, en épocas de guerra, donde las masas podían seguir el curso de las batallas. No era un lugar agradable, por eso el nombre significaba «campo de amargura», pero en momentos como ese, en el que no había un peligro definido, el ambiente era relajado y de camarería. Los soldados iban a observar a sus amigos o a hacer apuestas sobre el resultado de unas maniobras.

 A Fran le entusiasmaba la idea de poder ver por fin a un grupo de soldados operando en formación, y no lo escondió. Durante el ascenso reclamaba información cada tres pasos, queriendo saber si las imágenes eran las mismas que recibían los tácticos, si las pantallas mostraban a personas determinadas o saltaba de unas a otras al azar, o si iba a haber mucha gente junto a ellos. Con esto último, Shasmel intentó tranquilizarlo, prometiéndole que si se sentía atosigado saldrían de inmediato, pero a él lo que le excitaba era poder meterse en la multitud de yldianos y escuchar una conversación normal de hombres de armas desarrollándose a la manera de Yldim. Se los imaginaba insultándose con respeto, un poco como si fueran copias más altas y menos agraciadas que el laeto, aunque sabía que el pensamiento era absurdo. Lo más seguro era que fueran como la mayoría de sus compañeros en el ejército, irreverentes y maleducados, hasta que llegaba un superior.

Por desgracia no llegó nunca a descubrirlo. Una vez llegaron a la primera planta, se encontraron con uno de esos espectáculos que los yldianos se empeñaban en ocultar. El primer aviso de que algo se estaba saliendo de la norma, fue un murmullo lejano que los recibió con los ultimos escalones. Luego escucharon la discusión, en un tono mucho más alto de lo normal. Fran fue consciente por primera vez de que nunca había escuchado gritar a ningún habitante de Yldium. La experiencia no era muy distinta que la de escuchar a un humano, con la sensación incómoda de estar presenciando algo personal incluida.

La sorpresa fue cuando descubrió que los causantes del escándalo no eran más que el Tutor Mizjel, quien les había recibido el primer día, y el vizcaudillo, un alto mando militar que los había acompañado durante los momentos previos al banquete de bienvenida. El tutor, algo más bajo y mucho más anciano que su compañero, estaba en un estado de alteración que contrastaba con la actitud del otro, fría y calmada.

Tanto Shasmel como el auxiliar se inquietaron en cuanto los identificaron, y apretaron el paso, intentando distraer a Fran para que no les prestara atención, pero era imposible. Alcanzó a entender que el tutor estaba enfadado porque no se le había informado de una actividad que los militares habían preparados para una festividad próxima, un cargamento escondido en la «ciudad muerta» y varias infracciones al protocolo de seguridad de la Lirdem.

Al ver que la conversación no iba a finalizar en un futuro cercano, Metalurgar se apresuró a cancelar el resto de la visita con una excusa muy pobre, y Fran se encontró de pronto en el exterior, caminando hacia las puertas donde le esperaba el criado que los había llevado hasta ahí.

Shasmel intentaba distraerle con comentarios sobre la diferencia de temperatura dentro y fuera de las instalaciones, pero no sirvió de nada.

—¿Qué es eso de la ciudad muerta?

Shasmel lo miró desconcertado, pero al segundo la comprensión se reflejó en su rostro. Al verle aliviado, Fran supo que acababa de preguntar por lo que menos le preocupaba de todo lo que acababa de oír.

—La Lirdem está planteada como una doble ciudad. En la parte superior, donde nosotros estamos, se encuentran los edificios destinados a los encuentros con otras naciones; en la parte inferior estaban los motores y la zona de los trabajadores. En su momento la Lirdem fue una estación muy bulliciosa. Nunca dormía. Los pasillos estaban llenos de dignatarios, extranjeros, comerciantes y nobles en busca de buenas relaciones, y traer la energía y los útiles necesarios del día a día de otras partes de la galaxia era muy costoso, por ello existía la ciudad baja. Pero, como comprenderá, ahora sería más costoso tener esa sección abierta, con tan pocos que somos aquí arriba, que dejarla como está, muerta.

Fran siguió haciendo preguntas, intentando dar con aquello que tanto había inquietado a Shasmel y a Metalurgar, pero o bien no había escuchado la palabra apropiada, o bien Shasmel era bueno inventando historias.

Sólo cuando llegó a la embajada, cansado pero deseoso de encontrarse con el capitán para informarle de todo lo que había descubierto, se dio cuenta de que no había llegado a escuchar los secretos que guardaban las paredes del complejo militar. Shawn Panfil iba a poner el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso. Ayer sólo pude actualizar en uno de los sitios.
> 
> ¿Qué opinas del cabo Rafferty? Para mi es un personaje entrañable. Mi corrector de Word tiene una relación complicada con él.
> 
> ¿Y de Shasmel y su llamada de atención al soldado orgulloso?
> 
> En el próximo capítulo sabremos qué opina Shasmel de este encuentro, además de otras cosas.
> 
> Como estoy haciendo el Camp NaNoWriMo (un reto de escribir 50.000 palabras en un mes, y de otra historia que no es esta), no sé si voy a poder actualizar la semana que viene, pero avisaré por el blog.


	11. Como el corazón de una estrella

 

Sobre el fuste de una de las columnas del templo de Narsis había una inscripción que rezaba «Asnâmei rotelgos, nahada meiTal sifu». Si un trasladador hubiera tenido que traducirlo al idioma humano, habría limitado su significado a: «La forja del Metalurgo arde como el corazón de una estrella; nuestros objetivos arden con mayor intensidad». Era una interpretación pobre que no alcanzaba a explicar el porqué de la solemnidad de los narsianos cuando la recitaban.

 

Desde el día en el que Shasmel llegó a la Lirdem apenas había tenido tiempo para descansar o dedicarse a alguna actividad recreativa. Sabía los problemas que podía causarle el volcarse en el trabajo y prescindir del ocio. Su miedo no era que el estrés afectara a su rendimiento, sino que al alejarse de los círculos sociales de los enviados narsianos, estos comenzaran a cerrarse a él o comenzar sus intrigas sin contar con su colaboración. Aislarse era la peor estrategia que podía tener alguien dedicado a la política, pero entre el proyecto personal, las citas con la dama Cortés y la ansiedad que le causaba pensar que en cualquier pasillo podía encontrarse a solas con el falso criado, había terminado excluyéndose de todas las reuniones informales, llegando a comer en su habitación.

Tras su visita a la base militar, Shasmel no había tenido ni media hora para asearse y cambiarse de ropa antes de la reunión con su mansu, por lo que se saltó la comida. Por suerte el encuentro se desarrolló en el serrallo de Cosmel de Llanayor, quien los agasajó con dulces y música relajante.

Sus criados eran hombres bien instruidos. Debido a las condiciones especiales de ese encuentro, eran todos varones, por lo que no hubo ninguna voz femenina que acompañara los sonidos del harp ni el clavil, pero su ausencia no se notó. Cosmel había tenido la precaución de traer consigo a un par de muchachos que aún no habían recibido el linguador. Los niños, hijos de criados, estaban tan bien instruidos en el canto como en el resto de habilidades de sus familias, y sabían bajar el volumen de su voz, sin llegar a callar, en cuanto las charlas dejaban de ser intercambios de comentarios sin importancias para entrar en temas más serios.

Shasmel, demasiado cansado como para enfrascarse en debates intensos sobre las leyes de colaboración, los impedimentos que estaban poniendo los embajadores del Soberano Supremo y otros supuestos ardides de la administración, se apartó de los cojines donde todos estaban sentados y se acercó a los cantantes. Por su estatura y el tamaño de sus falderas, dedujo que ni siquiera llegaban a los ocho ciclos, pero se comportaban con una solemnidad que el jefe de los criados de su casa habría querido para los suyos. Los muchachos ni siquiera desviaron la mirada hacia él, soportando su escrutinio sin perder la sonrisa ni el ritmo.

—Siempre que escucho esta canción me acuerdo de las montañas de Ildunia —le dijo Susno, acercándose—. Fue en el primer lugar donde la oí. Es una canción tradicional de Movar.

Shasmel se giró hacia él, esforzándose por ocultar su cansancio.

—Es agradable. La había escuchado algunas veces, pero nunca interpretada por niños.

El hombre asintió y se situó a su lado, los dos observando los movimientos de los jóvenes. Estos iban vestidos con corrección, con el cabello y la boca cubiertos por un tupido velo, evitando así que al separar demasiado los labios mostraran partes inadecuadas, pero debajo se podían percibir las formas de la barbilla y la nariz.

—Llanayor es una marca famosa por su escuela de servidumbre. El marqués mismo supervisa la formación y se asegura de que nadie obtenga su acreditación de criado sin merecerla. Los padres envían a sus hijos en cuanto son capaces de hacer correctamente una reverencia, y no los sacan hasta que tienen edad para usar linguador.

—Estos no la tienen —comentó Shasmel, esperando que el cinismo no fuera muy notorio en su tono.

Susno le sonrió.

—Cada uno trae lo mejor de su tierra para impresionar a sus futuros aliados, o tentarlos. —Se acercó su vaso de calfú a la boca y  sus ojos se desviaron hacia el grupo, que seguía inmerso en un debate sobre la legislación de comercio universal. —Quizás nuestro buen amigo Cosmel ha comprendido que no podrá exhibir su mercancía con los humanos y no le importa sacrificarla un poco antes, con alguien que no tenga servidumbre, por ejemplo.

Shasmel volvió a mirar a los niños, esta vez con frialdad.

—Una buena estrategia; mostrar lo bien que están educados a corta edad.

—Estos criados con la formación finalizada podrían costar cinco mil titanes, pero estoy seguro de que Cosmel podría regalar alguno, como ese de ahí —señaló discretamente al copero.

Era un hombre alto y de brazos fuertes. Por su constitución habría deducido que sería bueno para cargar el equipaje y realizar esfuerzos físicos, pero Shasmel lo había visto preparar y servir el calfú, un honor reservado sólo a los más cercanos del anfitrión, y sus maneras eran perfectas, ideales para atender a invitados ilustres.

Sabía por qué Susno lo había señalado en concreto. El criado había sido especialmente atento con él. No había sido del todo consciente de ello, pero no podía negar que el hombre se había situado en varias ocasiones a su espalda, ofreciéndole dulces o acomodándole el cojín cuando se deslizaba. No recordaba que hubiera estado tan atento al resto de invitados.

—Cinco mil titanes es mucho dinero —meditó Shasmel.

No le vendría mal tener un criado personal. Sin duda la Dama Cortés apreciaría tener a alguien asistiéndola durante sus paseos, y el hombre se veía muy capaz.

Susno rio por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza.

—Las cantidades siempre son relativas. Un titán es mucho dinero para un mendigo, pero muy poco para un príncipe. Lo importante no es el titán en sí, sino si merece la pena. —Miró al contenido de su vaso, observando la negrura del calfú, y aspiró su aroma. —¿Es un buen trato ahorrarse cinco mil titanes a cambio de renunciar a una ventaja que se tiene sobre los demás? ¿Una dama humana vale cinco mil titanes?

Shasmel se sobresaltó por lo directo que había sido. La sangre acudió a su rostro sin saber si era porque se sentía insultado por el comentario o abochornado porque hubieran tenido que explicarle algo tan simple. Miró a Susno y encontró una sonrisa amable.

—Medita muy bien todas tus acciones a partir de ahora, laeto de Minam. No serán pocas las veces que te intenten tentar con cosas que parecen provechosas, pero que no valen ni la mitad de lo que te piden.

El político no se había equivocado. Unas pocas horas más tarde, cuando sus compañeros comenzaban a marcharse, Cosmel de Llanayor se colocó a su lado y entabló una charla casual con él. Tardó diez minutos en mencionarle al copero y tres más en insinuarle que podía tenerlo a su servicio a la mañana siguiente.

—Sólo por amistad —le había dicho mirando al hombre que salía de la estancia—. Es normal que los amigos se ayuden entre sí. Y si quisieras agradecérmelo, podrías organizar un paseo por el jardín; nosotros dos y, para amenizar la tarde, estaría bien una compañía femenina.

Shasmel rechazó la oferta con ambigüedades, sabiendo que sería grosero negarse de inmediato, pero se comprometió a pensarlo. No tenía una excusa digna para rechazarlo. No podía decir que prefería valerse por sí mismo, que no prefería unas habitaciones más amplias con una recámara para el servicio, ni aún menos que le iba a ser difícil convencer a la Dama Cortés, quien había dejado claro en numerosas ocasiones cuánto deseaba salir de la embajada, para que diera un paseo con ellos.

Cosmel tampoco se lo tomó como una derrota y le despidió asegurándole que volverían a tratar el tema.

 

Había decidido que dedicaría la mañana siguiente a sí mismo. Necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden, tomarse tiempo para relajarse, planificar sus siguientes acciones y tomar una decisión sobre el nivel siete que lo estaba buscando.

No quería enviar un mensaje desde el circumo a la administración. Sabía que ningún tipo de cifrado era seguro en esos casos, y su única opción eran las entrevistas cara a cara. El problema era que no estaba seguro de que podía confiar en cualquier desconocido, especialmente si trabajaban para el Soberano Supremo, y tanto los militares de la Lirdem como los administradores recibían cada veintiún días su sueldo desde las arcas supremas.

Tras una larga ducha de vapor y varios minutos adormilado bajo el peso de los paños calientes, Shasmel sintió que su mente estaba lo suficiente aletargada como para poder entrar en el trance de la meditación. Se puso ropa cómoda, se cubrió la cabeza, asegurándose de que evitaba la luz directa a los ojos, y se arrodilló frente a la estatua del Metalurgo.

No necesitaba mirar al pilar frente a él. Se sabía las palabras del trance de memoria. Siempre había tenido facilidades para sumergirse en su conciencia y apartar el resto de pensamientos inútiles, pero le gustaba mantener los ojos fijos en algo familiar.

Las letras azules se deslizaban sobre el oxidón lentamente. Aparecían en la esquina inferior y a un compás calmado crecían hasta hacerse tres veces más grandes antes de deslizarse hacia la izquierda. Todo en la pantalla sucedía a un ritmo de tres tiempos, así como la respiración de Shasmel era a tres tiempos.

Las primeras tres palabras se formaron y ascendieron. Él las susurró en voz alta. Tres veces. Luego otras tres. Y otras tres. Cabeceó hacia delante y hacia atrás. Recitó el nombre de los primeros veintiún dioses, luego las catorce lunas de Ol, además del mismo Ol, y comenzó la lenta ascensión por los cincuenta y un nombres de los Gloriosos Héroes, cuando de pronto la pantalla parpadeó.

«Asnâmei rotelgos, nahada meiTal sifu»

Las palabras aparecieron súbitamente, sin deslizarse. Estaban ahí, brillando en el pilar bajo la estatua del Metalurgo.

Shasmel se levantó agitado. Se llevó una mano al circumo, buscando accesos telemáticos a los controles de su habitación y al mismo tiempo abrió un canal de comunicación, por si debía pedir ayuda. No encontró nada sospechoso. Nadie había solicitado permisos de entrada ni realizado cambios. Nadie que él pudiera ver desde su circumo, al menos.

De pronto la furia lo dominó, una furia fría que se abría paso desde su vientre hasta su cabeza, obligándolo a sentarse frente al escritorio, aún con la mano sobre el pecho. El canal de comunicación seguía abierto, preguntando el nombre del destinatario.

Se tomó su tiempo para redactar la carta, escogiendo debidamente las palabras. Apenas contenía cuatro frases, a cada cual más impersonal, pero eso era lo que buscaba. La releyó varias veces, una de ellas pidiéndole al circumo que se la recitara mentalmente, y la dio por válida. El destinatario era el centro de control de incidencias de la estación.

«He detectado un error en el programa de meditación asociado a la habitación quinientos treinta y nueve del tercer distrito», escribió. «Se han introducido unas frases procedente de la Crónica de la Sangre Azul, en concreto el versículo quince del duodécimo primer capítulo. Agradecería que se me informara cuando el problema sea subsanado para poder continuar con mi rutina habitual de meditación.

Shasmel de Minam,

laeto de la centésima sexagésima nota apertura de la Estación Comercial de segundo orden, Lirdem.»

Si el nivel siete leía su correspondencia, recibiría su mensaje.

«No te tengo miedo».

***

Tal y como había esperado Shasmel, la visita de los nobles interesados en sus contactos con la embajada humana no tardaron en llegar. Algunos fueron más bien discretos, enviándole mensajes internos con todo tipo de doble sentidos, camuflando atractivos sobornos monetarios. Otros eran del tipo que preferían hacer un acercamiento lento y asentar una buena relación entre ellos, por lo que se acercaron a saludarlo en la comida y lo invitaron a sus partidas de loo o a reuniones privadas durante las gracias mayores.

De su mansu, Cosmel de Llanayor no fue el único que intentó hacer acuerdos personales con él. Poco después del almuerzo, cuando Shasmel había regresado a su habitación decidido a concentrarse en la presentación culinaria y no pensar en damas o posibles intentos de secuestros, sintió que la puerta a su izquierda se iluminaba, avisando de la llegada de alguien. Apoyó la mano en la pared, solicitando las credenciales de su visita, y en su mente se deslizó la información de las tarjetas del marqués de Trasmont y el infante de Vistabella junto a la de sus criados.

Recorrió con una mirada rápida la habitación, evaluando el desorden. Recogió el chaleco de la cama y se lo puso. Luego se acercó al espejo y tentó un recogido, pero abandonó la idea tras unos segundos, cuando su puerta volvió a iluminarse. Sabía que no podía dejar a sus compañeros esperando en el pasillo, tanto como  sabía que no había suficiente familiaridad entre ellos como para abrirles en ese estado, así que recurrió a lo más fácil: se puso el velo de meditación sobre la cabeza y la mantilla a los hombros.

Al desbloquear la puerta descubrió a los criados a punto de hacer un tercer llamado. Los hombres le sonrieron, hicieron una rápida inclinación y se apartaron para dejarle ver a sus dos señores. Ambos tenían expresión de fastidio en el rostro. No se molestaron en ocultarla. Por el contrario el pequeño y rechoncho marqués se aseguró de que la sonrisa apareciera en su rostro lentamente, para insistir en la falsedad de esta. Su compañero ni siquiera se preocupó de insinuarla.

—Mi querido señor de Minam —saludó el infante, avanzando y entregándole la mano a la espera de un saludo.

Aguardó hasta que Shasmel la hubo tocado con su frente y repitiera el gesto con su amigo antes de analizarlo con la mirada. Sus ojos fríos se posaron sobre su mantilla y el laeto comprendió que su táctica no sería la amistosa. Iba a hacer valer su posición sobre él.

—Esperamos no importunarlo al venir sin hacernos anunciar previamente.

—En absoluto. Vienen en un buen momento.

Lo habían hecho intencionadamente. Si hubieran concertado una cita le habrían dejado tiempo para preparar una estrategia de diálogo. En esta situación sólo podría ver con qué pretendían acorralarlo e intentar salir lo mejor parado de la charla.

—Pasen, por favor.

Se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar. Sus criados se quedaron en el pasillo, custodiando la puerta. Este detalle hizo que Shasmel se pusiera aún más tenso. Los nobles rara vez dejaban a la servidumbre al margen.

El marqués revisó la estancia con la mirada. En su rostro había la mezcla adecuada de desinterés y de desprecio por lo que veía. No llegaba a ser ofensivo pero cumplía su objetivo de humillarlo. Si hubiera sido más inteligente, habría prestado más atención al organizador encendido sobre el escritorio, así como al pilar del Metalurgo, que estaba apagado. En vez de eso se dirigió a la estatua, tomando asiento en los sillones que había cerca de esta y esperó a que su compañero tomara el sitio de honor, junto a la ventana.

—Por favor, pónganse cómodos.

Shasmel les sonrió, asegurándose de que la frase sonara amable y no sarcástica, y puso a calentar el agua para el calfú.

—¿Prefiere que aguardemos mientras termina los ritos? —preguntó el infante con una amabilidad inusitada—. Podemos asistirle en ellos si lo desea. Siempre disfruto viendo a un perganiense realizando las tradiciones olvidadas.

Shasmel observó al hombre detenidamente. No había burla ni desprecio en su rostro. Hablaba con sinceridad, causándole un ligero sentimiento de orgullo.

—No hará falta. Ya terminé las lecturas de las Verdades Simples y había comenzado con la meditación. Puedo continuar con ella más tarde.

El marqués, incómodo, se removió en su asiento, mirando de refilón la estatua del dios sobre él.

—No era nuestra intención molestarlo. Si desea que vengamos más…

—Lo hecho, hecho está —le interrumpió el infante con una mueca de reprobación—. Lo más inteligente es acabar rápido con los motivos que nos han traído aquí, para no seguir molestando a nuestro querido laeto.

Shasmel asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó al armario empotrado donde guardaba sus pertenencias domésticas y dio con las tazas de cortesía. Cuanto antes empezaran la conversación, antes se quitaría ese problema de encima.

—¿Desean tomar algo? El calfú tardará unos minutos. Mientras tanto puedo avisar a un criado para que traiga dulces y licores.

—No hará falta.

El marqués había hecho un gesto con la mano, el mismo que se le hace a un sirviente que importuna con su afán por servir. A su lado el infante se sonrió y cruzó los brazos sobre su regazo, a la espera.

Shasmel puso las tazas sobre la mesa y tomó asiento. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ser amable y no dejarse llevar por la irritación, pero el marqués se lo ponía difícil.

Mientras esperaban a que el agua alcanzara el punto de hervor, se entretuvieron hablando de la vajilla, que había sido hecha personalmente en el gineceo de su padre. El infante tuvo el detalle de elogiar el diseño, así como el trabajo de lacado. Su compañero en cambio se limitó a decir que colocar el escudo de la casa de Tempre en el interior del vaso en vez de en el exterior era una práctica ya en desuso, y pasó a hablar sobre el la fiesta del Sisloia que pronto se celebraría en la Lirdem.

Si la conversación hubiera sido agradable, Shasmel se habría planteado comentarle lo que había descubierto con su visita a la base militar. El vizcaudillo Jumel Yuner había sido demasiado audaz tomando decisiones a expensas de la administración, pero estaba seguro de que sus compañeros disfrutarían del espectáculo que el militar tenía pensado. Todos los narsianos disfrutaban de las pruebas de astucia e ingenio, aunque hubiera violencia de por medio.

Cuando el calentador anunció con un pitido que el agua estaba a la temperatura adecuada, se levantó y añadió las hojas de calfú. Depositó la calfutera en la mesa y volvió a lamentarse por no tener pasteles con los que acompañar la charla, pero los hombres volvieron a restarle importancia. Parecían agradecidos de poder centrarse en los temas serios.

—Mi noble laeto —comenzó el infante—, mi amigo y yo nos preguntábamos si había recibido más noticias de la humana que se entrevistó con usted el otro día.

—Hoy no —mintió. Había rechazado una petición para verse esa mañana. —Pretendo que me sirva como enlace a la embajada. Comprenderán que es una tarea delicada y no puedo presionar con demasiada insistencia o la perderé. Es una mujer muy ocupada. No puedo disponer de su tiempo siempre que lo desee.

Llalv de Vistabella ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos. El escepticismo se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Tengo entendido que no es precisamente una mujer frágil, por lo que nos han contado el duque de Moldiva y el conde de Villaplacer.

Shasmel prefirió guardarse sus pensamientos sobre el duque. Sólo había coincido una vez con él y creía recordar que era uno de los que se habían sentado junto a la señorita Cortés durante el banquete. Se podía hacer una idea de cómo la habían tratado. Ese hombre tenía un interés enfermizo por la reproducción. Quería asegurarse de que cuando se marchara, un tercio de Yldium tuviera sus genes.

—Es una mujer con carácter —concedió—. No es de las que usan las sutilezas para decir lo que piensa y no tiene reparos en ser sincera. Por eso mismo preferiría no darle motivos para que me despida sin una excusa elegante.

El marques intervino en ese punto, inclinándose hacia delante.

—¿Y cómo pretende hacerse con su confianza? —La frase estaba llena de arrogancia. —¿Le parece bien aprovecharse de una doncella ingenua, asustada y a tanta distancia de su planeta natal, para…

—¿Aprovecharme? ¡Yo nunca..!

Shasmel se había levantado con brusquedad, indignado, pero la actitud de los hombres le hizo callar. El marqués le dirigía una estudiada y lenta mirada de desprecio, lo cual confirmaba sus sospechas de que su inteligencia era más bien escasa. El infante, en cambio, se había recostado en su asiento y lo observaba con interés.

Shasmel podía intuir sus sospechas deslizándose en su mente. Se había ofendido con demasiada facilidad. Un hombre de su profesión sabía escuchar las mentiras con una sonrisa y una respuesta cortante, a menos de que las mentiras no fueran tales.

—¿Usted nunca qué? —continuó el marqués, ufano—. ¿Nunca aprovecharía la oportunidad para estrechar lazos con la nobleza terrícola? Hemos estado haciendo averiguaciones, joven señor de Minam, y sabemos quién es.

—No sé de qué están hablando.

Con tranquilidad volvió a tomar asiento. Le dirigió una mirada al infante, pero este seguía en silencio, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable.

—Es una «teniente» —pronunció cargando el término desconocido con una nota de misticismo—. Esa mujer tiene libertades para dirigir ejércitos si quisiera, y los hombres la obedecerían como si fuera su príncipe. Morirían por ella. Harían correr la sangre si sólo sospecharan que la honra de su señora ha sido puesta en entredicho.

Shasmel dejó escapar el aire lentamente. De todas las mujeres en las que podía haberse fijado, de entre todas las humanas, tenía que haber llamado su atención precisamente esta.

—No tengo ese tipo de interés en la dama.

El marqués asintió y relajó el gesto pero su actitud continuaba siendo arrogante.

—Me alegra que lo comprenda. Estábamos seguros de que no podía ser más un malentendido. Sin embargo esperamos que ahora que está todo aclarado, pudiéramos… eh…

—Asegurarnos de que nuestra amiga tenga un buen futuro —terminó la frase el infante.

El tono vanidoso con el que había hablado hizo que Shasmel sospechara qué futuro tenía pensado para Fran Cortés. El otro hombre asintió, secundando con una sonrisita aduladora a su compañero, y volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Nosotros, amigo mío, tenemos intereses comunes. Somos todos hijos del mismo cuadrante. Hemos vivido durante siglos bajo el desprecio y el olvido de lo que llamamos «los reinos de Yldium». La Ley Sagrada de la revolución Dolshi dice claramente que Yldium es una galaxia donde jamás existirá un gobernante absoluto, nunca habrá un emperador que lo domine todo, porque eso sería parecernos a esos despreciables hirge. La Ley Sagrada dice que todo Hijo de Narsis tiene derecho a sentarse en el Trono Supremo si así lo desea su pueblo y tiene el apoyo de los mil templos. Pero, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que un nacido de Persei ocupó el Trono Supremo?

»Yo le responderé a eso: Nunca. Nunca hemos estado ahí, ni como gobernantes ni como ministros. Nuestros políticos no han sido requeridos en la corte desde los tiempos de la dinastía Florpúrpura.

El marqués hizo una pausa, clavando sus ojos azules sobre Shasmel, asegurándose de que le estaba prestando atención.

—Los humanos no han venido a comprarnos el indestructible oxidón, ni a valorar la calidad de nuestras especias, a buscar nuevas patentes tecnológicas o renovar su flota de naves mercantes. Han venido en busca de soldados. Lo sabemos. No nos vamos a engañar con esto. Nuestro querido compañero Susno no tiene motivos para mentir en estas cosas, y todos aquí somos conscientes de que la embajada humana se ha reunido con los enviados del Soberano Supremo. Piense un poco, mi joven amigo. ¿A qué consecuencia nos llevará eso?

»Yo se lo diré: Una nueva leva. ¿Y de dónde se nutre la masa del Ejército Supremo? ¿Crees que nuestro amadísimo Soberano, velador de la riqueza y el comercio de Yldium, pagará la participación de las grandes casas nobles de los cuadrantes superiores para que le asistan en esta guerra, o se limitará a bajar los sueldos de sus soldados y abrirle la puerta a todos los pobres y desamparados de la galaxia? Hará lo segundo, por supuesto, y no hay más pobres y desamparados que en los Cuadrantes Inferiores.

»Querido amigo, sé que usted es un muchacho inteligente, así que dígame, ¿quién morirá en esta guerra? Los altos puestos, hijos desapegados de las mejores familias de la galaxia, o los pobres desgraciados sin formación que engrosarán las viejas naves militares que el Soberano Supremo desempolve de los almacenes navales para esta ocasión. Creo que se hace una idea. Será el cuadrante Antarcas, el Gia, Crisos, Asmi, Osra, Nero, Foitia, Aere, Mapel, Aldia, Gola —hijo una pausa y Shasmel sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca—, será el cuadrante Persei, mi querido laeto. Los hijos de Persei serán quienes se desangren en tierras desconocidas para llenar las arcas de un gobernante que nunca ha sido uno de los nuestros.

»Mandaremos a nuestra propia sangre a combatir a una galaxia desconocida, a morir entre estrellas sin nombre y caer prisioneros en mano de esos hirgenses. Esos monstruos depravados torturarán y esclavizarán no a los narsianos, sino a los perséicos. ¡La sangre de Lirilion!

Shasmel notó que la respiración se le había agitado y la sangre corría con furia en sus venas.

Lirilion, uno de los cinco míticos héroes de Yldium, el perséico que rompió las cadenas de la esclavitud y comandó a los Hermanos Sangrientos, destruyendo la Doceava Flota Imperial Hirge. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante la ironía, sin embargo no pudo evitar que un sentimiento primitivo, de orgullo y honor patrio, lo embargara.

—¿Acaso es pretencioso entonces —continuó el marqués— esperar al menos que esta tragedia nos sea menos amarga? ¿Estamos pidiendo demasiado al presuponer que merecemos algo más que un par de lunas que explotar en la Vía Láctea? ¿Está mal por nuestra parte si decidimos sacudirnos el yugo de la mediocridad, alzarnos sobre los que pretenden someternos a sus caprichos y demostrar que somos un cuadrante de honra y valía?

Shasmel lo escuchó con la respiración contenida, atento a cada palabra. Era un buen orador. Era un buen político. Había hecho que tuviera deseos de tomar las armas —¡Las armas!— y salir a exigir el lugar que por derecho su pueblo merecía, pero le quedaba suficiente sensatez como para entender que pretendía manipularlo mediante la demagogia. El marqués lo condicionaba para hacerle creer que luchaban bajo la misma bandera, que las pretensiones matrimoniales que tenía el infante sobre la Dama-Teniente no sólo eran legítimas, sino beneficiosas para el cuadrante.

—Muchacho —El hombre se inclinó con cansancio hacia él. Su voz se oía algo ronca después de la emoción de su discurso—, eres un joven inteligente, sino no estarías donde estas. Sabes que si alguien tiene oportunidad de convertirse en el próximo Ministro Regional de Persei, será alguien de la casa Vistabella. El príncipe de Solim no vivirá para siempre, y la mayoría de sus hijos han pasado ya cierta edad.

Shasmel conocía los rumores. No tenía la información completa pero sabía que uno de los hermanos del infante estaba a las puertas de la muerte, encamado desde hacía tres ciclos y alimentándose por tubos. Otro había sido exiliado del sistema. Nadie se preguntaba el motivo pero había especulaciones. Y otro había perdido sus poderes legales tras considerarse que no era dueño de sus propios actos. La forma bonita de decir que su mente no funcionaba como la del resto de narsianos. Aun así quedaban muchos en la línea sucesoria. No quería saber cómo el infante pretendía llegar a la regencia del planeta Solim.

—Una buena relación con los humanos sería beneficiosa para su carrera política, pero también para nuestra economía —continuó el marqués—. Una mujer que comanda a los soldados por sí misma es una mujer con tierras y bien situada en la corte. Esa mujer es lo que nuestro pueblo necesita para hacerse oír. Los embajadores la sientan en su mesa, la tratan como una igual, escuchan sus palabras y valoran su opinión.

Una mujer poderosa. Una buena inversión para el nutrido gineceo del infante de Vistabella. Shasmel asintió, comprendiendo. Los miró con tranquilidad, aclarando que no estaba ni a favor ni en contra de sus planes, y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—No estoy muy seguro de poder ayudar en este asunto. Tengo trato con ella, pero no con su padre o tutor. No podría ser intermediario de su oferta matrimonial, ni influir de ninguna manera para que esta sea aceptada.

—Esa es la mejor parte. —El marqués se rio con la mandíbula cerrada, haciendo que Shasmel se sintiera incómodo. —Las mujeres humanas tienen potestad para elegir a sus maridos.

Un sudor frío recorrió su nunca mientras uno de sus corazones lentamente se contraía. Negarse a ayudar ya no era una opción, pero su principal problema no era el infante: Su otro corazón había saltado sobresaltado con la noticia. Rabioso de alegría, parecía celebrar ese resquicio que se abría en su futuro, esa pequeña puerta entornada que le insinuaba que, quizás, de alguna manera él también podía tener su oportunidad.

***

 

Una hora después de que el infante se hubiera marchado, Shasmel comprendió que no iba a conseguir concentrarse en el proyecto y que debía aprovechar la tarde en algo productivo.

Fue a la sala de placer a relacionarse con el resto de nobles del primer distrito. Entabló una charla sobre la posibilidad de que se incrementaran las tasas aduaneras con Sisostrir, participó en una partida de Loo y observó otras dos sin llegar a hacer apuestas formales, discutió con un joven de su edad sobre las enseñanzas de la diosa Sensalma y luego salió para aprovechar las últimas horas de sol.

No conseguía quitarse de la mente la presencia del nivel siete en la Lirdem, por eso en todo momento se aseguró de estar a la vista de algún grupo de personas y, en consecuencia, presenció cómo los habitantes de los tres distritos se encontraban en el jardín central y paseaban discutiendo en voz baja. En cuestión de política daba igual la riqueza del reino al que se pertenecía. Lo importante eran los aliados.

Notó que en cuanto alguien con la banda de administración al pecho pasaba cerca, siempre había una pareja o dos que se dirigía a éste con intenciones de sacarle algo de información, con escaso éxito. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido que la zona más frecuentada era la misma por donde había paseado con la dama Cortés la última vez, lo cual le hizo sonreír. En aquel momento el lugar había estado deshabitado, ahora los nobles se metían por las sendas estrechas y observaban entre la vegetación, como si una humana fuera a salir de pronto a su encuentro. Shasmel supuso que las esperanzas de estos hombres se veían acrecentadas por su presencia en el lugar.

Estaba dando la vuelta a la fuente, pensando en cómo estaba haciendo perder el tiempo a los que habían optado por seguirlo a una distancia prudencial, cuando vio a un criado marchando por el sendero hacia él. Su paso era todo lo apurado que se le permitía a una persona adulta sin caer en el ridículo, así como su sonrisa estaba ligeramente trastocada por el ejercicio extra.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó cuándo lo tuvo a poca distancia. El criado ni siquiera se había detenido antes de hacerle la reverencia de saludo.

—La teniente Cortés le espera en el tercer distrito, laeto de Minam. Cuando no lo encontramos en el lugar que había acordado con la dama, declaró que esperaría por usted. He venido tan rápido como he podido. No tiene operativo su servicio de alertas.

Shasmel se quedó paralizado. Él no había desconectado los avisos ni había aceptado ninguna cita con la teniente.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esperando?

Echó a andar hacia el tercer distrito, mirando discretamente en torno suyo para evaluar cuántas personas estaban al tanto de su conversación. Más de las que a él le habría gustado.

—Cinco minutos, quizás. Lo espera junto a la bastea. Ha pedido no ser molestada.

Lo cual quería decir que alguien intentó acercarse a ella. Una sensación que se había asentado en su estómago y que había identificado como miedo fue expandiéndose por sus músculos, convirtiéndose cada vez más en algo similar a la indignación. Esperaba que no hubiera sido el marqués de Trasmont. Lo imaginaba sentándose junto a ella, moviéndose con sus ademanes orgullosos y agasajándola con su labia de demagogo. El infante de Vistabella tampoco era mejor opción, pero no porque fuera a importunarla, sino porque era lo suficiente inteligente como para parecer cercano y amistoso.

Sintió que la respiración se le agitaba mientras le asaltaba la posibilidad de que Fran Cortés prefiriera la compañía del ilustre hombre antes que la suya. Sería comprensible. El infante era un hombre mucho mayor, más experimentado y que podía complacerla en muchos aspectos. Tenía títulos, tenía estudios, tenía conocimientos más profundos sobre Yldium y sus modales eran perfectos, cuando quería. En cambio él sólo era el segundón de una familia venida a menos que comenzaba su carrera política. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle aparte de aburrirla con charlas sobre las astronavieras y su infancia en el modesto ducado de Tempre?

En cuanto entró en el tercer distrito, aceleró el paso aprovechando que la mayoría de los pasillos estaban vacíos. El criado tras él intentaba seguirle el ritmo sin demasiado éxito. Shasmel no era de gran estatura, lo cual conllevaba que sus piernas no fueran tan largas como la de otros, pero sabía abrir la zancada cuando era necesario, al contrario que el hombre que lo seguía.

Giró dos esquinas a la derecha y luego otra a la izquierda. Bajó por una escalera de servicio, estrecha y sin adornos llamativos, y atajó cruzando una sala de música. En uno de los giros le pareció ver que el sirviente hacía un gesto de sorpresa. No era normal que los huéspedes conocieran tan profundamente los pasillos. Shasmel no iba a explicarle que había decidido descargarse los planos por si acaso necesitaba eludir a alguien que lo persiguiera, alguien con capacidad para negarle los permisos de acceso a su circumo, o incluso desconectar las notificaciones.

Al llegar al invernadero vio a tres criados en el exterior. Uno de ellos lo reconoció como el que siempre acompañaba a la dama Cortés. Estaba más alejado, apoyado en la pared. Los otros se habían situado en la puerta de cristal y le explicaban a un hombre que el acceso al recinto estaría limitado esa tarde.

Decidido a evitar llamar la atención, esperó a que el noble se alejara para acercarse a la entrada. Los sirvientes se llevaron una mano al pecho y al comprobar su identidad, sus sonrisas se cargaron de alivio.

—Bienvenido, laeto de Minam —le dijo uno—. La dama-Teniente aguarda dentro. ¿Se nos permite ahora abrir el invernadero al público?

Le sorprendió la pregunta. Él no tenía poder para impedir que nadie entrara, y hasta donde tenía entendido, tampoco ningún humano. No sabía qué había ocasionado el error en los permisos, pero prefirió aprovecharlo hasta donde le fuera posible.

—Por ahora no. Esta reunión es muy importante. Si me disculpan…

Los hombres obedecieron a la seña y se apartaron, dejando que las puertas se abrieran.

Shasmel caminó entre los estrechos senderos, recolocándose el chaleco para que no quedaban pruebas de su agitación. Pasó los bancos y la fuente y se internó en una senda más oscura y cálida que el resto. Apartó unas ramas rojizas y trató de ver algo al final del camino. Distinguió la tela azul de la chaqueta de la humana. El brillo del tejido era inconfundible, así como la forma en la que se amoldaba a su espalda.

Se acercó asegurándose de que sus pisadas se escucharan sobre las piedras y ella se giró para verlo.

—Laeto de Minam —La sonrisa casi parecía sincera. Demasiado ancha para no ser forzada.

—Mi teniente.

Se paró junto a ella y tomó la mano que le tendía. Antes este gesto lo hacía con incomodidad, ahora parecía más acostumbrada a que Shasmel rozara con su frente sus dedos.

Al volver a alzar la vista se fijó en su perilla oscura. Se la había recortado. La llevaba menos poblada, dejando apreciar la forma de su mandíbula. Era sorprendente lo bella que podía ser una persona con una apariencia tan andrógina. Recordó las palabras del marqués y una punzada de incomodidad le invadió.

—Ha debido haber un error en el petitorio —dijo el laeto, iniciando la conversación—. No se me informó de esta reunión.

Ella asintió. Su mirada era seria. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron sobre Shasmel y luego en una planta que tenía cerca. Empezó a andar.

—Supuse que debió haber un malentendido. Me llegó tu mensaje para cambiar la cita a mañana, pero unos minutos más tarde el petitorio comenzó a hablar, insistiendo en que había quedado contigo en el invernadero hoy. No tenía ni idea de cómo se apagaba. Fue un auténtico caos.

Shasmel empatizó con ella. Debía haberse sentido abochornada, especialmente si tenía a sus damas de compañía presente. Las mujeres a veces son crueles con sus burlas, más aún con las jóvenes núbiles que aceptan verse en privado con otros hombres.

—Espero que no te causara problemas. Si desea que aclare algún malentendido ante los embajadores… —podía ser una buena forma de verse con ellos sin necesidad de terminar el proyecto.

Ella lo miró y se rio. La manera en la que lo hizo no fue coqueta ni agradecida. Se estaba riendo de él.

—¿Malentendido? Shasmel, vas a tener que esforzarte más si quieres entrar en la embajada.

Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada. Se detuvo, esperando a que ella lo imitara, pero Fran siguió andando. Le dedicó una mirada de reojo, burlona, y tomó uno de los senderos que descendía. Su forma de moverse fue tan desenfadad que lo inquietó. Alzó las manos, acariciando las ramas que había sobre ella, y echó la cabeza atrás.

Por un momento se sintió transportado a la primera vez que pisó las calles de Dulia. Descubrir que había personas que se tuteaban siendo desconocidos había sido desconcertante, tanto como interesante. Durante un tiempo no supo cómo actuar. Era él el que estaba fuera de lugar, el que no encajaba, y cuanto más extraña era la situación, más atracción sentía. Siempre había sentido esa curiosidad por todo lo distinto, la misma que sentía por Fran Cortés y sus extrañas maneras.

—¿La he ofendido en algo? —le preguntó, siguiéndola.

—No. —Ella apenas giró la cabeza para mirarlo antes de volver su atención al frente. —No has sido tú. Tú eres el único que no me ha ofendido hasta ahora. Perdona si hoy actúo con brusquedad, pero estoy de mal humor y me cuesta un poco fingir que el mundo es maravilloso y las personas son altruistas que nunca buscan nada a cambio.

—La he ofendido —confirmó Shasmel.

Ella se detuvo en mitad del camino y se giró para encararlo. Estaba unos pasos más adelante y con el desnivel del terreno parecía más baja, por lo que tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo, pero sus ojos eran serios y decididos. Se llevó una mano al cuello y se masajeó el músculo.

—Tú no, Shasmel, ya te lo he dicho. Me han ofendido tus compañeros. Me tratan como si tuviera algún tipo de deficiencia mental, mental y física, porque por poder no puedo ni abrir una puerta sin que todos se echen las manos a la cabeza. Incluso me tienen que acompañar para ir al servicio. Sólo les falta que me sostengan la…

Se detuvo, adivinando por el rostro del laeto que no había suficiente confianza para determinadas palabras, y suspiró.

—Estoy de mal humor, ya te lo he dicho. Perdona si por un día no soy una encorsetada niña de bien, amante de las palabras cultas y la buena educación. Hoy me gustaría ser yo misma, y meditando al respecto, se me ha ocurrido que a lo mejor a ti no te importa que sea yo misma, porque ya te caiga bien o te caiga mal, te gustaría que te invitara a tomar té y pastas en mi serrallo alguna tarde.

Shasmel se quedó mudo de la impresión, preguntándose si el té era algo similar al calfú y si entonces estaba insinuando que su objetivo era pedirle la mano a su padre. ¿Eso era lo que ella esperaba? Sólo se habían visto en tres ocasiones. No era suficiente como para considerarse un cortejo completo, pero quizás en la Tierra estos asuntos se desarrollaban con mayor rapidez.

En silencio escrutó el rostro de la mujer, intentando adivinar alguna pista sobre sus intenciones. No podía olvidar que ella podía elegir a su futuro marido. ¿Era posible que lo estuviera cortejando? Si esa era su intención, podía explicarse el por qué había empezado a tratarlo con mayor familiaridad en la base militar. Quizás había entendido su disputa con el soldado como una defensa a su honor, un interés personal hacia ella. Se habría sentido halagada al creerlo un pretendiente, quizás incluso se hizo ilusiones durante la noche, habló con sus amigas de él y fantaseó sobre una posible boda o su vida en común. Su rechazo de esa mañana, por tanto, debió de haberla herido y ofendido.

Pensó que le convenía sacarla de su error, pero también pensó que no deseaba sacarla de su error. No le desagradaba Fran Cortés. Físicamente le atraía, era terriblemente consciente de eso. La atraía como ninguna mujer lo había hecho antes, y su personalidad le resultaba fascinante. Ni siquiera Lilgel, quien hasta la fecha había sido su vergonzoso ideal de persona cautivadora, le había inspirado tanto interés.

Jugueteó con el linguador, meditando con nerviosismo en una forma de responderle sin darle esperanzas ni quitárselas.

—¿Eso es una perforación?

Al mirar a Fran, descubrió que sus ojos estaban clavados sobre su boca, sobre el objeto metálico que mordisqueaba inconscientemente. Sobresaltado, apretó los labios y se paralizó, atento a su expresión por si la había escandalizado. En su rostro no había más que interés. Incluso parecía haber olvidado su enfado.

—No sabía que usarais perforaciones también —continuó ella. Su mirada oscura seguía fija en sus labios, como si esperara que los abriera y le dejara ver una vez más el linguador. —Tu especie parece demasiado… —buscó la palabra, esta vez intentando no ofenderlo— refinado para algo tan transgresor.

—¿Transgresor?

—¿No lo es?

Le pareció una forma tan apropiada como cualquier otra de cambiar el tema, así que se acogió a él sin dudarlo, a pesar de lo extraño que le resultaba hablar con una mujer sobre el linguador.

Podía entender que para los humanos, ponerse un adorno en esa parte del cuerpo fuera extraño. No era la zona más inocente de la anatomía, al menos no de la narsiana, sin embargo para él era un asunto cultural. Lo transgresor sería ir contra el sistema y no ponérselo, como esas jóvenes que se afeitaban la barba defendiendo que eran seres vivos y no máquinas de fabricar hijos.

—Es un linguador. No niego que sea llamativo, y puede que a su especie le resulte obsceno, pero para nosotros es un signo de adultez.

El interés en la expresión de ella se acrecentó.

—Esto parece más interesante que la charla sobre fauna Yldiana con la que pretendía que me entretuvieras esta tarde —declaró avanzando por el sendero, esperando que la siguiera—. ¿Es algo así como un rito de iniciación?

Él vaciló antes de afirmar.

—Algo así. Tengo entendido que es una costumbre que se ha perpetuado entre nosotros dese hace más de dos mil años. Tiene que ver con los hirge —añadió. Suponía que esa parte de la historia le interesaría más.

Ella se sentó en un bordillo y le pidió que continuara.

—Cuando el Imperio Hirge dio con nosotros, pensó que tenía la clave para su problema reproductivo. Como ya sabrá, los hirge no tienen mujeres. Nosotros fuimos un descubrimiento provechoso para ellos. Éramos aún una especie joven, con muy poco nivel tecnológico y que apenas se había atrevido a salir del sistema solar. Habíamos hecho un par de exploraciones, pero ni siquiera sabíamos cómo extraer recursos de forma efectiva de otros planetas. Así que fuimos un objetivo fácil. Tengo entendido que con ustedes fueron diplomáticos. Camuflaron su compra de mujeres por un acuerdo de colaboración.

—No exactamente —le corrigió Fran—, pero sigue contando.

—Lo cierto es que desconozco vuestro caso. El nuestro no fue mediante ningún acuerdo, ni mediante ninguna colaboración. Los Hirge usaron la vía más sencilla: nos dominaron. Invadieron nuestra tierra, mataron a nuestros líderes, vendieron a nuestros hombres y tomaron a nuestras mujeres.

»Fueron siete siglos de dominación en los que aprendimos a ser serviles. Nos acostumbramos a esa forma de vida. Olvidamos nuestras costumbres y nuestro propio idioma. Para nosotros éramos lo que ellos querían que fuéramos. Ni siquiera teníamos una tierra natal. Éramos Yldianos, los habitantes de Yldium, e Yldium era una galaxia de explotación Hirge. Ese es el significado de la palabra: Colonia.

»Para nosotros ni siquiera existía la concepción de igualdad. Teníamos una idea del mundo en la cual estaban los señores, que podían ser hirges, gulders, liscuanos… Daba igual. Cualquier forma de vida inteligente era alguien a quien debíamos respeto y servidumbre, y después estábamos nosotros, los esclavos. Adorábamos y admirábamos a nuestros amos. Las mujeres se sentían afortunadas cuando se declaraba que sus genes eran aptos para entrar en sus listas de reproducción selectiva, y nuestros hombres…

Dudó en cómo decirlo pero finalmente decidió que no era algo que debiera tratar con una dama. Para todo había un límite. No tenía que conocer todos los aspectos de la humillación que sufrió su pueblo.

—La colonización de Yldium comenzó por grandes migraciones organizadas por los hirges. Elegían grandes grupos de jóvenes de mi raza, capacitados para trabajar bajo duras condiciones, y los destinaban a explotar los recursos de los planetas que les interesaban. Llegó un momento en el que, debido a su codicia, nuestra población superó siete veces la suya.

»Éramos siervos mansos y felices. Aceptábamos la dominación sin pensar en ello. Siete siglos es suficiente para que un pueblo olvide su pasado. Para nosotros no existía nada anterior a nuestros señores. Entonces el emperador consideró imprudente permitir que nuestro número fuera tan alto.

»Ordenó que se hiciera una diezma. Los elegidos fueron vendidos como esclavos por toda la galaxia. A los que quedaron se les impidió reproducirse sin permiso de sus amos. Los niños nacidos ilícitamente fueron asesinados.

»Entonces comenzaron las revueltas.

»No importaba cuántas veces se nos aplastara; el clima de descontento seguía creciendo. Empezamos a investigar sobre nosotros mismos, a buscar nuestros orígenes. Queríamos demostrar que nuestra condición natural no era la esclavitud, y entonces surgió el movimiento narsiano. Reencontramos Narsis y redescubrimos nuestra propia historia.

»Adoptamos un idioma que había quedado olvidado en el planeta sagrado, escondidos entre los antiguos registros de la colonización hirge, y leímos sobre nuestras propias costumbres. Pronto podíamos diferenciar entre los que estaban dentro del movimiento y los que no. Aquellos que se perforaban la lengua con el linguador de nuestros antepasados éramos los Hijos de Narsis.

»Los hirges no notaron nuestros códigos secretos. Para ellos era sólo un adorno, algo que les agradaba. No comprendieron su significado hasta que la Furia Servil cayó sobre ellos. En la quinceava rotación de dolme, durante el septingentésimo ciclo tras la dominación, todos los esclavos se alzaron contra sus amos mientras dormían, matándolos en sus propios lechos de perversión. En una semana la flota hirge tuvo que replegarse hasta el antiguo décimo cuadrante, ahora llamado Calden, y cincuenta y tres ciclos más tarde la última nave hirge había abandonado Yldium.

Shasmel miró a su atenta oyente. La mujer se veía absorta en la historia de la guerra de independencia narsiana. Quizás se estuviera preguntando si la humanidad tendría la misma suerte.

—En la actualidad seguimos celebrando el día de la Furia Servil, y seguimos aceptando el linguador cuando llegamos a cierta edad. Es una forma de recordarnos nuestro compromiso con la libertad y nuestro odio hacia los hirge y sus costumbres. Aunque no tenga nada que ver con su significado primitivo —añadió con una sonrisa pensativa.

La dama estiró las manos frente a ella, haciendo más notorio el ancho de su espalda y la fuerza de sus brazos. Shasmel se preguntó si todas las mujeres humanas tenían esa fisonomía. Quizás tuvieran un problema a la hora de amamantar, porque estaba seguro de que no podía haber ningún pecho debajo de esa chaqueta ceñida, pero eran fuertes y atléticas, y eso le agradaba.

—Sabes que ahora te voy a preguntar por el verdadero origen del linguador, ¿verdad? —Le dijo con diversión. —Lo estás haciendo adrede para mantenerme con el interés despierto.

Shasmel rio, negando con la cabeza.

—Es una marca de madurez sexual. Nuestros antepasados, antes de que evolucionáramos y desarrolláramos una civilización más desarrollada, no tenían tabúes con respecto al erotismo. Cuando uno de sus miembros era apto para la reproducción le marcaban en esa parte tan...—Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no ruborizarse y miró a la mujer a los ojos. Ella le observaba con tranquilidad, como si no supiera de qué hablaba. —Era una forma de marcar los atributos sexuales —inmediatamente se arrepintió. Sonaba menos grosero en su mente. —O sea, las zonas erógenas. —Cada vez lo empeoraba.

Miró a la mujer con desesperación, esperando que lo disculpara, y descubrió una sonrisa divertida bailando sobre sus labios.

—Para vosotros la lengua es una parte erótica. —Aclaró con sencillez, como si no hubiera nada raro en hablar de erotismo y sexualidad.

Shasmel asintió, abochornado, y se aseguró en distraer la vista en algún punto lejano.

—¿Para ustedes no?

Tenía que acabar con esa conversación. Se suponía que no iba a hablar con la humana de sexo, y ahí estaba, preguntándole qué partes de su cuerpo eran capaces de dar placer.

—Bueno, no del todo. Puede ser parte del erotismo, pero no lo es por sí.

Shasmel se levantó, asintiendo sin mirarla, y se alisó la faldilla antes de invitarla a seguir caminando con él. Lo último que faltaba era que después de su charla sobre linguadores y lenguas le mostrara la cola. Quizás la boca fuera un lugar respetable para los humanos, por la forma con la que lamían la comida sin avergonzarse, pero por ahora no había visto a ninguno dejando que sus colas se notaran, y le gustaba que al menos tuvieran un tabú en común.

—Para nosotros es algo muy serio. —Decidió que al menos de eso sí que debía informarla, aunque fuera por cortesía. —Aunque nos pongamos adornos, procuramos enseñar la lengua lo mínimo posible. El linguador se coloca mediante una operación quirúrgica en la que apenas hay contacto físico, entre los varones, al menos. Las mujeres suelen recibir el suyo cuando se casan. Se lo ponen sus maridos en la noche de boda. Pero no los enseñamos, ni los linguadores ni las lenguas. Es...

—Obsceno —finalizó ella con retintín. —Sí. Me ha quedado claro. Nada de muestras indiscretas del indecente músculo que guardo en la húmeda cavidad de mi boca.

Shasmel se detuvo, impresionado, y miró con pánico a su compañera. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan ingenua? Había intentado ser graciosa, pero por el contrario había conseguido meter en su cabeza una imagen mental que había hecho que su respiración se agitara.

Si ella lo notó, no lo hizo ver. Le sonrió, invitándolo a continuar con el paseo, y cambió el tema de la conversación.

—¿Cómo llevas tu informe?

Le costó un segundo comprender que se refería a su proyecto.

—Progresa. Lo peor de estos trabajos es la recopilación de datos y el exponerlo de una forma cercana. Tengo la mayoría de la información. Ahora me falta redactarlo y asegurarme de que la presentación sea agradable.

—Puedo ayudarte. Sería un trato justo. Tú me ayudas a mí, dándome una excusa para salir de la embajada a diario, y yo te ayudo a ti. Soy buena redactando informes. Además, vas a necesitar una opinión humana en todo esto. Lo que a ti te puede parecer la imagen de un plato tentador, a nosotros podría darnos as… —se detuvo, contradiciendo de nuevo su declaración de que no sería políticamente correcta ese día y buscando una salida educada—, reparo.

Shasmel sonrió. Quería rechazar su oferta. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, tanto por sí mismo como por ella, pero no podía negar los beneficios que tendría para ambos el encontrarse a diario. Como había dicho, la opinión de un humano era imprescindible, pero también se ahorraría tener que dividir su tiempo entre los paseos con ella y el proyecto.

Siguieron hablando un rato más, paseando por el invernadero. Fran Cortés estaba interesada por la historia de los narsianos y la conversación se alargó hasta que cayeron las gracias mayores.

Acompañó a la dama hasta la puerta del tercer distrito, dejándola entonces en manos de su criado, y ella se despidió recordándole que aún tenía otra historia que contarle.

—Cuando fuimos a la base militar —le dijo—. Lo que ponía en las paredes.

—Es la guerra. Narra los grandes combates, en especial el del décimo octavo cuadrante.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza. Comprendió el motivo.

—No le miento. Es una batalla hermosa, gloriosa según los libros de historia, pero no una victoria. La séptima escuadra se inmoló para retrasar el avance de la Centella, la máquina de guerra más poderosa que tenían los hirge en ese momento. Gracias a su sacrificio pudimos replegarnos y reorganizarnos en Isvar, pero los hirge se marcharon, y no regresaron.

—¿Se marcharon?

Shasmel sonrió con pena. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decirle.

—«Asnâmei rotelgos, nahada meiTal sifu». Era el lema de la séptima escuadra. Está en idioma hirge. Significa «La forja del metalurgo arde como el corazón de una estrella; nuestros objetivos arden con mayor intensidad». Cuando la séptima escuadra se inmoló, todas las naves narsianas abrieron sus intercomunicadores, bramando el lema. Por todo Yldium se extendió el mismo mensaje. Los Hirge supieron que hasta el último de nosotros estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida, si eso significaba no volver a la esclavitud.

»Odiamos a los hirge, Fran Cortés. Los odiamos de verdad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Se hizo largo el mes de espera? Por suerte ya acabó. A partir de ahora, vuelven las actualizaciones semanales.
> 
> Por fin se explica el pasado de Yldium, por qué los narsianos no quieren ser llamados yldianos y otros detalles, como lo del linguador. Espero haber saciado muchas dudas. Y si os lo preguntáis, sí, pronto esos dos avanzarán más. Shasmel está cada vez más decidido. Ahora habrá que ver qué es lo que está pasando por la cabecita de Fran.
> 
> Besos y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. No tenéis ni idea de lo que me están ayudando a continuar. En momentos de estrés siempre es agradable recibir un comentario y recordar por qué los jueves es el día más bonito de la semana.

**Author's Note:**

> Actualización cada jueves.  
> Recuerden que todo comentario es bienvenido, pero si no hay tiempo para comentar, o no sabéis muy bien qué poner, siempre está la opción de los kudos. ;)  
> Pueden ver imagenes de la historia y seguir todo lo referente a Sangre azul en la web: mundoshabitados.wordpress.com  
> Desde mi facebook: https://www.facebook.com/rosa.petrea  
> O en mi twitter: https://twitter.com/RosaPetrea


End file.
